War of the Guardians
by KTMB
Summary: The Guardians have suffered there greatest loss. Now the earth is falling to Shadow. Can Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel pull together as a team? Or is it all for naught? And where had Sophie disappeared to? As darkness rises the dangers are even more prominent, and failure is not an option. Along the way you will meet new guardians. A new friend and an ancient enemy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Strength. How long ago had he found it failing him? Too long. He had imprisoned the Guardians, killed one, but there were others. Others that still needed to be dealt with. And that child. The child that still believe. Why couldn't he find her? Why couldn't he trace her? It was ridiculous being trapped within this weak body. It had served him well for hundreds of years. But it was fighting him more and more as he drew closer to his goal. Communicating had been one step closer. But it also was one step behind, because he had opened him self up Kozmotis's thoughts. His loud thoughts.

 _You chose me Shadow. You should have known you couldn't hold me back forever._

"Shut up!" of course he knew he couldn't hold him back forever. That wasn't the plan. He had first taken over this body he had no choice. Mani had weakened him, and this man was his only ticket to surviving. But he couldn't have full power. He could shift others to his will, bend with the shadows, but he couldn't gain real control. Of course defeating Mani had helped. A little. But he still was too weak. He still needed a body. If only there was a way to heal him self.

 _There isn't, you might as well give up._

He ignored the voice and looked at Norths quiet workshop. Jokul had returned, proud of his work. But he wanted Jack to kill for himself. He was furious. Jokul didn't care, he had his staff back, he had his power. But the boogie man did. He cared. Not that he could do much in his currant state. If only there was a way to heal him self. To bring himself back his own body. Then he would have the power. His mind flicked back to memories. He could tell if they were Kozmotis's or his. About a girl, with healing hair. Suddenly Rapunzel's face made a match. He smiled.

 _No! I won't let you!_

"Quiet Kozmotis! You have no power over me." He smiled again. Finally, a chance at power. All he had to do was find that girl.


	2. Part 1

I Believe

* * *

 _WARNING:_  
 _If you haven't read that book Fall of the Guardians then I seriously insist you do before you read anymore. Or the next few chapter will be rather shocking._  
 _You've been warned_

* * *

Last time in the Book Fall of the Guardians Jack had been sent to search for three new Guardians from 2 different times. The sacerfice he paid has left his team broken. Now they must pull together before Shadow takes over. But who is Shadow? And where has Sophie gone?


	3. Chapter 1

_"_ _Will they ever believe in me Jack?"_ \- Fall of the Guardians— **Rapunzel**

* * *

It was morning. The sun peeking over the edges of Burgess, illuminating everything in its golden glow. Orange and pink clouds filled the sky, and birds tweeted in the trees. The trees had lost all its leaves, there grey branches looking like solid gold. It was Saturday, not a human was up in bed. Not a person stirred. Everyone wanted nothing more then to sleep in there warm beds. Snow sprinkled on the ground sparkled and the earth breathed a fresh breath of a new day.

It was such a beautiful quiet day, that it was hard to believe that by the lake sat three spirits. Three souls, in mourning. It had been, possibly the hardest night for them of there entire lives. A night they wished to forget. A night they relived in there minds, over and over again. The night, when the impossible happened. A Guardians death. It shouldn't have happened, especially to him. Never to him, and as Rapunzel place his blue hoodie over his grave stone, careful not to cover the silhouette so carefully carved into the stone of the cliff, she realized the cold hard truth.

It was all her fault.

She couldn't ignore the blood that stained the right of Jacks jacket. Nor could she ignore the harsh rips along the sleeves, or the lack of frost that used to line the edges of his hoodie like ribbon. She placed a pale palm on the silhouette, brushing it over his carving. Below the words carved under were clear, even in the early morning.

 _Jackson Overland Frost_

 _Died a Friend_

 _Brother_

 _And Hero_

 _1695-2016_

How had she known his age? Had Man in Moon placed it in her mind? Or was it her imagination. He was alive so long, but from what he told her, he didn't live until 2012. She wanted to cry, but there was nothing left in her to do so. She had spent almost all night, curled up on the ice. The wind pulling at her clothes, crying into his hoodie. Hiccup had tried once to comfort her, but she had snapped on him. "Leave me alone!" she had shouted. He did, and instead went over to Merida who was leaning on a tree, still comprehending what happened.

Rapunzel didn't want comfort, never again. She didn't want to hear anyone say it was going to okay or that she would be fine. She didn't want hear them say I'm sorry. Or I understand. She wanted to alone. To crawl into a hole and never come out. Never see light, hear sound, to feel or understand again.

The only thing that kept her from doing that was Jacks last words. _Find them, and protect Sophie. Protect the children._ She blinked back pain that filled her chest. _If you three don't become a team…Then Shadows already won._ She squeezed her hand into a fist over Jacks memorial. But she couldn't leave, not without putting something here to remember Jack. It was hard; she never wanted to use her powers again. But she wanted something special for Jack. Something simple, but permanent. So everyone would know what he had done.

Next to her she saw Hiccup kneel by the memorial. His eyes were glazed as he placed his hand over Rapunzels. He closed his eyes and began to speak. It was strange, the way he talked. It almost sounded made up.

 _"_ _Lo , Það svo ég föður minn_

 _Lo , það þannig að ég sé móðir mín og systur mínar og bræður mínir_

 _Sjá, það sem ég geri sjá línu af fólki mínu aftur að upphafi_

 _Lo , Þeir kalla mig svo_

 _Þeir bjóða mér að taka minn stað meðal þeirra, íhvolf sal Valhallar_

 _Þar hugrakkur mun lifa að eilífu_ _."_

He looked at Jack silhouette he didn't smiled but something about the way he looked. Almost as if he was at peace. He looked at her, his green eyes looked clouded and sad. "We can not stay here forever." He whispered, "We have a mission. The best way to honor Jacks memory and honor Jacks legacy is to finish what he started. To become Guardians." He let go her hand, and rose from the spot. He looked at Jacks jacket then turned away.

Rapunzel jumped to her feet. "How could you know what's best for Jack!"

Hiccup didn't turn to her, his shoulders slumped, "Because that is what he asked for." He whispered.

"You hardly knew him!" she countered.

Hiccup swirled to her, his green eyes enraged, "And you knew him much better then I?" he spat, "Then tell me. Would Jack like us to sit here and mourn and cry and lie here waiting for Shadow to come. Or would he rather us fight, to stand up, and live like he did." He narrowed his eyes, "As Guardians."

Rapunzel couldn't answer. She dropped her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked to Jacks silhouette. She frowned, "What were you saying?"

"What?" Hiccup said, still sounding furious.

"At his memorial." Rapunzel said, not trusting herself to look at it again.

He frowned, "It's an ancient Viking prayer for a lost family member. More of a song really. But I can't sing." He looked down, "It translates into:

 _Lo, There so I see my Father_

 _Lo, there so I see my Mother and my Sisters and my Brothers_

 _Lo, There I do see the line of my people back to the beginning_

 _Lo, They so call me_

 _They bid me to take my place among them in the hollowed hall of Valhalla_

 _Where the brave shall live forever."_

He stopped and looked at her, "I song it for my fathers funeral." He whispered. "13 years ago. Or what seems like 13 years." He looked away. "I miss Jack; he was like a brother to me. Even though I hardly knew him I thought we could have been best friends. You are not the only one who mourns his death." He looked to Merida, who sat on a stone staring off into space. "You are never going to be alone in this. Maybe when this is over we can mourn properly. As he wanted. But for now we must do what he wishes and honor him by being brave."

Rapunzel didn't know what to say but, "Your right." And she wondered if he had heard her whisper it. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be alright." He whispered. "We'll make it though this. I promise."

She swallowed back the sob that was rising in her throat. She didn't trust her voice, so she nodded and looked to Merida.

 _I hear something._ Hiccup stood up straight at hearing the voice of Toothless in his head. _Someone is watching us Hiccup._ Hiccup swirled to the trees. He could see three shadowed figures. Merida jumped to her feet, Rapunzel pulled out her paint brush. Hiccup turned into a dragon, arching his back and spreading his wings over all Merida and Rapunzel protectively. "Show yourself."

A hand raised from an hooded figure, "We mean no harm." Said a female voice in a thick Russian accent. "Enemies, we are not."

"That remains to be seen." Hiccup said. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Another voice answered, younger, maybe a boys voice. "We've come to pay our condolences and deliver a message from Tsar Lunar."

"We don't know any Tsar Lunar." Merida drew her self to her full height, her hair catching flame.

Another voice answered, a young female voice, "Perhaps you know him by a different name." said the voice, "Man in Moon?"

Hiccup blinked, he looked at Rapunzel and Merida. They both looked back him. His body melted back into his original form. Brown mussy hair, pale skin, a chin speckled with the beginning of a beard. He scales changed into leather armor, with strong shoulder pads and long belted straps. He crossed his arms. "Who are you?"

The three figures stepped out of the shadows.

When the portal had suddenly opened a couple of hours ago in the middle of the city, Sophie was surprised that no one noticed. The city was a move with people getting ready for Thanksgiving that night though, so she supposed they were too busy to care. She had no clue where she was, or how she was going to get back home. Picking up the globe that had landed on the other side (as always) of the portal she tried herself to make it work. She was only 5 when she first held it in her hands, she could still remember being in the warren with Bunny.

But that was a long time ago. Now she was 10, three years older then her brother was when he met the Guardians, and she was going to be eleven in a couple of days.

She looked a round where she stood, on the edge of an ally. It was too warm her for her. Her blond hair stuck to her neck with the heat. She unzipped her jacket and placed it on the side. She didn't know how long she could be here, and she didn't think carrying it around would be wise. She was still too warm, even in just the afghan and pale green t-shirt. She unbuttoned the pastel striped afghan and tied it around her waste. Instantly she felt cooler.

She sat on the ground in the ally, leaning against the wall near a pile of what looked like old machines. She rolled around the snow globe in her hand, rubbing her hand over the red and gold top and peering into the crystal clear center. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then whispered into it, "Jack Frost's Lake." She waited for it to glow. But it didn't. She shook it, but it still didn't change. Why wasn't it working? It worked to get her here. But it wasn't now. She looked up from the ally, but she couldn't see the Man in Moon Jack had been so keen on.

Man in Moon, according to what she heard was the one who made the Guardians. Who chose them, and brought them to this world to help children like her, that believes. So where was he? And why wasn't he helping? Why wasn't the globe working? Then it hit her.

How weak Jack looked. How sickly. He had looked so different that she could hardly recognize him when she saw him. His white hair had stuck to his head with beads of sweat rolling down his brow. His skin was a sickly sort of greyish yellow. His cheek bones stuck out more then usual. And his eyes looked so gray, not the beautiful shade of joyful blue. He had hardly been able to stand let alone fight. Yet he had still stood there, protecting her; a steely sort of determination in those sunken eyes. So why had he tried to protect her? _You're the last light._

The last light.

She was the last child to believe. Jack was trying to protect her because he was the only one who could. Because she was the only one left that believed. She dropped her head into her hands. That's why the globe didn't work. She was the only left to believe. Without enough children to believe there powers were gone. Useless. Then something else hit her. Making her sit stark straight. Jack hadn't come through the portal! Jack hadn't come through with her. He was still with that Jokul! He was in danger.

"I have to get back!" she screamed. She heard a growl and turned.

The first figure to step out looked like an old woman. Her hair was white and long, and rolled over her shoulders and down to about mid back. She wore a red robe, lined with brown fur with a large silk belt around her waste, edged with gold. A thick pair of boots were on her feet. Her lips curled into a friendly smile and her brown eyes sparkled kindly. Under normal times they all would have assumed she was quiet pretty even at this age, which may have been 70. But a cut was on her cheek and her robe was covered in dirt and ripped in many spot. She leaned on a sword that had been dented beyond point of repair and she walked with a heavy limp.

The second was a girl, maybe 13, maybe fourteen. Her eyes were blue and her hair, which fell in thick curls over shoulder was a dark brown. She wore a brown dress lined in a pale pink and a brown pair of baggy pants tucked into boots. She held no weapon but walked besides a huge yellow goose who watched them with beady black eyes. She and the goose were both covered in dirt, and even some blood. The girl didn't even smile as she brushed the goose's feathers with her dirty hand.

Next to her stepped out a boy. He had white, curly, hair that glowed slightly as if having its own light, his face was near the same color. Glowing just as bright as the rest of him. In fact, the only part of him that didn't seem to glow was his grey jacket lined around the collar with large glowing white beads. He held in his hand a crooked staff with a stone at the top, the stone glowed just like the rest of him. His eyes weren't grey, they were silver, shining and sparkling. He had a weak smile on his face, like he was trying hard to be happy but couldn't manage it altogether. He leaned on his staff, although it didn't see so much from weakness as it was from laziness. "Howdy." He said, saluting the three others with two fingers. "My name is Nightlight, I'm the Guardian of Innocence."

The lady with white hair said, "My name is Holly St. North. I am Guardian of Kindness; known as the Mrs. Clause to the children." She said in her broken English.

"And I am Katherine." The brown haired girl bowed slightly, her goose following suit. "Also known as Mother Goose, Guardian of Creativity."

"Guardians?" Rapunzel whispered, "But I thought they were all gone."

"They are." Holly said, "For the most part. But we can not explain here. We came to give our sympathies first. Then we must go to the safe house." She walked up to them, but Hiccup stepped up to her.

"We don't know you. How do we know you're not tricking us?" Hiccup said, "Jack was the last Guardian, and from what I can see you haven't earned our Trust yet."

Holly smiled, "Ahhhh, Guardian of Trust." Hiccup blinked and stepped back stunned. Holly turned to Rapunzel; she looked her up and down, from her blond hair to her grey eyes. They weren't always grey, but they hadn't been anything else since last night. "Guardian of Imagination." She said, nodding her head, and then she turned to Merida who crossed her arms and scowled. "And, let me see," she touched her chin as though thinking, "You must be the Guardian of Spirit." The disapproving look on Merida's face dropped.

"How could you know that?" Hiccup said.

"We already told you." Katherine said, walking up to them, "We're Guardians." Her eyes went passed them and to the cliff where jacks face was carved into the stone. She pushed passed them, her eyes tearing up as she got closer. "So it's true?" she looked at them, "He really did…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Rapunzel crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders as though to keep back the cold.

"The greatest sacrifice a Guardian could make." Nightlights eyes actually saddened, and the unnatural glow surrounding him subsided. "He died saving a single child, and in doing so, saved us." Katherine fell on her knees before the carving. Tears poured down her cheek, smearing the dirt layered on her delicate skin. Nightlight sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He let her cry on him while she sat with him.

Holly's eyes saddened, "She young." She whispered, "Younger then most of Guardians. But brave. She cared for Jack very much." She smiled softly, "He wuz like a brother to most younger Guardian, alwayz there to comfort or lift spiritz." She sighed, "Poor child, none uz have ever seen Guardian death before today. Zhe not ready for the pain. Even with hiz last breath he guard the wonder, hopez and dreamz of children." She looked to Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel, then back at Nightlight and Katherine. Nightlight was trying to help her stand.

"We must go to the safe house." Katherine said, she wiped her eyes. "It's not safe here anymore. Can you turn back into a dragon Hiccup? I'm afraid the Nightlight and Holly can not travel on their own. I can carry Rapunzel and Merida can fly."

"Excuse me?" Merida said, "Fly?" she laughed. "I can't fly…can I?" she turned to Holly.

"You summer spirit." Holly said, climbing onto the back of Toothless along with Nightlight. "You can ride of warm air."

"But there is no warm air." Merida said, throwing at her hands.

"So call it." Nightlight said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. He straightened his leather jacket and shot her a smirk.

Merida mumbled something under her breath very un-lady like and sighed. How did she call the wind? Was this some sort of sick joke? From the look on everyone's faces it must not have been. She couldn't think of anything else to do, so she silently whispered, "Wind." Suddenly she was up in the air, squealing. Her hair caught fire again as she grew more frustrated. Nightlight laughed but tried not to show it.

"I think we had better go." He said to Hiccup. Hiccup nodded and took flight. Merida following, stumbling through the air awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 2

_"_ _I was told one time, by some one I really cared about, that as chief I must put others first. Some times that takes sacrifice."_ – Fall of the Guardians— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

"Hiro!" Hiro jumped at the teacher's voice and sat up straight in his the lecture hall. "Are you even paying any attention?" Hiro ran a hand through his hair and tried hard to hold back a yawn as he answered.

"Yes Mr. Mortimer."

Mr. Mortimer let out a breath. "Then perhaps you could finish the chemical combination for us?" Said the teacher crossing his arms.

Hiro placed his chin in his hand at his desk, "Isn't that more of Honey's forte." He pointed out the brown/blond haired girl sitting down a few desks away. Some people in class laughed. Even GoGo in the back.

"I'm aware that Ms. Lemon is very good with Chemistry Concoctions. But I didn't ask her." Mr. Mortimer turned back to Hiro his arms still crossed. "It would be a shame if our School Genius can't answer the question." He pushed.

Hiro sighed, "Reverse phycology Mr. Mortimer, I didn't think you would sink as low as to try a simple trick like that on me." Hiro smiled smugly, "But since you asked so politely I think I'll give it a shot Mr. Mortimer." He got up and walked to hologram board. The school was equipped with the latest holographic and technologically advanced machines for students to learn off of. As the youngest student in the school at only fifteen he was still the smartest and had managed to figure every machine in the entire college as well as fix a few bugs. Making him the college prodigy. He ran his hand over the hologram, trying to choose where to start. Holographic chemicals all a different color projected on the board. As he well knew the board worked by touch. As he mixed the different chemicals together like he had learned from Honey no more and no less then 8 months ago. A few seconds later he looked at the ingredients and frowned at the teacher, "One of the chemicals is missing from the list."

"What?" Mr. Mortimer frowned.

"One of the chemicals in the list." Hiro pointed to a blank spot on the left corner. "Missing, is the cataloging chip malfunctioning?" he asked.

Mr. Mortimer looked at where Hiro pointed, "No, it shouldn't be." He stared at the blank spot. "That makes no sense."

Hiro put his chin in his hand as he stared at the screen. "Hold on for a second." He played with the holographic board a second and the final ingredient popped up. In a file titled grocery list. The entire class burst into laughter. Hiro turned to the teacher, "A little hungry for Francium Mr. Mortimer?" Hiro smiled smugly.

"I don't understand how that—"

"Doesn't matter." Hiro said before he could finish. He added the chemical back to its list and turned back to Mr. Mortimer. "There, can I take my seat now."

Mr. Mortimer sighed, "Yes, Hiro, you may sit down." Hiro made it back to his seat and yawned again.

Wasabi who sat right next to him whispered, "Tired Hiro?"

"A little." Hiro answered low enough that the teacher could hear them. "It was a long night, some really stupid robbers tried to break into a hotel down the street. Then Baymax II's battery got low. And don't get me started on my Hero suit." He yawned again. "I think I was up until 3 in the morning."

"Why didn't call for us." Wasabi asked.

"It was midnight, and I didn't want to bother you guys. You spent the entire day before helping me. Remember?" he sighed. "It wouldn't be so bad, but it seems like most of the alarms going off are for nothing important. I stopped the robbery in less the 30 minutes, and that was with just Baymax."

Wasabi chuckled, "Are you saying that you want trouble?"

"No. I'm saying—"

"Mr. Hamada." Mr. Mortimer said, "If you have something to say, why you don't say it to the whole class."

"Sorry Mr. Mortimer." Hiro mumbled. He sat up and was quiet again. Satisfied Mr. Mortimer continued his lecture. "It's just that…" Hiro whispered lower this time, "Nothings happening. I'm bored. I haven't had anything to fix. I can't figure out anything new to invent."

"Or you're just afraid to." Wasabi said. Hiro turned to the large black man. His dreadlocks stuck up on his head. Possible the only part of his out fit that seemed to be out of place.

Hiro didn't answer.

"Look I know your last invention didn't go the way you planned." Didn't go the way planned was an understatement. Not only did the scientist he admired the most steal it from him, but he had nearly killed him and his friends with it. Not to mention practically murdered his brother. "But you can't let that stop those creative juices of yours." He smiled and sat back in his chair. The bell rang for the end of class. Hiro got up from his desk, grabbing his holographic pad and folding it to go in pocket.

"It's not just that its—" He bit his lip as he followed Wasabi. The rest of the crew was beginning to follow him too. Honey threw her purse over her shoulder and ran to catch up, while GoGo skidded to a stop next to them. All they needed was Fred and the team was complete, but Fred was just a mascot. He couldn't care less about class.

"Whoa, Hiro, you're not still having Nightmares are you?" Honey said before he could finish. She stepped in front of him. Honey was 5'9", but when she was in her pink platform heals she was closer to 6'4". Hiro often wondered how she didn't fall over. "Hiro, it's been over a year, you're almost 16."

Hiro knew that Tadashi's death was over a year ago. He thought he had gotten over the Nightmares and stuff after his first adventure with his friends against Callahan. After un masking him they put him in prison Hiro had felt like he had finally avenged his brother. The Nightmares stopped; he built Baymax II and was even working on making more of them for helping around in hospitals and homes all over the world. But the last couple of weeks he had the worst nightmares almost every night. Reliving over and over again his brother's death. Some of the nightmares were twisted and dark, others were as clear as day. But all of them were frightening. He would often wake up in the middle of the night, put on his suit and have Baymax take him on a fly around the city to get his mind off of things.

Hiro ran a hand through his mussy black hair. "I know Honey, I just… I don't know." He sighed.

She frowned, "Maybe I can send of some tea. Good herbal tea can often help with nightmares, helps me when I—" she stopped before she could finish.

But Hiro caught it, "You've been having Nightmares too. Haven't you."

Her shoulders slumped. Honey had really like Tadashi. More then anyone could possible know. And she had never even told him. Now she felt responsible for Hiro in some ways. Like she should be his older sister. But right now he was beginning to notice how all his friends looked. Tired and sad. "Have you all been having Nightmares?"

"Not terrible ones." Wasabi said before anyone else could speak up. "And not often either."

Hiro frowned and crossed his arms. "You guys are fine telling me to get sleep, when none of you are getting any either."

"Hiro." Honey began.

"I think I'm going to walk home today." Hiro said, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. He pulled up the hood, "See you Monday." He said and walked out of the school. As much as he enjoyed being in class and talking with his friend he also enjoyed his aunt's restaurant and being alone. Sometimes he just needed to think, and the best way to do that was to get away. The last thing he needed was for his friends to remind him of the past. He heard a rumble and looked up. Rain. Figures. He pulled his hoodie around him tighter and walking down the sidewalk. Fransantokyo was a buzzing city of a couple hundred thousand people. He had lived here his whole life and new the ins and outs of every block, ally and street. There wasn't one person he hadn't seen in his years living in Fransantokyo. It was his home.

Rain cleaned the street of most of the filth but it also soaked poor Hiro as he tried to run home. That was when he heard the scream. He swirled around to see a blond haired girl in a pastel striped afghan running up to him. Her blond hair was plastered over her wild eyes as she ran down the street. She slipped once, managed to gain balance again as she turned the corner. Hiro blinked confused. Who was she running from? Then she saw the shadow of what must have been a dog. At least that was what it looked like at first. But the beast that came into the city lights was far more frightening. It had a dog like shape, but it was completely white and huge chunks of what looked like crystal from a distance poked from its shoulder blades and paws like claws.

It lost its balance on the street and slammed its side into car. The girl tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. The creature shook its head and turned to her. Huge teeth stuck from it's jaw and it let out a howl that shook the glass in all the buildings. Two more of the creatures appeared next it, growling fiercely. The girl got up, rain dripping into her eyes. She turned, and watched the creatures step closer. She let out another scream. No body turned to her.

Hiro frowned; did no one notice this but him? She backed away, scooting across the ground, dirt and water staining her clothes. Hiro scowled figures. He ran over, his sneakers making loud sound on the wet concrete. He helped her stand. She turned to him; he shouted something into the thunder, "Follow me!" Then began to drag her away. The first of the creatures let out a howl of frustration and ran after them. The other two ran after the first. Hiro pressed a button on his wrist watch. "Baymax; emergency procedures."

No answer. He turned to make sure the girl was following him. She was. But she looked tired and was constantly stumbling. He needed more time. He pressed a few more buttons and grabbed her arm. "This way." He shouted and she was dragged to the left, down an ally. He checked his watch, a small beep turned up on its face, feature a map of Fransantokyo and a small green light representing where he was. He heard the girl pant behind him. He touched a few more buttons. "Come on, where are—"

There was a boom and he jumped back. One of the creatures popped up in front of him. It's blue eyes glowed, it growled, revealing it's hideous fangs. He swirled around. The two others were behind him and her. "We're trapped!" she squealed! One of the creatures stepped closer; its breath was freezing on Hiro's cheek. And it's fur didn't look like fur, it looked like…snow? What were these things?! He reached into the pocket of his jacket. A small pole expanded and he swung it at the creature.

"Back!" He shouted swinging the pole, "I said back!" the creature snapped its jaws over the pole, breaking it in half. "Okay." He said. The hound swung its claws; Hiro pushed the girl back out of the way. He let out a shout of pain as the icy claws dug into him. A chunk of ice broke off in his arm. He looked at the small piece.

He heard a loud beep above him and looked up. Some thing was landing in front of them, in-between the larger beast and them.

"Baymax!" he shouted, he almost laughed with relief.

 _"_ _I came when I heard a call of distress."_ It said, turning to Hiro. It was dressed in a full purple and red suit, equipped with flame boosters, and a helmet. The girl looked a little startled but not completely. Which was odd. Mostly people would be shocked to see a giant purple and red robot suddenly flying into an ally. The creatures didn't seem surprised either. They just growled at him like they had at Hiro. Hiro backed away.

"Stop those things." Hiro pointed. Baymax turned to each of them. He put up his fist and pointed at each of them. Both the fists shot out of the arm slamming into the creatures with a huge explosion. One of them let out a whine, before exploding into snowflakes. Hiro wanted cheer, but the creatures were reforming and there was no time. "Get us out of here Baymax." He grabbed the girl's hand.

Baymax wrapped an arm around Hiro and the girl. _"For safety's sake, please do not let go until I have come to a complete stop."_ A roar came drowning out the rest of his speech as they took off into the air. The girl didn't scream as she wrapped her arm around Baymax's arm as they were lifted into the air. They shot up high, but not too high with the rain. Lightening flashed and Hiro knew the dangers of electricity probably better then anyone. He turned to Baymax without looking down.

"Home." He said. Baymax turned left and began to fly to their apartment. He was fast, and the girl clanged to the robot with ease. She didn't look the least bit surprised that she was flying, or worried for that matter. She looked a little upset though and wet. Hiro wished he had his suit. It could protect him from the rain and help him stick to Baymax II better. But beggars can't be choosers. The ride was relatively silent until they landed in front of his Aunts restaurant which doubled as an apartment. He could see his Aunt inside making food, too busy to notice the three of them. But Hiro didn't want to take any chances. She was already worried about him enough. Walking through the door with a soaking wet shaking girl was probably not the best idea.

"Maybe you should land on the roof." He told Baymax. He obeyed, firing himself up again and landing on the roof. He let them go, the blond girl collapsing to the ground. Hiro let out a breath of relief. "Well that worked out better then I thought." He looked at his watch, and wiped his face of the rain so he could see better. "Could have been there a bit faster though." He turned to face her "Who are you? And what were those things?"

She shook all over, "My name is S-S-Sophie." She said shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't k-know w-w-what those things w-were."

"We should probably get you inside." Hiro said. "You can explain everything in there."

 _"_ _I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_ Baymax said.

Hiro turned back to his soaked partner, "Oh, sorry Baymax, I am satisfied with my—"

Thump. Hiro turned back around. Sophie lay on the ground, her blond hair every where, her eyes closed. Hiro knelt by her in the rain. He frowned as he looked her up and down. "Actually Baymax. I may need a little more of your help."

Baymax leaned over his shoulder, _"Patient Unconscious."_


	5. Chapter 3

_"Yah, because if you keep talking like that I may have to clean my ears out with soap."_ —Fall of the Guardians— **Jackson Overland Frost**

* * *

They had flown over the sea for hours. The cold sea wind pulled Merida left and right as though fighting with the south wind that was so kind to her…or at least somewhat kind to her.

Merida hated the cold and the icy wind tearing at her skin was more then she could handle. On top of that the South wind was being painfully annoying, pulling her back and forth and then throwing her up too high. Then as though it was the funniest thing in the world he just dropped her before picking her up again. Indeed, the wind was seriously annoying her. She was having a horrible time keeping up. It didn't help when the north wind kept pulling at her too.

She was getting tired, her wings sluggish with each flap. She couldn't imagine having to carry two people while flying for a straight 18 hours. It had been a long time since they landed on the ground and she was beginning to wonder if they would ever get to the safe house.

But the worst part of all was definitely Hiccups stares. Even as a dragon he still had the ultimate Hiccup stare. Something she could remember from the hundreds of years before when they first met. She could never get over it. He wanted answers, he wanted to know about her, he wanted to know what happened to her. And she didn't want to tell him. Not right now. Not after hundreds of years of being alone.

She couldn't explain even if she wanted to. She couldn't explain the years of waiting for Jack and he to arrive. She couldn't explain being a Guardian for a short time before she was banished because she stopped believing in her center. How could she explain the nights spent yelling at the moon, or the years she spent wishing she could die because she wasn't sure she would see them ever again? No. She couldn't explain. Why bother. She flapped her wings feeling them begin to groan in protest.

Her mind drifted to ancient memories, of her mother, her brothers, all of them together working. She was so happy then. She passed away from old age years later. 70 years old, she had no husband, no kids, but she had been happy. The one thing she wished was to see Hiccup and Jack again. Hiccup had gone home soon after the treaty had been signed. A treaty that would last decades. And she never knew what happened to Jack, only that he went back to the future. She couldn't tell you what time or year.

So when Man in Moon brought her back from the earth as her Cupid, she couldn't help but wish that she could see them again. Finding out that Jack was dead...

She couldn't think about that, so she turned her attention to the mountains. But a blizzard was hitting and it was getting harder to see. The wind was louder this time. Cold screams into the night air. The south wind sounded close to giving up and just dropping Merida. "Please don't, please." She whispered. It seemed to debate for a moment before finally deciding to grant her wish and soldier on through the cold. _We of the south wind do not get along with them of the north. We are of two spirits._ She was surprised she was able to make out there words. "Do you know where we are going?" she asked it.

 _No, and yes. We have never dared traveled to this height and can hardly keep up. There sorrow makes things all the more difficult._

"What is the wind sad about?" Merida asked.

It was as though the North wind had enhanced the sound for her. Now the cold north winds voice could be heard clearly but there voice wasn't thick like the south wind. It was light like a song. _Where is he? Where did he go? The boy that made the ice and snow._ They sung it in high tones, but it was clear the sadness in there voice.

Merida's heart sunk. Could it be possible even the wind could miss him?

* * *

Hiccup wasn't sure what to think. So many questions filled his mind. Why had Father Time and Mother Earth not send them after Jack was one of them? Father Earth and Mother Time, according to what he remembered from what he was told, had sent Jack to find all three of them. To make them a team. Jack job was simple and complicated all at the same time. Find three new Guardians, bring them back. Hiccup had hardly known much more other then the Guardians protected the children of the world. And that Jack must lead them together if they were ever to defeat Pitch and who knew what else. But if Jack was meant to find them, didn't that mean he was meant to lead them? So why did Father Time and Mother Earth let him die. It was Rapunzel's fault in the first place. Shouldn't they have left her?

Something else had come to mind as well. Was Pitch the one who had murdered Jack? They hadn't seen Pitch, or anyone else, and that spear prodding from his chest didn't seem like sand. But was it Pitch? It had to be. Who else would have killed Jack like that? Who else was so cold blooded as to let him bleed to death? No one but Pitch Black.

 _Your anger is getting to you Hiccup. Please calm down or we won't be able to fly properly._

 _I'm sorry Toothless._ He said back to the dragon in his thoughts.

 _I understand you want revenge, but blame and anger will not help._

 _I just don't know what to do…Jack was my friend._

 _And nothing will bring him back, but you had said it right to Rapunzel earlier. Follow your own advice._

 _I always wondered what it would be like to talk to you_ , Hiccup let out a sigh.

 _Now you know,_ he could almost see Toothless's grin, and smiled himself forgetting for a second that no one could hear him but him. He flapped beside the giant goose that looked at him with beady eyes. He was beginning to notice how tired he really was and was wondering when they were going to land. "Where are we going!" he called, his voice sounding strange to him. Unrealistic. He ignored it the best he could and waited for an answer.

Katherine turned to him from the back of her goose, "We're almost there, but I'm going to warn you." She said turning back to the direction they were flying, "The entrance may be a little…jarring."

"Jarring?" Hiccup called.

 _What does she mean by Jarring?_

 _I don't know, why don't you ask her?_ Hiccup answered Toothless spitefully _._ Toothless sounded a little frustrated by that answer judging from the growl that filled his head. He ignored it and turned back to flying. Up ahead he saw something, a swirl on the surface of the sea. He almost stopped flapping his wings making Nightlight and Holly tense. He could feel fear fill his chest, and his dragon spine began to heat up. He tried to ignore the feeling, but he couldn't shake it, and Toothless shouted in his head all kinds of protests that he tried to block out. The swirling grew bigger as they drew closer and what looked like a storm began to appear above it, as black as night. Lightening flashed in the clouds, tracing blue lines. Merida dropped next to Hiccup, stopping just before she hit his wings and looked at him. Her hair had never looked more wild, "What the heck is that!" she shouted.

The wind had increased making it nearly impossible for him and her to fly. Her hair got fire, but the wind blew it out almost as quickly as it lit. Hiccup struggled against the wind, and now the rain that pelted him like stones. He squinted to see Katherine through the rain and Rapunzel who was holding onto the goose with all her might, her eyes closed. Katherine's hair was plastered to her face, and Rapunzel's wet hair ran behind her in long strands. Katherine turned to him, shouting something, but the wind tore her voice away.

Rapunzel didn't look happy though from what she said. Holly shouted from on top of Hiccup, "That's it!" he turned to her.

"What's it?" he shouted. She pointed to the swirling black waters, pulsing with electricity. "THAT!" he shouted, "You mean the swirling vortex of doom!?"

"That's the one!" she shouted, the wind pulled Hiccup up to the left.

"No way!" he shouted, spitting the salty water that filled his mouth. If they went toward that thing they'd drown. There was no doubt. He had seen entire fleets of ships get destroyed by whirlpools. A dragon a goose and a few guardians would easily never come out of that. Not in one piece at least. Katherine seemed not in the least afraid, she waved to them, with Rapunzel staring wide eyed then dove into the waters. "Rapunzel!" he shouted.

"Just dive into the waters!" Holly said from his back.

"Your crazy!" he shouted back, trying to back away with his wings, but the storm pushed him closer.

"Listen, Mother Nature is buying us some time, her storm is covering the entrance, if you don't dive now, we may never get there!" she shouted.

"We're going to die!" Hiccup said, Toothless seemed to agree. His shouts in his head were so loud now that he couldn't ignore them anymore.

"You've done worse then this, Hiccup the third!" she shouted, "You have to trust me! You'll be okay!"

Hiccup saw the pull where Rapunzel had vanished. He felt Nightlight and Holly on his back confidently holding on. He reached to Toothless, _We're going to do it bud, you ready?_

Silence at first, then a confident, _very well_. Hiccup closed his eyes, said a prayer to Odin, and then folded his wings diving into the water. The first thing he was aware of was the salt water filling his lungs and the water pressing against him. Holly and Nightlight must have fallen off, he couldn't feel them anymore. Unable to hold his dragon form anymore his body slipped into its human form almost as though forced into it. In human form it was much worse. He pushed back and forth. He struggled against the waves, but it was like trying to push a castle. He flailed, putting his hands to his throat and struggling from keeping the air in his lungs. How long had he been spinning, how long under the water? It could have been seconds but it felt like hours. He couldn't think, could breath, couldn't fight

Black dots danced in his eyes, and just when he was about to give into the darkness he felt as if he was pushed through wax and went rolling onto hard earth. He spluttered and spit, coughing up the sea water that had filled his mouth. He breathed in sweet clean air, shaking all over. He brushed back soaked hair and tried to stand, but his muscles might as well been made of jelly. He felt strong arms lift him by the shoulder, he saw his friends, all of them being helped to there feet. Including Merida and Rapunzel. Merida looked furious, brushing away the helpful stranger's hands.

Hiccup vision swirled, but he managed to make out the white haired woman in front of him. Her eyes were sea green and her skin was dark. But she looked young, and smiled sweetly at him. She was dressed in a blue dress, with fur at her wrists and a glowing blue stone that hung limp around her neck. She said something to him he couldn't make out. She said something else, similar, but his head hurt and he couldn't understand, "Please, please stop talking."

"Ah, so that is the language you speak." She said. It took him a moment to realize he had spoken Scandinavian like he had when he was home, and that she had just spoken the same to him.

"Y-you know my language?" he whispered.

"We know all languages." She said this time speaking in English. "Come." She returned to his native language smiling, "You must come with me, the king and queen will be eager to see you and your friends." She helped held out her hand. Rapunzel had run ahead of him, brushing back wet stands of blond hair she stood at the edge of a cliff, her mouth wide with wonder; her eyes had changed to bright yellow, with a hint of lime green, making Hiccup shake his head. Then he took his place next to her, Merida at his left. Her wings shook making her rise in the air and shaking off the droplets. Her eyes too widened, and Hiccup was shocked. Holly looked at them smiling as they stared in wonder and amazement. "Welcome," she said, in her think Russian accent. "To the city of Atlantis."


	6. Chapter 4

_"_ _Duh, duh, duh, we're dead."_ —How to Train Your Dragon— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

"I thought you said it was a safe house." Rapunzel said as she struggled to follow the group down a steep in climb. The city was massive, all built on circular bit of land and surrounded by a waterfall. A small bridge reached across a colossal cavern where lava far below boiled and hissed. It was a long way down if one was to slip. The white haired people ignored her, nimbly jumping from stone to stone like grasshoppers. Rapunzel tried to ignore how helpless she felt, but more then once one of them had to help her. Nightlight was finally forced to stay by her side as they climbed down the cliff toward the bridge. Her hair got stuck on so many things he would often have to stop just to help.

"Well, safe house was just the name we decided to call it." He said, holding out his hand to help her step down from a stone. "Safe city, probably would have been more appropriate?" Rapunzel slipped on some moss and yelp as she fell. Nightlight was quick though and caught her before she could hit the ground. She tried not to look him, her face turning red.

"S-sorry." She said.

He smiled a dazzling smile, which seemed to glow as brightly as his hair. "Not a problem Princess." He said. "Yuh know your eyes change color depending on what you feel." He said changing the subject.

"They uh…" she reached for her face, "They what?"

"Change color." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "They were yellow before when you looked at the city, with an edge of like green, and just now they turned Magenta, which probably means your embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" she said, feeling rage fill her.

"Orange, defiantly means your irritated and at a guess, red means your furious. I'd rather it not reach red please." He reached out his hand to help her down the next group of stones but she ignored it and climbed down her self. "Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have said anything." He laughed when she shot him a glare. "Yep! Red means angry!"

Rapunzel marched past him and tried to catch up with Holly.

Katherine caught up with her instead, "Don't be angry at him, he doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Rapunzel said, she didn't really care, she had meant it sarcastically but Katherine turned to her with a sad but serious tone.

"Regret." She whispered. Rapunzel bit her lip, her eyes she was sure now must have changed color, and she hated it more then anything. The last thing she wanted was for people to tell how she was feeling. Now everyone would just have to look at her freakish eyes and they'd know. It would have been better if Nightlight had kept his mouth shut. Katherine turned away, putting a hand on her goose, "He was born the Guardian of Innocence. Being the Guardians of innocence means he can't feel regret." She looked at him, "I should know." He smiled as he jumped from stone to stone as quickly as lightening. "He means well, he truly feels sadness for you, he does know your upset, and he feels sorrow himself, but he doesn't know how to express it properly. I suppose it's for the best though." She smiled weakly at Rapunzel, her eyes dull and sad.

They had finally reached the bridge and the heavy smell of sulfur was more then she could stand. She covered her nose and gagged. The woman turned to them smiling, "Watch your step, I had to build this bridge a little more then 100 years ago, not fun." She stepped onto the bridge and it rocked back and forth under her bare brown feet. The jewelry that hung from them clanged, but she seemed to have no problem walking across.

The bridge didn't sway underneath her, but it looked like it could collapse if too many were on it. 6 of the other people that had helped quickly followed her without thought. Katherine and Holly didn't think twice but quickly followed them onto the bridge, it swayed back and forth a little but none of the seemed to mind. Soon they were across and turning to the others to follow. Nightlight stepped on the bridge but noticed that the others weren't following. He laughed.

"Come on you guys." He said, "It's perfectly safe."

Hiccup frowned. _Well it has to be safe if all them could go on it at the same time_ , Toothless pointed out.

"Maybe." Hiccup said out loud, "Come on Merida."

"Uh, no." Merida looked at the lava below. "I think I'll pass on that little adventure."

Nightlight smirked, "Come on there, you should be the least worried of the whole crew about lava."

"Well I'm not." She snapped.

He laughed, "What about you Sunshine." He turned to Rapunzel who scowled at him, "Jeez, stop being so angry, red is not your color."

 _If we don't go I don't think the others will either._

 _You're probably right,_ Hiccup answered toothless. Out loud he said, "I'm coming." He stepped onto the bridge. He expected it to rock as soon as his foot hit it, but he found the seemingly bridle wood extremely sturdy. After that walking toward the middle was no problem. Nightlight stayed on the edge of the bridge.

"Come on girls, are you going to be out done by a boy." He mocked and broke into his bell like laugh.

Merida scowled, and marched across. She was also shocked to find how sturdy the bridge was. She turned to Rapunzel half way across and call, "It's safe! Come on!"

Rapunzel looked at the boiling river of lava and felt her face pale, "I…Uh…"

Nightlight held out his hand patiently. He smiled a lopsided smile, his grey eyes twinkling. "Come on Sunshine, you trust me don't you?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. For a moment he had sounded just like Jack, and she could remember that moment when she was afraid to go with Bunny. She had trusted him so much, and then she betrayed him. She felt the memory build up as she stared at the outstretched pale hand. He didn't show any signs of moving and she realized he wasn't going to cross until she chose to cross. With a tentative step forward she took his hand. It was warmer then Jacks, and stepped onto the planks. They didn't budge under her feet but the smell of sulfur and the lava made her shake. He didn't let go though, he just said, "Don't look down."

So she obeyed and looked at him. He just smiled and lead her across.

"See?" he said, "It's not so bad." There was a loud bubbling pop and she flinched. "Hey, no losing your nerve now, we're almost across." She nodded and tried to focus on the others across. They all waited patiently. But her mind kept going back to Jack; he was the one leading her across not Nightlight. He was the one waiting on the other end of the bridge, not Merida, or Hiccup. She was doing this for him. Not anyone else. Nightlight looked at her eyes and said, "Huh."

"What is it this time?" she said, her voice coming out a little less irritable then she would have liked.

"Nothing." He said, but he had looked at her eyes and she knew it wasn't nothing so she swallowed and tried not to let her face go red. When she finally got to the other side she couldn't have been happier. She stepped out onto the land and Nightlight grinned, "See? I told you, you'd be okay." He smiled big enough that she could see his dimples and he seemed to glow all the brighter. Rapunzel ignored him as she turned to the others waiting. She felt her ears turn red and was suddenly very glad she had long her. Had her eyes turned Magenta? She didn't know, and now she wished she did.

"Sorry." She said, putting a hand behind her back.

"It's quite alright." The woman said.

No it wasn't, and Rapunzel realized how difficult she had been in such a simple situation. She was so embarrassed she was sure it showed everywhere. But no one mentioned her eyes, or her face or the way her shoulders slumped. Perhaps they didn't notice, or didn't care. But she wished she knew what they really thought. She wished she could see inside there heads.

* * *

Father Time's goggles were pulled up on his head, his tiny eyes, usually magnified by the goggles were now so small they were no more then beads. Not that you could see them. He had placed his head in his hands covering his face and trying very hard not to lose it. He knew there were clocks that needed fixing, some were too slow, some too fast but he hadn't moved in hours and Mother Earth hadn't pushed him. She stood at the side her head bowed. Her chocolate colored skin glowing in the dim light. She hadn't moved in hours either. No animals came to her and the leaves that made up her dress were drooping and drying out. Her green eyes were almost grey they were so dull, and they were puffy and red from the hours she had spent crying.

When Jack Frost's clock had burst inside the china cabinet hours ago she had known what was happening and also knew she was powerless to stop it. Father Time had never worked so vigorously in all his life. His tiny hands opened up the back but the look of utter horror on his face spoke a thousand words. He had pulled out every tool imaginable. Tools she knew for a fact were made just for the Guardians clocks, because the Guardians were made out of some the most indestructible material known to man. It had started with the color. The color faded from almost all the guardians' clocks. Red was a brown, green was the color of vomit. There was no more shine in the gold, or silver, or diamonds, they were as brilliant as a boulder, but Jacks was the worse.

Grease spilled from the creases and the hands had exploded off, the silver designs chipped away and Father Time opened the back she had sickly seen the state of the gears. Some of the diamond gears had cracks running through them, and screws were coming out. Silver, which should never rust, was turning brown and cracking as though it was simple iron. His tiny hands worked fast, but not fast enough. He looked determined to have it fixed, but just as he placed a new silver spring in it, it would rust too. Then the clock, which had started to tick slowly suddenly stopped. The sound of ticking is heard all the time. They are also used to when a clock stops. But the Guardians clock stop was deafening and he literarily froze when it happened. Mother Earth felt the lost life immediately, and she was used to that feeling for she feels the loss of life from every creature. This however was the most painful loss she had ever felts. It was as if the earth had turned to ice, so still and cold. She had fallen to her knees with the shock. Even though she had known it was coming she couldn't of anticipated the pain it would cause. She found herself wailing without realizing it, crying and unable to stand.

Father Time had never moved from where he sat, not for a long time. He cradled the stopped clock in his hand until it faded away. The first clock to ever fade in his hands. He was more disappointed in himself then anything. But things only got worse as he looked up and saw man in moons glass clock turn as clouded as milk. It didn't stop, but the beauty of clock had faded, much like the others. After that he couldn't even look at the other clocks. All except Jokul's which sat in the corner on his China cabinet. He wanted nothing more then to smash that clock to bits. But he knew he couldn't. The rules prevented him from doing it. So he just pushed back his goggles and placed his head in hands. He had not moved from that position in so long one would have thought he had fallen asleep.

Mother Earth finally spoke, brushing back a black strand of hair, "We knew it was going to happen." Was all she said.

Father Time didn't look at her. He lifted his head from his hands and stared at China Cabinet full of Guardians clocks, including three new ones. "Then why didn't we do something." He croaked, his voice sounded so dry.

"We had to make a choice." She said.

He still didn't look at her, "But was it the right one." He whispered.

"You never well—" but she couldn't finish, because she wasn't sure. She instead let out a sad long breath.

"You don't have an answer." He said.

"I wish I knew." She looked down at her hands, "Rapunzel could change everything, she has such a light in her, like I have never seen."

"But we could have sent at least one to go help him." Father Time snapped turning to her with wild angry eyes.

"Neither Hiccup, or Merida would have been able to face Jokul, you know that. They would have died trying and then we would have lost two instead of one." Mother Earth was trying to sound confident but her voice cracked as she said it. "Rapunzel would have been killed by Pitch if we didn't send them after her, and they only would have found her together. We need her."

"We needed them all!" Father Time shouted, "What about the team, the Guardians of the Seasons, and Adults!" he waved his hand at the cabinet, "Without Jack they're incomplete! There broken! There not a team! How can they possible hope of doing this with four Guardians missing, and one dead!"

"The plan has changed my husband." She said without looking at him, "Perhaps we misinterpreted it from the beginning."

"Misinterpreted?" he looked at her flaming eyes, "What does that mean, if that wasn't the plan then what was!"

She looked down, "I-I don't know. Something has changed something…"

"Without the Guardians the world is doomed." Father Time through down a tool, "The apocalypse has already begun. Shadow will have his war and win, and the prince of darkness will control what is left of the earth."

"No." Mother Earth said looking at him, "It is not the end; we would not be here if it was." Her green eyes flashed. "There's still a chance. The Guardians are weak but not defeated. We may be able to win yet."

"How can you be so confident?" He said.

"Because, one child still believes." She pointed out, "And as long as one believes the Guardians still have a chance." She looked at him frowning, "We can not give up faith. We must keep on going, even if it is hard."

He looked at the three new clocks, and dropped his head again, "You're right." He took one out, "I better get back to work." She nodded.

* * *

The Dark Guardians were all talking in quiet tones in the North Pole workshop. The Yeti had long since vacated the premises, leaving the huge place in a deathly silence. A few elves who had been confused had stayed behind, but soon even all of them were gone. Pitch had not left Norths work shop in hours. For what reason they weren't sure, but they were getting a little bit irritable with him waiting in the Globe room where it stood blank of all lights except one.

They ignored it of course, because a thousand darkened lights were better then one dim one and they felt no fear for this one little spark. The control panel had been reconfigured, black lights glowed for each child that believed in the dark Guardians, and the numbers were growing by the thousands. Mother Gothel sharpened her Knife as she sat at the control panel. She ignored the others who all stared at the globe impatiently. Finally satisfied she hid the knife in a small belt and turned to Jokul was surveying the chair that was place in front of the Fire place.

Since he had arrived things had changed a little. He seemed to have taken the right hand of Pitch, not in so many words was it mentioned but the small way he walked around, in his egotistical way made her realize that he meant business. He held the ice covered staff like it was a scepter and looked down at anyone who told him what to do. He was dashing, even she could admit that. His pin striped vest and pants could have been tailored only for him they fit so perfectly and his shirt which he left partly unbuttoned with sleeves rolled up revealed pale almost blue skin. His eyes were as hard as the ice cycles that clung to his staff and the cape was there to give a feel of superiority as well as a bit of drama to his costuming. The cape even looked like it was made of spun ice. His hair was brushed back perfectly, and the ends were frosted into place. He dressed like a king, but he looked no older then 16…maybe 17.

He brushed a hand over the chair by the fire place. Where his hand touched ice grew over it, covering Russian designs. He smiled a half smile.

"I wouldn't do that." Gothel said, drawing the other Dark Guardians to look.

"Like you could possible understand the superiority of my place." He smiled as he took off his cape and draped it over the top of the chair, the entire chair was incased in ice.

"Pitch wouldn't like it if you sat there." She pointed out.

"Pitch, is weak, and soon I'll be taking his place." He slid confidently into the chair, "A perfect fit." He said, running his hand over the ice covered chair.

"You're nothing but a child." Drago said, scowling at him, his muscles rippling with the movement, "What make you think you would be in charge if he stepped down."

Jokul laughed, his laugh sounding like ice breaking, "Young man, I was creating blizzards and ice storms before your Grandparents were even born."

"You insolent—" Drago began, but he stopped as Jokul raised his staff, stalagmite like ice sickles grew from the earth surrounding him. One raised pressing against his throat. Two icy beasts appeared next to Jokul, he petted one like it was nothing more then a wolf smiling at Drago.

"Maybe I'm a bit stronger then you think." He said.

"But you aren't taking over for me yet." The voice that came was full of sophistication. Pitch stepped out of the shadows. He was tall, hair spiked back, yellow eyes and a Nightmare at his side. Jokul didn't even budge from his seat, but all the other Dark Guardians jumped and turned, except for Gothel who just scowled. "Get out of my chair."

Jokul got up, he pulled off the cape and the ice faded away, the ice hounds followed him growling at Pitch. "Maybe not yet." He said, putting the cape around his shoulder and pinning it a piece of ice, "But soon."

Pitch didn't sit down, but put his hand on the throne, turning it as black as the shadows from which he came. The Dark Guardians waited for him to speak to them, but even when he did they felt it was too soon. "Was the child killed?"

Jokul leaned on his beast spinning the staff, "Unfortunately no, she got away, had some help from some boy and a robot, but don't worry, we found her and are working on neutralizing the situation even as we speak."

"That's unacceptable." Pitch sat down, "If the child convinces another to believe it could ruin our plans."

"Don't worry Grandpa." Jokul leered, "No one knows how kill like I do. Besides, it's not as much fun if I kill her right away."

"Maybe." Pitch said, "But we have little time for games."

"Stop it, Black, I killed Jack didn't I?"

Pitch jumped from his seat and slid to Jokul so fast that all the Dark Guardians were still staring at the throne when got there. "Yes, you did, against my orders."

Jokul was un-phased, "Blah, blah, blah, you wanted him dead, and he's dead. That's all that matters." He slammed the end of his staff on the ground freezing it solid.

"Yes, he is." Pitch said, "And I suppose there's no changing it, but what about the others. The three chosen, where are they?" he turned back to his throne and sat down.

"They disappeared; they must have gone into hiding." Gothel said before Jokul could do anything more to piss Pitch off.

"Impossible." Pitch said, "There's no place on earth that can hide from shadows."

"Maybe no place on earth, but what about under." Jokul asked, "They could be hiding anywhere from the Himalayas to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Maybe, I'll send my shadows to check there."

"There's no point, I mean, even if we find them they can't fight, there powerless without Mani." Gothel said, "You said so yourself."

"Guardians are. Chosen's aren't." Pitch said, "There not held by the rules, until they make the oath. Besides them there is the Guardian Councils that got away. And Mani may be sleeping but he could be woken by any of them."

"But the other Guardians are imprisoned." Drago said, "They can't do a thing."

"Unless there set free." He put his chin his hand thoughtfully. When he looked back at them he was frowning, "I'll have to send you all on guard duty for the keys, if either the Chosen or the Guardians Council gets there hands on them they may set the Guardians free. And we can't have that, not until we get that last child dead." He turned to Jokul, "Are you sure you have that covered."

"Consider it already done." Jokul said.

"We'll Guard the keys." Gothel said, "There's no way they'll get past us."

"They better not," Pitch said, "Because if they get out before this child is killed they'll still be able to fight."

"What about Shadows promise?" Jokul countered.

"All good things come to those who wait Jokul. You were always impatient." He waved his hand, "Now go."


	7. Chapter 5

_"By the gods, I'm a dragon. I'm a dragon! I AM A DRAGON!"—_ Fall of the Guardians— **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

* * *

The city of Atlantis was surrounded by a waterfall. Where the water came from even Hiccup couldn't guess. Maybe an underground spring of some sort but that didn't seem to quiet fit it. As they got closer he noticed what he had thought to be pillars at first. But as he got a closer look he realized they were stone giants. These giants bodies were covered in vegetation and strange birds nested on there heads. Huge black sockets stared at them as they walked passed, seemingly following there movements. There arms were outstretched as though they were about to embrace the air, but none of the moved. The carving was beautiful and ancient. It reminded him a little of his home.

The city it self was a masterpiece of a culture he had never even heard of. Homes were built into collapsed building, but even so they made the collapsed pieces look so much apart of them that none of them notice at first the disrepair. Stunningly embroidered cloth and ribbon hung around the building and flowers along with other strange things grew into the windows and doors. The air smelled of salt and fish. A familiar smell, that made him feel at home.

Children ran around dressed in blue and white and coral colors and ever man woman and child had a blue glowing stone necklace. Men and women alike had tattoos as elaborate and strange as the ruins. They walked through a marked where people waved at them grinning. White hair was tied to the back of there head or braided thickly with beads and ribbons strung through. They wore other jewelry other the necklaces, bracelets with stones that must have cost a fortune caught the light so perfectly.

And high above the city, floating in the air was a glowing blue orb with carved stone pillars surrounding it. These stone pillars had faces cared into them, faces of ancient people he was sure. But none he recognized. He might have stared at them forever but a reminder from Toothless that they may lose there guide made him look back at the direction he was supposed to go.

None of the people seemed at all surprised or worried about there group. Hiccup couldn't tell whether it was because they were being lead by there own people, of if they recognized some of them. At least Holly and Nightlight. But now that he thought about it, he realized that none of them should see him at all. And yet everywhere they turned people smiled, and waved and nodded. Hiccup could remember being told that Guardians couldn't be seen by people who didn't believe. So how could all of these people, who lived thousands of feet below the sea, see them?

He wanted to ask Holly but they come up to a place that had to be the palace. He admittedly was a little worried about meeting the king and queen of this land, but his worries were swept away as woman ran out. She was dressed in a long blue robe and wore and extravagant feathered and stone crown on head. Her skin was especially dark and her eyes were as blue as sapphires. Her white hair was so ornately done that even Hiccup had to shake his head confused. She didn't stop to think but wrapped her arms around Nightlight and Katherine with a huge hug. Out after her came a man very different from her. He was skinny and pale with blond brown hair, with a pair of crooked glasses on his nose, he wore blue and white like her, although not nearly as fancy, in his hand was a book and a pencil. From behind him a group of children stood, there eyes wide as they stared at the crew of Guardians.

The woman pulled away from Katherine and Nightlight, a huge smile on her tattooed face, "It had been so long." She said.

"Yes it has Kida, almost over a hundred years now." Katherine said; she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you remember Holly." She waved to her.

"Yes indeed." She smiled, "But tell me, who are these other three. That have joined you?" she looked at them with a raised white eyebrow, "I do not recognize them from your visits."

"They are friends, it is a long story." Katherine answered.

"And I shall hear every word of it." She waved to the curtain that hung over the stone, "Come, I will some food brought to us and you can tell us your tale."

The man turned to the kids who were still staring at the Guardians even as they walked over to the purple curtain. He smiled and said, "I suppose class is dismissed for now."

That made them forget about the Guardians, they let out a cheer and ran away down the street leaving him to shake his head.

* * *

Baymax had scanned her 16 times in the last 8 hours. It was late, but Hiro had managed to keep his aunt from coming to his room. It was three in the morning and the last thing he could even think about was sleep. He checked Sophie but she hadn't moved and Baymax claimed she had a high fever. Baymax and he had sneaked Sophie in and put her in what had used to be Tadashi's side of the room. The bed that Tadashi had, had not been touched since his death other then the few times that Hiro would sleep walk. He would often find himself there, remembering how his big brother had helped scared away his bad dreams.

Now it was a hospital bed for a soaking wet girl that been chased down by…well…he didn't know what exactly.

Baymax had HD cameras and a terabyte of memory in his main frame. He always captured every single battle they were on. But no matter how many times Hiro replayed the footage of the beasts over and over again he just couldn't figure out what they were. He rubbed his arm where the small piece of ice had stuck in. It hadn't melted when he got back, which went against all the laws of nature. And now as he studied it under the microscope he was shocked to find that the snow flaked attached and the frozen H2O was in fact moving clinging and changing. It was almost as if it was alive. But snow didn't live, it was inanimate, it had no feelings or emotions so that couldn't be possible.

He turned to Baymax, "How is she doing Baymax."

 _"Patient Unconscious, with a high fever and a few abrasions on the lower arm, back and thigh."_

"But is she going to be okay?" he asked, sliding over in his chair, "I mean, will she wake up?"

" _Uncertain."_ He answered; he scanned her again for the 17th time.

He slid away, checking his cell, "Thanks Baymax, keep an eye on her, if she's not up and moving by the morning I'll have to tell my aunt. And you know how she can get." He checked to see if any message had been sent back by his friends but none had answered yet. He couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. He could really use there help. His worries were for nothing though because just then he heard a beep and he turned to his touch screens. He was getting a Video call from Gogo. Minutes later the entire crew was there.

"Hey Hiro!" Honey waved from the screen, "I'm sorry about before."

"Don't sweat it guys, it was one thing, I was just a little moody." He smiled to show them he meant it but she still look unconvinced. "Anyway." He said changing the subject, "I want you guys to check something out." He pressed a button and the video sent. He watched as there eyes widened watching the video, and then they turned to him.

"What the heck was that?!" Wasabi shouted.

"Headphones Wasabi." Hiro said wincing and placing a hand on his ear.

He flinched, "Oh, yah, sorry."

Gogo frowned, placing her chin in hand, "It could be magnetics." She said.

"I thought so too." Hiro said, "But I magnified it and take a look." A picture was sent that showed the picture magnified revealing the crystalized ice and the snow flakes.

"Snow?" Honey said, "That doesn't make sense, snow can't just for together like that, not on its own, that's scientifically impossible."

"Stop telling me what it shouldn't be doing and tell me why it is doing it." Hiro said leaning back in his chair.

"Micro chips?" Wasabi suggested, "Perhaps each snowflake contains a microscopic chip that freezes water droplets and then someone uses a machine to control there form."

"Now that's not a bad idea." Gogo said nodding.

"Your right." Hiro said, "And I thought about that, so I tested to see if there was anything besides water." He sent a picture he had seen under the microscope. But all it showed was the basic elements of H2O, Hydrogen and Oxygen. The blobs on the screen would have made anyone else just dismiss it as modern art, but Honey could tell there was no change in the components.

After staring at the screen for what must have been hours she turned to Hiro and said. "This is making no scientific sense."

"Did you know I use a hair drier on this." He lifted up the chunk of ice, it was still cold, in fact it was getting colder and he had to use gloves to hold it. "An hour under a hair dryer and an hour in boiling water, nothing. I'm almost set the smoke detectors off but this thing refuses to melt, in fact it's getting colder."

"That's insane!" Wasabi shouted again, and all of the hero's said, "headphones Wasabi, headphones!"

"Sorry." He whispered.

"So, you guys have anymore theories?" Hiro asked, he waited patiently but all of them seemed as stumped as he was.

He leaned back in his chair and waited, counting the seconds he reached 263 before Honey said, "Sorry Hiro, we're stumped, do you have any clues?"

Hiro remembered Sophie being taken care of by Baymax, "I may have one lead, but it is a big maybe." He said without looking at them.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Gogo asked crossing her arms.

"I'd rather not until I'm completely sure, anyone get in contact with Fred?" he asked.

"Fred was forced out of town by his father, something about a family photo shoot; he should be back this afternoon though. Why?" She asked.

"Maybe he's heard about one of these things from one of his comics." Hiro said.

"That desperate huh?" Wasabi joked.

"Do you guys have any better ideas?" Hiro asked. None of them could answer so Hiro just nodded. "Come over tomorrow afternoon, and if you see Fred, tell him to come to, and to bring whatever info he's got on ice dogs."

"Bye Hiro, try to get some sleep bud." Wasabi waved and his camera cut out.

Honey and Gogo both waved too, and soon there screens were dark. Hiro slid back over in his chair to Sophie; Baymax was using a cloth to pat down her head. Hiro leaned back in his chair again, crossing his arms and frowning. There was no way he was getting any sleep tonight. He would just have to work on this puzzle himself. Suddenly he wished he had told his friends about her. Maybe they could have suggested something to wake her up. However, he did realize she was safe in Baymax's hands, even if it was for hours. He might as well do research on the girl herself.

Sliding back to his computer he typed down Sophie into the search bar. The screen lit up with thousands of Sophie's from around the world including a Sophie from a book call Keepers of the Lost Cities…whatever that was. He was beginning to wonder if he was going to reach yet another dead end when he came across a missing children report of a Sophie Bennet. He was uncertain at first but although the picture showed a younger version of her there was no denying that the Sophie Bennet in the picture was the Sophie Bennet he had saved. The report said she was missing on November 18th, but it was the 21st, which meant she had been missing for more then three days. But that didn't explain how she got here, or why she was here in the first place or even why those beasts were chasing her. Another dead end. He was tempted to call the police to them he found her. They would send her back home and that would be the end of it. Or would it? Something told him that things were not as simple as he thought. Besides, he wanted answers and she was the only one who could give them to her. So whether or not she woke up in the morning she was staying here, at least until he found out what he wanted to know.

He yawned and stretched. Checking the clock. Four in the morning. He should probably get some sleep. "Baymax, wake me up if there's any change in her state."

 _"Will do."_ Baymax said, and Hiro lay down in bed. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Has it really been a hundred years?" Kida said. Servants had walked in carrying platters of strange food that actually smelled amazing. But whether they were animal or vegetable was still up for debate. Some there was no doubt, like a purple squid like creature stuffed with some sweet breading. Rapunzel refused to eat it, but she enjoyed some other food such as some fruit that had been fried in some strange nut oil. The nut was spicy, and the oil from it was turned into gravy that could be put on almost anything else. All the food was in colors that none of them had realized food could come in. There was green meet, sometimes purple, a red piece of bread and juice that changed colors depending on the lighting. In this lighting it changed between violet and green.

They didn't realize how hungry they were until they start eating. And Rapunzel realized that she hadn't eaten since they left Hiccups village, with felt like ages ago. She quickly ate her plate of food, hoping it would end her stomach pains, but the pain didn't cease, it became worse. She was hungrier now more then ever and she finally agreed to even eat the purple squid.

Kida smiled at her letting her know it was alright. Merida seemed the least starving of them all, pushing around her food thoughtfully and staring into space. Katherine smiled at Kida, "I see Milo has wasted no time in teaching the children."

"It's been great." Kida said. "They learn fast."

The man who must have been Milo leaned forward on the cushion he sat on, "Tell me, had the world changed much since the last time I was there."

"Very much Milo, it may surprise you how much." Holly said.

"I don't understand." Rapunzel said, finally putting down her plate and looking at them with raised eyebrows, "You've known each other for a hundred years, but you look no more then 21, you can all see us, but your all adults, and you've lived beneath the sea for how long?"

Holly laughed, "Yez, I suppose explanaitionz are in order." She turned to Katherine who nodded.

"Before the first War of the Guardians began—" Katherine said, "Atlantis was on the surface, it was the first base of the Guardians, where we had our council meetings and where we practiced our powers."

"In return for there kindness," Nightlight said, "I gave them a piece of my moon stone for there protection. With it they could see the Guardians no matter what, but they began to unlock other things about it. It had healing properties and was even a useable power source, better then any electricity, or solar panel. It produced its own power and the smart people of Atlantis even figured out a way to power flying machines."

"Productive." Hiccup said, before putting in a mouth full of a strange purple mush.

"Indeed." Nightlight nodded.

Holly looked at Rapunzel, "When the first War of the Guardians started they wanted to help, but the power we faced up against was more then we anticipated, and the power they had summoned was more then they could handle. A flood came, wiping out the city of Atlantis and sinking it to the bottom of the sea. Or, so we assumed."

"Indeed we sunk to the bottom of the sea." Kida said, "But we survived, if only barely. One day over a hundred years ago Milo discovered a way into Atlantis called the shepherds journal. He saved us, but that's a different story." She smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Man in Moon truly thought the kingdom was lost, one day years ago we stumbled across it again by accident." Katherine said, "At least Nightlight and I did, we were pleasantly surprised and the king who was alive at the time was too. He recognized us immediately. We told Tsar, and he was extremely please to find that the people of Atlantis were not killed. However he wished not to know the location and said that if there was any danger he wanted us to go someplace that was hidden from even is sight."

"We agreed." Nightlight said, "And this safe haven has been a welcoming home to all Guardians that know where to find it." He said; he placed his plate on the side. "Sometimes we visit if only to talk and update them on what is going on, on the surface, but it had been a long time."

"And we need this place now more then ever." Holly finished. She looked at her plate sadly and sighed. Kida placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Holly, I do not know what had happened, but if you do not wish to tell me that is fine. You can stay here as long as you want." Kida seemed truly a kind queen and she said it with such a calm demeanor that they were all surprised.

Holly looked at her and smiled, "I know, you have also been a good friend."

But Hiccup wouldn't hear it; he scowled at her and said, "So that's it? We're just going to sit here, hiding like mice from a cat?"

"No one said anything about hiding Hiccup." Holly raised her hand. "You must be patient, we must wait for—"

"Wait!" Hiccup interrupted jumping to his feet, Rapunzel also stood, a look of complete fury on there faces. Rapunzel's eyes flashed red. Nightlight reached to his side, for a silver sword ready to pull it out if needed to protect Holly. But Holly sat calmly next to Kida, who looked at them with pity in her eyes. Hiccup ignored the look and shouted, "Wait for what! Wait for another Guardian to be killed, for all the children to stop believing, for Jack to come back from the dead!"

Rapunzel frowned deeply, she turned to Kida, "Thank you, but we can't stay here, we have to find Pitch and—"

"And what?" Katherine said jumping to her feet, "What do you think you could possible do to Pitch that we haven't already thought of." She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed, "I understand you three are in pain, but you aren't the only ones who have suffered this. I was one of the Guardians in the council to choose Jack, and voted for him to go the mission to find you." Her eyes scanned them, "Revenge will lead you no where, at least not the way you wish go about it. If we rush things then everything could turn out for the worse, not the better."

For someone looking so young she spoke with a lot of authority and even Merida didn't need to be told twice. But Hiccup didn't sit back down. He crossed his arms and stared at her. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. People have been hurt, killed and tortured." He looked at Rapunzel who suddenly found her feet very interesting. "I was never good at sitting back and letting things happen."

"No one's telling you to." Katherine said, looking at him sympathetically, "That is one of reasons we came here. It is a safe place to recharge. And a safe place to make a plan." She looked at Holly who nodded in agreement. "We will stop the Dark Guardians if we can, I promise you that Haddock." She said turning back. "But if we're going to do this you're going to have to trust us, all of us." She waved her hand at Nightlight who still was protectively guarding Holly and giving Hiccup the evil eye. "Can you do that Guardian of Trust? Spirit of the Dragons." She looked back at him, right in the eyes. Her gaze was like steel. Hiccup held it for as long as he could but soon dropped his gaze to his feet.

Katherine wasn't sure she was satisfied with that answer, but she sat down any way and looked at Nightlight, nodding her head to show him it was okay. He didn't let go of his sword, nor did he lift his gaze from Hiccup but he did sit back down. When they were all seated again Kida looked at Holly. "Katherine is right." She said, "We'll need to be a team now more then ever, and there is much to do." She looked at Milo and Kida. "And I believe it is time to tell you what has happened."


	8. Chapter 6

_"Funny thing about your imagination, it tends to run away with you."_ –Fall of the Guardians— **Rapunzel of Corona**

* * *

"Tsar, Katherine, Nightlight and I had just finished a meeting." Holly began, "It was the meeting concerning the three new Guardians. I was very excited about it, but Tsar was not in the best shape, he hadn't been for the last three days…

* * *

 _"I hope your right MiM." Nightlight said. He placed his glowing sword in his sheath, "I'd hate to think these three you've chosen are anything but. Especially that red head."_

 _Katherine smiled and elbowed him in the side, "But you like that blondie don't yuh?" she joked._

 _"Shut up Katherine." He rubbed his shoulder but smiled. The moon surface had been a barren wasteland for the most part. All except for the massive dome hidden from the sigh of man on the dark side of the moon. The dome was made of tinted glass, ensuring that no human could possible see the Man in moons hide out. But within it was an Eden of trees, bushes, flowers and other kinds of vegetation. Man in moon hardly got to work on it all, his moon bots doing most of the work. Even though Guardians were basically immortal they could still pass out from lack of oxygen and subsequently find themselves floating though the darkness of space. And the last thing Tsar needed was some of his Guardians floating off into space._

 _The council meeting hall was a large building with huge copper pillars that were illuminating from the inside with white lights. It had a massive telescope pointed toward the earth's surface. Tsar would often be seen peeking through to check on the children of earth, although over the years he seemed to have to do it less the last weak had been especially tiresome. He looked paler, and sadder. His round chubby, child like face had wrinkles lining the brow that they had never seen before, his tiny blacks eyes were clouded with worry. And though hid plump form was usually seamlessly dressed, his clothing as of late had been a mess, his suit unbuttoned, his tie limp, his shirt not tucked in. He even had bags under his eyes, suggesting lack of sleep._

 _They were all worried about him. Once again he had returned to his telescope peeking into at the earth, and once again he rubbed his eyes and sat down. Then was when they had all noticed how grey he looked, and how thin. He looked down at the ground as the three guardians surrounded him._

 _"Are you alright?" I had asked kneeling besides him; I placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _He shook his head, "Everything has gone wrong. I never should have called you here but now it is too late."_

 _At that moment the entire Dome shook and the moon bots came driving in. I had helped my husband build these brave little robots, and I knew they wouldn't be running without a reason. I ignored the fear clutching my gut and turned back to Tsar. "What do you mean? What's going on Mani? What have you not told us?"_

 _"There's no point now. No hope." He looked at the ground, "I've been fighting him for so long, I thought…maybe…if I could hold on just a little longer."_

 _"We can't give up hope now." Nightlight said, "We're Guardians, and I have sworn to protect the Children of the earth with my last breath!" he put his sword in the air. The dome shook again but he stood stead, his glowing skin and hair all the brighter it seemed as danger drew closer._

 _"One already had." Mani said, and we all stopped and stared. Nightlight's light dimmed and he gawked at him in horror. "I had no power left to heal him, we managed to save a child but that is all." He put his head in his hands, "And it is all my fault." His shoulders shook as he wept and the three of us all gaped at each other in dismay._

 _"But, that's impossible; you can't lose your powers, you're Mani." Katherine said kneeling by him, "You made the Guardians you started it all."_

 _"Then it only makes the more sense that I should end it all doesn't it?" he turned to her, "Shadow had been fighting me for weeks. Slowly eating away at me like a cancer. He hit me when I hadn't expected it, where I least expected it." He placed a hand on his chest. "He's already taken my powers, and soon he shall take me." He looked away from them, "I grew complacent in my work, lazy, tired, and he knew I would. I was a fool. Now the Guardians will be killed and the Children of the earth with bow to him."_

 _"No." I said, "I won't believe it, there has to be something."_

 _Mani looked at them, his eyes were still sad but suddenly his hands clenched and looked at them with a new strength in his small black eyes, "I may not keep you immortal anymore, but I can get you to safety, and perhaps give you one small bit of help." There was another loud band and they heard the shell of the dome crack. Nightlight ran outside and saw the webs and narrow yellow eyes stare at him from behind the glass. It banged it again and there a loud sucking noise._

 _Tsar pulled off his jacket and rolled up his button up shirt sleeves. "And it looks like I better start now." He walked to a wall and pressed buttons in an order that would be impossible for anyone else to understand. "I will soon be as dead as he the Guardian who risked his life. But Shadow has made one fatal flaw. In my dreams I am stronger then when I'm awake. There I can fight and hold him. If only for a short time. Maybe enough for you to find the lost Guardians."_

 _"The lost Guardians?" I said._

 _"Yes." A door opened revealing a massive gold spaceship, "It will be a tight fit but it will hold the three of you." He looked at us, his eyes were sad again, if not a little worried, and he took Katherine's hand as he whispered, "Listen to me, you must find the four keys, there hidden in the far corners of the earth, away from sight but in the sight of man. Inside lay the four trapped Guardians of Hope, Dreams, Wonder, and Memories. You must free them if you wish to beat Shadow. Or all will be lost." He looked at the rest of us, "You'll only be able to find them if you have some help. Find the three new Guardians and take them to the safe house. Tell them there what has happened." Katherine nodded, and wrapped her arms around his chubby neck._

 _"We won't fail you Tsar." She said, tears streaming down her face, "I promise." He rubbed her back, a small smile breaking the saddened look. We could hear the oxygen in the dome being sucked out. We didn't cover our ears, or panic, but we knew that within minutes there would not be enough oxygen to stay awake. Katherine didn't let go though for a long time it seemed. Not until she heard Tsars soft reply of:_

 _"I know you won't."_

 _Katherine wiped her eyes, she whistled and her goose came running in, in all its feathered glory. She pointed to the shop and the both of them ran for the hanger door._

 _"You have to come with us." Nightlight said; his sense of duty toward his friend was more powerful then ever. When he was first charged with protecting the Man in the Moon, the Man in the Moon was just a baby. He had lost his parents because of Nightlight by accident, but Nightlight had returned. After gaining back his memory he had hardly left Tsar side. With the one duty to protect him, if only to protect the children._

 _"If I stay here I may be able to buy some time. You have to go without me." He frowned at him, "You have protected me for a long time Nightlight, as my bodyguard you have been a most valued fighter." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "But also a most valued friend. The earth needs you. And I need you to do this."_

 _Nightlight looked like he wanted to spout a thousand excuses, but instead he hugged him and said, "Good by my Man in Moon." And ran after Katherine, his white hair regain it's unearthly glow._

 _I looked at Mani sadly, "We could never see you again."_

 _"I know." Mani whispered._

 _"Promise me you won't give up." I said._

 _Mani smiled, and raised his hand. "I promise to I will watch the children of the earth, to guide them safely from ways of harm. To keep happy there hearts, brave there souls and rosy there cheeks. To guard with my life there hopes and their dreams. For they are all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will ever be."_

 _"It's not much but it's a promise." I gave him a hug, "You mean the world to all of us, including the children." I whispered in his ear. "And no one will ever stop believing in you."_

 _I couldn't see him but I knew he smiled. He pulled away and I followed the others into the iron spacecraft. I knew as I waved out the window that I was saying good bye probably for the last time. But the smile he had on his face would have made you think that we were just going on a holiday. He pressed a button on a panel and I felt the ship lift into the air. I didn't want to run; I didn't want any of this. His face disappeared from sight and as we blasted through the building. We saw the cracks were huge now and that creature were pouring in, creatures of pure darkness. We began to wonder how long they had been waiting, how long he had been truly fighting them without telling us and wondering if we should have stayed behind._

 _The trees almost instantly turned black as the creatures touched there bark. You could see the ink like darkness spreading through like a disease. You could almost smell the death. And there wasn't one of these creatures but thousands, more then I could ever count. They crawled over everything making there way toward the center of the dome. I didn't want to watch as the creatures flooded it, but I couldn't look away as there dark disease spread over the building. Finally unable to hold it back anymore I cried, and looked away. The ship sped through the starry night heading straight for earth. But no matter how far we got I couldn't erase what I had seen in my head. And neither could the others._

* * *

"Hours later we found you three. And we didn't know what guardian had been killed until we saw the stone." Holly finished, she folded her hands and placed them on her lap. "Man in moon sacrificed everything to ensure we got here safely. Swearing to Guard the children with his life. Much like Jack had." She looked at them, "Now we must fulfill our mission, all of us."

"To find the other Guardians." Hiccup said. It wasn't what he wanted to do. The Dragon part of him wanted to go on a rampaging hunt for the murderer. The Chief part of him realized that Holly was right and he should be patient. He took a deep breath reminding himself that being patient was the vest thing for now.

Rapunzel didn't look happy about the idea as well. Her eyes had changed to grey again and she stared into space. Merida's hand was on her bow, she was trying to think. "What do we do?" Merida asked, without looking at them. It was the first time she had spoken in a while.

"Despite what Man in Moon said we can not force you to come with us. You're not official Guardians yet." Holly said, "But if you want to help you may. If you wish not to, we understand. You can stay here where it is safe until this is over."

"But who will it be over for." Rapunzel asked; her eyes still grey, "For you for them?"

Holly frowned, "There is no telling." But they already knew. If they didn't help the Guardians would end. There fall would be nothing compared to the devastation that could come with there end. Fear was the least of there worries. Global destruction lay in there hands. And they were being given the choice to save the world or let it be destroyed. Holly, Katherine, and Nightlight couldn't possible do this on there own.

The choice was unspoken. But clear. They had to help. Rapunzel's eyes changed to blue-violet and her chin rose. She had a new steely look to her and her shoulders straightened. She stood up, her brushing off her dress and looking at Holly. "We're your Guardians."


	9. Chapter 7

_"Heaven help my bow."_ –Brave— **Merida**

Hiro wasn't sure why had woken up at first. He felt like it was too soon. It was Saturday, and Saturdays were sleeping in days. You know, sleep till noon, eat dinner for breakfast, play with highly combustible material, fight bad guys go to bed at midnight kind of day. Apparently Baymax had a different idea. _"I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_

"Leave me alone!" another voice shouted, this one feminine. Hiro was awake as soon as he heard it and he jumped out of bed. He didn't bother to pull on his zip up or fix his hair. He jumped to Tadashi's side of the room where he found Baymax staring at her blocking her path. Her hair was messier the Hiro's and that was saying something. Blond hair covered half of her face, her sweater was ribbed all over and hung around her waste limply and her face was all dirty. She sneered at him and grabbed a base ball bat leaning in the corner. She lifted it surprisingly threatening for a 10 year old. "I'm warning you, you robotic beast, if you don't leave me alone I'll—"

"Baymax!" Hiro ran to him. Baymax turned.

 _"I can not deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."_ He repeated. Turning to away from Sophie and to Hiro.

"I'm satisfied with my care Baymax." He smiled, and Baymax wobbled away slowly. He sunk into a small red tub, folded up and disappeared. Sophie stared at where the robot had disappeared and then at Hiro, still holding the bat. For a moment she was just stunned, staring at Hiro who stared back calmly as though waiting for her to say something. But the silence quickly grew awkward. He rocked on his heal for a minute. Looked at her and waited then said, "Uh, do you want to put down the bat?"

She seemed to contemplate what he said for a full ten minutes. Then she realized and let go of the bat dropping onto the bed. She brushed her hand on her sweater and tried to brush the blond hair in her eyes behind her ear. "I-I'm sorry, I forgot about what you did and…" she bit her lip and looked away, "Thank you for saving me." She said.

Hiro smiled, his brown flashed with glee, "Not a problem, it's kind of a hobby of mine." He turned away and went to his computer.

"Right." She said. She looked at where Baymax had disappeared and then headed for the door. "But I have to leave now." She said, "My friends need my help and I—"

"Leave!" Hiro swirled to her from his computer and jumped from his chair.

"Yes!" she said sounding a little irritated, she turned to him, "My friends need help and…" she stopped as she came across a newspaper that lay on his desk. She picked it up, "Sanfrantokio?" she looked at the title. "Where the heck is that?" she swirled to Hiro who looked a little stunned by the question.

"It's a city, south of America… You really never heard of it?" he asked noticing her blank look.

"No." she said, she looked back at the picture, "But it doesn't matter." Her face hardened again. "Jack Frost and the others need me. And Jamie needs me." She placed the newspaper back on the desk, "If you could point me to the nearest bus station."

"I could but it wouldn't take you very far." Hiro said, "We're on an island, you would need plane tickets and a passport." He pointed out, "Neither of which you have, which leads me to a question." He looked at her with one raised eyebrow, "How on earth did you get here?"

Sophie didn't look like she wanted to answer, in fact she look irritated like Hiro wasn't worth her time. She crossed her arms, "I don't have to answer your questions." She said glaring at him, "It's none of your business."

"You do if you want to go home." He said.

"But I don't want to go home." She shot back.

"A runaway then huh?" he said smiling, "I could call the police then."

"Then I would say you kidnapped me." She snapped.

"Baymax has full footage of us helping you from the attack." Hiro said pointing to the computer.

Sophie scowled again, "I don't have time for this. If I don't get back—" her voice faded off and her eyes glazed as though she was remembering something.

"Back where?" Hiro said when she didn't finish.

She groaned, "Why is this so important to you."

Hiro slid back to his computer, "Because I was attacked by this last night." He said; the footage freezing on the creature's hideous mug before it was blasted into a snow hill. Sophie winced her blue eyes flashing bright again as she remembered. She rubbed a shoulder and looked around the room.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said. "You'll either think I'm crazy, or stupid, or just a kid."

Hiro shrugged, "I was called that a hundred times over." He said, "And I've seen some weird things."

"It's a long story." She said, sitting down and looking at her hands.

"We have about 2 hours before my aunt wakes up." Hiro said looking at the clock. "We have time."

She let out a breath and sighed. She had gone through a lot lately. All she could think about was Jamie and how angry he was or Jack and sick he looked. She wanted to go back. She wanted to follow the Guardians. She didn't know how long she had been out. It was almost thanks giving she was sure of that. And almost her birthday, then she would officially be ten years old. Besides that she wasn't sure if this boy would even let her go until she told him. He could call the police or worse. Call her parents. She needed time to prove the Guardians existed so that Jamie could believe again. If she was sent back home now she would never leave the house again.

She took in a breath, not realizing for a moment that she hadn't breathed in a long time. Sitting up she looked at Hiro who waited patiently for her to begin leaning back in his chair thoughtfully. "Okay." She whispered, "I'll tell you."

Hiro listened intently as she told her story starting with when Pitch had attacked 5 years ago. She told them how she first met the Easter Bunny and how she helped decorate the eggs. It was still so magical to her even just remembering it and she often stopped talking as she replayed the fun she had that day. She told him how Jack had taken her home and about how her brother had stood up to the Nightmares and Pitch to save the Guardians. Hiro didn't say a word, and didn't ask a question. She told how Jack took the Guardian Oath, and about how Sandy used his dream sand and about Tooth and her army of Tooth fairies. She told him about North and the Yeti.

"I thought the elves made the toys." He interrupted.

"North just lets them hang around." Sophie said, and continued as though that answered everything. Then she told him about how weird Jamie had become. How angry and rash. She told him about the fight. She wasn't sure why she told him about that at first. She still got upset about it and it took everything in her not to clench her fist as she remembered it. Hiro noticed however and slid back a little farther. Then she told him about Jokul and the ice hounds. It was the most upsetting part of the story for her and she found herself crying as she told Hiro how she had found Jack Frost on the ice. Hiro handed her a tissue and she tried to regain her composure again before continuing. She sat up and finished telling him about the portal Jack had opened for her.

"I jumped through and suddenly I was here, being chased by Jokul hounds." She pointed to the picture in the screen. Hiro looked at the screen then back at her and actually laughed. She scowled and got up from her seat. "I knew you wouldn't believe me." She said, throwing her tissue in the trash. "I'm leaving."

"Are you going to use the snow globe or call on your Jack Frost boyfriend?" He said through fits of laughter.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sophie said her face turning red. It was true. She didn't even come close to thinking about him that way. She's known him so long he was like a big brother. "And the globes not working besides." She said taking it from her pocket and looking at it. "And I don't understand why."

Hiro stopped laughing at looked at the snow globe in hand. It had a red top and bottom but the sides were crystal clear. She rolled it in hands staring at it. "What's that?" he asked.

"On of Santa's Snow Globes." She said; she looked at him with a smirk, "Weren't you paying attention."

"Sure I was." Hiro said leaning forward, "I just never thought it would look that simple."

She shrugged, "North invented it, what ever it looks like it works, or at least used to." She looked at him her brow furrowed as she thought, "You must believe, some part of you must. Even a little piece."

"How could I?" he said, he reached for the globe but she pulled it away from his reach. He ignored that and returned to his computer, "Science disproves you Guardians as you call them. Santa Clause the Easter Bunny? There all fantasies created to trick kids behaving. No man can make reindeer fly or travel around the entire world in a day. People can't grow wings like hummingbirds." He looked at her with such a serious look that she might have believed him if she hadn't seen those things for herself.

But instead of getting angry at him, she felt absolute pity. She looked at the globe again and then simply whispered, "When did you stop believing?"

Hiro stopped typing; he was so still that he was almost a statue. He didn't look at her or flinch. Hiro's mind went else where. Back when he was four years old _. "The boogie man is going to get me Tadashi!" he shouted, "He's under my bed!"_

 _Tadashi leaning down picking up his baby brother, "There's no such thing as the boogie man Hiro." He whispered, "There's no reason to be scared."_

 _"But he wants to give me nightmares." He cried._

 _"No one will hurt you." He hugged his baby brother, "I'll always be there to protect you." Hiro crying on his shoulder believed him. And watched as the golden eyes of the monster he feared faded away under the bed._

Hiro felt his shoulder tense and he didn't turn to her as he whispered, "I never believed." Sophie cocked her head. She didn't believe him, but he didn't care. He pressed a few keys and the images of all his friends popped up. Including Fred. Sophie jumped but didn't scream. Fred yawned a little and said, "I got your message little man." He leaned forward, "So what's the deal."

Fred was dressed in his usual way, a loose fitting shirt with a comic book symbol on the front. This time he wore captain America shield. He had a long face and oily hair in a beanie. He looked like he'd slept for weeks and as he rubbed his eyes with a pale hand Hiro was positive that was the case. Honey, Gogo, and Wasabi were there too. All of them looked tired but they smiled none the less.

Honey placed on her glasses over her emerald green eyes, "So Hiro, how's the patient?"

"Alive and kicking." He pointed behind him at Sophie who gave a small wave to them.

"Any more info?" Wasabi asked.

"Not much, I've found out where she lives, and I'm going to work on getting her home. I might need to use the Hero Suit it's faster. We'll keep in touch though, so look out if I give you a call."

"But you said—" Sophie began.

"Hey Fred." Hiro interrupted before she could say anything else, "Anything on the images of those creatures I gave you."

"Pretty similar to a couple of things little dude, but I'll keep you posted." He yawned again, "Uggg, I'm going to need some coffee."

"Good, I just wanted to tell you that before I left."

"Anything you want is to tell your Aunt?" Gogo asked.

"Yah, I'm working on a project at the college." Hiro said. It was one of those excused that worked every time. She learned a while back that when Hiro was working on a new invention it was best to just leave him be. Interrupting him could be dangerous, for him, for you and his work. Sometimes his projects were simple, but other times they could be dangerously complicated. So the best thing to do was just walk past the space where he was working, maybe leave some food once and a while and then leave. "That's all for now." He said, "I'll call you guys later."

"You got it little dude." Fred said before the screen went black. He turned to Sophie who was sitting back and staring at the screen still. Then she turned to him.

"You told me."

"Yah, I know what I told you." He said, pressed a button on his wrist and a door that she had never seen before opened up. The closet had been seemingly normal at a first glance. Shirts and jackets hung on a hook outside of it along with a hat. Bats, tools and other miscellaneous objects lay scattered all over the floor. But as she watched the door slowly opened pushing aside the trinket and clothing revealing a suit of armor. It was blue from top to bottom, with something similar to a tinted biker's helmet on top of it all. It was scratched and dented in some places showing that it was well worn and buttons, switches and other strange things were all attached to the outside. He picked up a hand cough and attached it. Turning to her without looking up he said, "I suppose I should make you some armor as well, it's hard to stay attached to Baymax any other way." He put on the blue breastplate, hitting some buttons he made it tighten around him. "Hmmm." He whispered to himself, "It's getting a little small."

"What are you talking about?" She said shoving the globe into her sweater pocket.

"Look, as much as it is hard to understand what you told me, you've got me interested. Besides, like it or not the only way to find out what happened is to go back to where it started." He placed on the helmet.

"The lake." She said.

"Right." He hit a small button on the side of his helmet and it lit up from the inside with maps and charts. "Map to Burgess." He said; the chart changed show a course to Burgess. "Alright Baymax, armor mode."

Sophie turned and out of the small, red tub raised the puffy cotton ball like robot. Was this really the robot they were taking with them? But suddenly armor came out of the tub unfolding and attaching its self to this seemingly pudgy robot. Soon it looked like just as it did last night in red and purple armor. She shook her head and stared at Hiro. But he looked unsatisfied, "The armor doesn't attach quick enough." He said. "I'll have to fix that when I get back." He looked at her frowning. "Are you in a hurry?" he asked.

"Where am I going to go?" She said waving her hands around his room as if that should be enough of an explanation.

"I'm just asking because it could take a minute to make you some armor." He touched a few buttons then picked up something that looked like a remote. "T pose please." He said.

"What?" she glared at him completely confused.

He rolled his eyes as if it should make perfect sense. "Take off the sweater and do a T pose. Like this." He made the pose in front of her, stretching out his arms as though they were plane wings and parting his legs. Almost like he frozen in the middle of a jumping jacks.

One eye brow rose, at least it seemed that way, but it was hard to tell with half her face covered in hair. She let out a breath and mimicked his movement. He pressed a red button on the remote and swiped it up and down. Tiny red beams ran all over her body. "Hold still." He said. Then he let go of the red button and told her to turn around. She did. A few minutes later he had the design of the armor on his screen. It was simple, much like his actually except for a few small details. "I designed it basically after mine." He said running his hand over the touch screen swirling around the armor so she could see every side. "Magnets on the knees and hands to help you cling to Baymax." He pointed out the tiny disks, "Audio Helmet communication." He pointed out, "And screen map as well as visual helmet communication." He looked toward her smiling, "Now what's your favorite color?"

She laughed. It was the first time he had heard her laugh at all and he liked it. "Do you have purple?" she asked and he nodded. He ran his hand over the screen and pressed a few symbols she couldn't begin to understand. She heard something run and turned to see a glass sphere with lasers going back and forth over it. She turned to Hiro as the machine whirled. He was still working on the touch screen, his eyes moving across it so fast she was surprised his hands could keep up. She could see blueprints for things like weapons machines and other strange objects but they moved so fast that she never got a good glimpse. She rubbed her head and frowned.

Hiro seemed deeply interested in the work though, and seemed to understand it all. For the first time since she met him she began to wonder how he could know so much. And why he had an armor mode for his medical robot.

"What is this all for?" the question slipped out before she could stop it and Hiro turned to her so quick she was surprised he didn't get whip lash.

"It's none of your business." Ne snapped and returned to his work.

"Well I'm sorry." She said feeling the curiosity in her be replaced by anger, "I just thought that since I'm imprisoned in this place I might as well make some pleasant conversation."

Hiro frowned and sighed, he brought his finger together and screen went blank. "I'm sorry; I just don't…talk about it often. My friends we worked to put this together, we never really thought of telling other people. And I guess I prefer it that way."

"Sorry." She said, she tried to brush the annoying strands of hair out her face but again they flouted her command and fell back into her eyes.

"No, but I suppose I might as well to you." He smiled, "But you might not believe me."

"Do really think I won't?" she questioned crossing her arms and smirking at him.

He laughed, "No, I guess not." So he began to tell her.


	10. Chapter 8

_"You just gave twenty people on the planet the flu!"_ –Fall of the Guardians— **Father Time**

* * *

Kida and Milo had been and rulers of the Atlantian people for so long. But every minute felt like a second and an hour a minute. They weren't quite as immortal as the Guardians. They could be killed. Her father had died of internal bleeding thanks to the bounty hunter that had come. He had nearly killed her people. She could hardly remember it, living in an almost dream like state under the power of the crystal. Her mind had been under it's spell. And she had seen things that were not for mortal eyes to see.

Nothing was limited to her in that state. She could see the past and future. She could talk with her ancestor and live in any time. She was a thousand years old and yet at the same time a newborn child. And in that state of dreaming and waking. That half way point of both alive and dead she saw her mother. A mother who was lost to the power of the crystal so long ago that the memory of her was almost nothing more then a dream. Her mother had told her how they came across the stone and that it was actually a large fragment of star. Which was why no dark thing could get passed there defenses. Star dust was the most powerful substance in the universe, and the star stone that kept there people alive and well also protected them from the darkest evil known to man. And evil known as Shadow.

Kida could remember none of this in her father's history lessons or stories, but she was told that the information got lost when the kingdom sunk. And Man in Moon along with many others thought it was completely destroyed. Ombric, according to her, was supposed to be the only survivor. "He was good friends with your father and a wise wizard. He saw the end coming before anyone else did. But he could not stop it. Even though his knowledge was great he didn't however realize we were still here."

"I remember Father telling me of him." Kida could remember.

"Some day the kingdom of Atlantis shall be found again by men on the surface." Kida's mother said, "When that day comes you must be prepared." Her father appeared then as well. He looked at Kida's mom and then at Kida. But he looked just as he did hundreds of years ago when he was young and they were a family. For a moment Kida treasured it. She did not realizing the meaning. That was when the trance ended and she found herself in Milo's arms holding the bracelet her mother had taken from her. She had almost not wanted to wake up. She had been a family again and waking meant finding out the truth about her father.

She was brave though and decided to put aside her feelings for Atlantis's sake. So she became the queen and began to prepare for the time when the surface would need her. Now was that time. The people of Atlantis had grown safe and calm in this city. Letting there guard down, they had grown lazy in the safe state of the star stone. True, Pitches regiment of nightmares and fearlings could never break through. But it was a dark world, and darkness was getting stronger. She would have to fight soon; even her people would have to face the Bogeyman's army.

She did not know what to make of these new Guardians. These three Guardians. They all seemed like children. The blond one's eyes changed, which she found strange. Her purple dress was dirty and ragged and torn. At one time it might have been brilliant and shinning but it wasn't anymore. The embroidery had torn out and was washed of almost all color, the lace that lined her dress was frayed and she kept pulling the loose strings as if they were the most interesting things in the world. In her ear was a paint brush. The only thing seemingly un harmed. It had golden hairs and a plain wooden handle but Kida was sure there was magic in it.

The Red head was interesting enough. Her eyes glowed a fiery blue much like the stones they wore. She had a bow and arrow on her side. The belt beautifully engraved with an endless knot. Her hands were constantly on her arrows as though prepared for any attack and her eyes darted back and fourth taking everything in. She was sure nothing was lost in this this girls gaze. She looked young though, much like the others. Perhaps 18?

And finally the one in the armor. It was strange thick brown leather armor. With straps and pullies and hoops all over. On his arm was a small notebook which he looked at every now and again but never touched. His brown hair was a mess and his face was scarred with nothing to visible except for pain and sadness. He looked the oldest of the bunch, and the wisest. Like he had seen many things, most of which she was sure he wished he could un-see. He kept nodding slightly or mumbling under his breath as though talking to someone only he could see and wondered when she first met him weather he was a mad man. Not a hero. Although after there conversation she found that he was just protective and angry although he tried to hide it from the others. Maybe he felt responsible for them in some way. Like he was meant to fulfil some unknown duty. She could understand that, for she felt the same everyday. She only wished she knew what he was thinking. His mind never seemed to stop turning. He could be full and plans and inventions and ideas.

They trudged through the water. Even the palace was flooded in some places. Rocks stuck out while others had been sucked deep within earth leaving pot holes that could swallow a whole man if given the chance. Only Kida knew the exact path. When she was younger she thought it a great game to walk these paths. She was also a great swimmer though and she wasn't sure if all of them could swim.

She brought Holly and the crew of Guardians deep into her palace to a room where only Milo and she entered. The palace was strangely beautiful with it collapsed pillars and old art work. She remembered the hands that had worked on them so many years before. Using the stone around her neck she opened the stone door. It slid slowly, crack and groaning under its own weight and they stepped in. The room was full of scrolls that could have been thousands of years old. Many of them were written in Atlantian, something that Milo had to teach her when the language was lost in the Great Flood. She pulled out a couple of scrolls that were blank and rolled them out. At least they looked blank but when she raised her stone over it the writing appeared glowing blue against the yellowed pages.

Rapunzel and Hiccup gasped in amazement as a map of the world appeared and then projected its self in the air over the scroll. Everyone stared in amazement. There faces were illuminated with the blue light.

"How is this possible?" Hiccup asked, turning to Kida.

"Milo discovered while translating some of the scrolls." Kida said.

Katherine looked at the projection; she leaned back and said, "Pitch would have hid the keys as far apart from each other as he could. Somewhere he could find them, but no one else could."

"Keys?" Rapunzel said, her eyes turning yellow.

Katherine nodded, "Each Guardian had a key, something that connects them to there past life or true self. I believe that Norths would be his wedding ring." She turned to Holly.

"You probably right." Holly said, "You and I worked on it for him. He never takes it off."

"Excuse me." Hiccup said, "But what do these keys do?"

Nightlight answered for Holly and Katherine, "It's sort of like our source of power. They help us link to the past so we can be powerful today. Most keys are small trinket, gifts that they hang onto. For some Guardians it could be a rock for others it could be something huge, something they worked hard on." He crossed his arms, "But these keys can also be used to trap a good Guardian in the Void. If a Dark Guardian knows how to work them. Or even what the keys are."

"What makes you think Pitch didn't destroy the keys?" Merida said.

"Once the keys are activated they become indestructible. As long as the keys remain apart they can not set free the Guardians." Nightlight turned to Holly, "At least that's how the legend goes."

"You are right." Holly said, "For this reason most keys are kept in secret, so that there enemies can never use them against them. But Pitch is old. No doubt he found out the truth."

"So we're sure that Norths key is his wedding ring?" Merida asked.

"Yes." Katherine said, "I'm positive."

"But what about Bunny?" asked Nightlight.

"His boomerang." Holly said without hesitation. "It was gift from his grandson before he became the last of his kind."

"Okay." Nightlight said, "What about Tooth." At this one everyone grew quiet. "Maybe a crown?" he said, "She was a queen before she became the Tooth fairy."

"No." Holly said, "She never wears a crown. It would be something she took with her everywhere. Like Bunny and North."

Rapunzel remembered the painting she saw in Jamie's room of Tooth, and the small bracelets around the wrist. "A bracelet?" she asked.

Nightlight smiled at her, it was so big that Rapunzel could feel herself blush with pleasure. "That's right." He said, "She always wore a bracelet, but that doesn't make sense. She found that bracelet, she was given it or was she?"

"I don't know, but she did wear it everywhere." Katherine pointed out. "And it's the only thing we have?"

"Then there's Sandy." Holly said.

"He never carried around anything." Katherine pointed out. "He had no need; he could always use his dream sand as a weapon and really didn't have a past, not one that he cared about anyway."

"There must have been something." Hiccup pointed out. "Anything."

But Katherine bit her lip, "I don't remember. It was so long ago."

"A box." Nightlight said turning to them his eyes wide, "I remember Man in Moon giving him a box. It was made of star stone. Sandy put some of dream sand in it just in case there was an emergency." He rubbed his neck, "The only thing is he couldn't take it everywhere. He placed it with someone, gave it to them to watch over."

"Then that couldn't be it." Holly said sighing, "It would have to be with him if they were to trap him."

Katherine bit her lip, if only she could remember…Then her eyes lit up, "It wasn't the star box, it was a moon stone!" They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. Katherine held out her hand. "Sandy gives dreams to children when it's too cloudy or if the moon is gone for a night. In order to do that he needs some of the moons beams. Man in Moon gave him a moon stone ages ago. It's the source of his powers."

"And what about Man in Moon?" Kida asked.

"It was different with him." Holly said. "He said something about sleep. Sleep was when he was the most powerful, but he couldn't have talked about himself. He hasn't slept for hundreds of years. He doesn't need to, and Pitch would try turning him into his Nightmare prince. That was always his goal ever since he was a baby. He wouldn't bother trapping him."

"Then maybe he trapped himself." Nightlight said.

It was such a horrifying thought that it made her skin all clammy. She rubbed her arm "Can you do that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. But the Void is such a horrible place. You could go mad there. He might have done it. He would know that if Pitch successfully possessed him, there would be no chance for the children of the earth." Nightlight stomped his foot, "How could I have been so stupid."

"So does he want us to set him free?" Hiccup asked.

Holly bit her lip, "He wouldn't want to stay there. But Pitch has grown so powerful. Perhaps he is waiting there, for us to defeat him." It was the only explanation they had. Man in Moon knew that without his powers and with the Moon so riddled with holes and Pitch growing so powerful that he would never have a chance. "His key would have to be his father's sword." She said. "He never used it, but everyone knew how much it meant to him."

"So now we know the keys." Hiccup said, "So how do we find them?"

"That is where I come in." Kida said staring at the map of the spinning earth.

"Hold on!" Hiccup said staring at it, then he turned to Holly is eyes wide; "The Earth is…Round!" You could hear a combined groan from almost all of them except for Merida who looked just as shocked as he. Katherine actually laughed, putting her hands over her mouth to try to hold back the fits of giggles. Nightlight was laughing too, grabbing his ribs and curling up his body glowing all the brighter. Rapunzel looked confused, like she couldn't understand what was so funny and truly she didn't. She was only a couple of days old and as far as she was concerned the Earth was Earth. Finding out it was round or square didn't seem to hold much interest to her. So she just raised a curious eyebrow and her eyes flashed yellow.

Inside Hiccups head Toothless sounded just as shocked, and a little annoyed by all the laughter. He could feel Toothless trying to break free. Hiccup let out a breath. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but it had slipped out. He had been raised under the assumption that the world although large was in fact flat and if a Viking ship traveled to far it could fall off the edge and you would find your self floating endlessly though space doomed to never hear another soul or see the hallowed gates of Valhalla. So despite everyone finding humor in the situation he was frustrated and he crossed his arms to show so.

Merida was also raised on this belief and although she had known the truth for a long time she still felt betrayed at the thought. She tried to hide it though as she usually did when she was wrong. By sneering at the laughing Guardians and shaking her head making her curls bounce.

When the laughter and the shock finally died down Holly placed a calm if not a little frail hand on Hiccups shoulder and said, "Yes Hiccup, the Earth is round, it has been that way since the beginning of time and earth and I shall not judge you on the fact that you did not know this. As one of the few with his past in tact you were raised in a time where this knowledge was unknown." She looked at Merida then and winked at her showing that she knew what Merida must be thinking but for her sake wasn't going to share it.

Merida did not return the wink but she did smile slightly.

"Now!" Holly said clapping her hands, "Thank you Hiccup for that bit of humor in this dark time. But we have much that needs to be done in finding the location of the lost Guardians."

Kathrine nodded, a few giggles breaking between her lips she said, "Um, Pitch would have hidden the Guardians somewhere he could find them but far enough part that there was no way they could be brought together."

"It's a big earth for five Guardians to be hidden in." Holly said. Nightlight still hadn't quite recovered from his laughter fit so sat on the side quietly laughing trying in vain to hold it back. They all ignored him, except for Toothless who kept screaming insults at him that only Hiccup could hear which was kind of distracting.

"Man in Moon needs to be found first." Katherine said.

"No." Kida said, "Man in Moon would want to be found after the other Guardians. They to him are more important. Especially in his weakened state. No doubt that what Tsar was suffering from was a Shadow poison." She frowned deeply. Nightlight had finally quieted his laughter. Whether it was from hearing this news or from simply forgetting what he was laughing at he did not mention. "Besides, that would mean a traverse to the moon, which we have no equipment for. We will have to make do with what little knowledge we have."

At this Hiccup and Merida both turned to Rapunzel who was suddenly felt self conscious. She looked at them back and fourth, her face visibly pale. "What?"

"You were with Pitch." Hiccup said. "Didn't he say anything?"

Holly shook her head, "You were with Pitch!" her eyes widened.

But Nightlight was the one who moved. All the joy and laughter left his eyes and he drew his glowing sword so fast that Rapunzel never could have had a chance to move. Never needed to because Merida was almost as fast as Nightlight if not faster. She drew her bow and arrow so fast that you never saw her touch her quiver and she was in front of Rapunzel before you could say moon beam. Her wings spread into a protective shield and her arrow tip gleamed as she pointed it at Nightlight. Her eyes were fire and her freckles were like sparks. As she stood in front of Rapunzel protectively they all stared in amazement.

"Another step forward and yuh'll find out how a flame feels burning ye from the inside out." Her thick Scottish accent seemed to add to the seriousness of her tone and way she looked at you, you could have sworn she was burning a hole through your skull. Never had a Guardian looked so frightening and even Katherine who was usually calm was shocked.

Nightlight didn't lower his sword. "You think your arrows can do me any harm princess?" he asked staring at her, his grey green eyes flashing.

"Another step forward and we will find out." Merida challenged.

No one had ever challenged Nightlight and everyone was in aww of her bravery. She seemed to be completely un-daunted by Nightlights sword even through she knew that all the Guardians were as vulnerable as humans right now. She could be stabbed through just as easily as she could release her arrow. But was Nightlight willing to take that risk just to kill Rapunzel.

He was torn. His first and foremost duty was to protect Man in Moon. He had given Man in Moon his nick name. Had stopped Pitch and nearly killed him self in the process. He had seen more battles and seen more deaths and tortures then any Guardian, even Tsar. And this girl Rapunzel had been with Pitch. His sworn enemy. His number one nemesis. A monster that had caused more harm then good for centuries. He didn't trust Rapunzel and his protective instincts had kicked in. Maybe he was being rash, but the look of utter guilt and shame made him dispute that fact almost as quickly as he thought it. He didn't scowl. He wouldn't know how but the look of utter disappointment on his face was enough to make Rapunzel drop her eyes. She didn't cry, but the look was enough to know she knew how he felt about her.

Merida really didn't know why she had protected Rapunzel. She hardly knew her other then a distant memory of betrayal. But she could remember how Jack tried to protect her. For some reason deep inside the depths of her soul, where perhaps her memories lay, she knew that she couldn't fail him. And she would protect Rapunzel. Not because of who Rapunzel was, but because Jack cared enough, and saw something in her. So the fiery look of her gaze was enough to make Nightlight finally sheaf his weapon.

He glanced at Rapunzel on last time and then turned to Holly and Katherine. Only the look of disappointed in Katherine's face made him feel a little bit self mindful about his actions. Yet he still didn't change his mind and as he walked up to her he whispered so low that only Katherine could hear, "I do not trust this Rapunzel. She better have been worth choosing." It was the only time known in Katherine's life that she had ever been reprimanded by Nightlight. And she was sure it would be the last. But she still wished he hadn't. She let out a long disappointed sigh, calming her stretched nerves then turning to them she said.

"Rapunzel, you were with Pitch?" she asked as calmly as possible. Merida put her arrow in her quiver and stepped to the side of Rapunzel.

"Y-yes." She said. _Please don't ask me why. Please…_

"Did he say anything about where he might be hiding the Guardians?" asked Katherine.

Rapunzel eyes turned to blue, "No. He didn't."

Nightlight didn't look convinced so Rapunzel looked away and tried to find it in herself to breathe evenly.

Katherine looked at the map of the world. "Then how on earth do we find them."

"I believe the more appropriate question is 'Where' on earth do we find them." Hiccup said. He tried to ignore the looks Nightlight was giving Rapunzel but he found Toothless in his head growling as only a dragon could growl. He had almost shapeshifted and that would have been bad. Somehow he had a feeling that Toothless had more control then he thought and if Toothless gained control he might have some trouble containing that beast like instinct. His attention returned to map and he sighed. "This is becoming more and more complicated."

"Maybe not." They all turned to Milo who up until now was silently watching the scene. He reached up and ran his fingers over a few scrolls. He seemingly found it because he pulled it out and unrolled it. Holding the stone up as better light he read the pages. "Maybe there is a way to find the keys. Just not the way you thought."


	11. Chapter 9

_"Thank you for remembering."_ —Book 1 of the Guardians of Childhood— **Ombric**

* * *

Hiro finished telling her and when he was done Sophie leaning on the wall looked at him with a look of sadness on her face. She hadn't interrupted but when he was finished she said, "I'm sorry about—"

But before she could finish Hiro raised his hand, "Please don't say it!" he sighed, "I've heard it enough from other people the last thing I need is to hear it from you. You hardly know me."

"But I have a brother." She whispered, "And I couldn't imagine losing him." She winced, "Actually I could, I guess in a way. I already have."

Hiro frowned, "I guess I understand." He said. But it still wasn't the same. An awkward silence filled the room. It was soon cut off by a beep and they both turned to see the armor was done. It was purple, and light, and surprisingly strong.

Sophie took it out a banged a knuckle on its surface. "Nice." She complimented him.

"Good." Hiro said. "I'll leave a note for my Aunt and we'll be on our way. You get on the armor while I write it."

She did as she was told. Surprisingly the armor fit perfectly, and slipped over close like her slipping into water. She button and clipped it under her arms. The clips were strong. Then she put on the helmet. The glass was crystal clear and covered her mouth and nose but she could actually breathe quite normally. Hiro came up to her. "Fit okay?" he asked.

"Yes." But his voice sounded a little muffled and it took her a moment to figure it out.

"Good." He said, "Now touch the button on your ear."

It took her a moment to translate what he said, but she finally touched the button.

"Can you hear me?"

She smiled at him, "Yah!" she said.

"I'm assuming you said yah. Judging by your smile." He smiled back, "But perhaps you should turn your mike so I can hear you."

"OH!" she said and felt for another button on her ear. She found the small button and pressed it. "How's that?" she asked.

"Perfect." Hiro said. "Okay, let double check you visual communication. Press the left of your helmet." She did and the helmet lit up with words and graphs that she couldn't begin to understand in neon yellow. It described the components of almost everything in the room. She looked around herself in aw.

"Wow." She whispered.

"This will give you maps, readings, and anything else you ask for through voice command. Simply say screen and whatever you want it to show and it will show it." Hiro said. "Test it, ask it to show me."

"Screen, show me Hiro." The screen did, it showed a close up of him in the helmet. She smiled.

"You can also tint the helmet by command so people don't see your face."

"Screen, stop showing me Hiro." The picture of Hiro left and she turned to him.

He nodded and said, "Let's go." He climbed onto Baymax moving a little bit to the right so Sophie could fit next to him. She looked around the messy room, at the bed where Baymax had taken care of her. At the screen where she had seen all his friends and finally at a photograph of him and Tadashi. Sophie looked back at him.

"Are you sure your Aunt won't mind?" She asked.

"Trust me." He said holding out his hand, "She won't even know I've left. I'm sure I'll be back by tomorrow."

Maybe. Sophie thought. But she couldn't help think that it would be a long time before either of them saw there families again. She looked up at Hiro on Baymax's back and grabbed his hand. He threw her up onto the back of Baymax. Instantly the magnets on her palms and knees stuck to Baymax's metal. An opening in the roof appeared and she looked up. Baymax knelt then jumped. She felt the heat from his back as he too took to air and they zoomed though the clouds. It was late nearly 11 and the sun was rising high in the sky.

Sophie and Jamie had both been flying with Jack. He had one time snuck them into Norths workshop to meet the Yeti. Now remembering that she laughed. North had been so angry with Jack, but was really kind to Jamie and her. _"You know better then to bring kids to the workshop!"_ North had shouted putting his hands on his hips with a fierce sneer on his face. Then he turned to Sophie and Jamie smiling and said, _"I'm sorry you have to see this, would you like some cookie while I show Jack who boss is?"_ Even Jack had laughed, and none of them could forget it.

So this ride was actually relatively boring. There was no laughter, or wind. No sound at all unless you count Hiro's constant orders to Baymax. She couldn't even hear the robots engines. It was a muffled mess. She saw that Hiro was busy, and very carefully released her hand from Baymax's back. Her other hands and her knees stayed clinging on. She reached for her helmet and pulled it off. The helmet sticking to the magnet on her hand.

Hiro shouted, "Hey!" but his voice was soon lost as the wind hit her face blowing her blond hair out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and drowned out the boosters and the electronics and focused only on the wind. If she focused really hard it was just like it had been when Jack took them flying to Norths Workshop.

Hiro noticed the tenses leaver her shoulder. He marveled at the ease on her face as she closed her eyes. He of course couldn't hear anything at all. But she seemed to enjoy the noise, the wind. Almost like they were old friends. Honey who was on video communication noticed the blank look he gave. "What is it Hiro?" she said, worry crossing her face.

Hiro didn't look at her just whispered, "I'll talk to you later." The video cut off and he continued to stare at Sophie. He wondered how she could enjoy this so much. Before he knew what he was doing he was reaching for his own helmet and pulling it off. It came off easily and the wind hit him like a wall pulling back his hair from his face and making his eyes water. At first he hated it. But then saw the clouds; it wasn't like seeing them through a screen. And he saw the sun, just beyond them and the open sea. He could smell all kinds of things and the wind hitting him seemed no more harmful. Instead it felt wonderful.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He hadn't flown like this. Not in a long time, since they first tested Baymax packs. And it was the most wonderful thing he could remember.

Sophie laughed. He was surprised he could hear it. Turning he looked at her, her huge smile her eyes sparkling. A second laugh from this mysteriously new friend. And this time he laughed too.

* * *

Milo had lived in Atlantis for a little over a hundred years. He forgot exactly how long. He could remember at one point keeping track. But soon he lost it, and he finally decided it didn't matter whether or not he remembered how long he lived there. He would live here until he died. He had learned a lot from these scrolls. Secrets, storied, history thought to be lost to humanity for ever. Being one of the only people able to read there language at one time he was the soul knowledge for everything about Atlantis.

Now he ran his fingers over the scroll carefully looking for exactly what he needed. Tracking.

His eyes lit up as he recognized the word and he pushed up his glasses. "Found it!" he said and laid the paper for everyone to see. He pointed to the words as he read them. "The star stone could be used to track good and glows in the presence of evil. It can track down magical items such as, stones, relics and keys." He looked at them smiling.

"That's it!" Holly said, "We could use the star stone to find the keys. They'll point us right to them." She smiled.

All the other Guardians did too. This was the best news they had heard all day. And even better was when Milo said he had quite a few of the crystal he could give to them. After a person died in Atlantis there stone was either passed on to the next generation or given to a newborn. But still, even as there numbers grew what they considered was a lot of crystals. There were exactly 50 in count. And for a growing city taking six was un thinkable.

Holly knew that and she protested but Kida insisted. "I can not ignore the limits. But this is more important then our people alone." She raised her self to a regal posture and said, "The fate of Atlantis relies on you. To not give you the stones could lead us to a terrible fate." A fate worse then death. She hadn't said it out loud but she knew everyone was thinking it. Fear and darkness was indeed a worse fate. And she shivered inwardly at the thought of even her kingdom under Pitches control.

"We'll leave at dawn." Holly said, "Katherine and I shall ride Kailash. We'll head toward Santoff Claussen. Like it or not we may need Tsars sword. And Ombric may be the only who can help us get it." She looked at Kathrine to assure it was alright. "Nightlight you shall go with the three new Guardians."

Nightlight wanted to protest. He would rather be with Katherine. She was his duty now. No one else. Besides he wasn't so sure he liked these new Guardians. Hiccup and Merida seemed to agree. They would rather not have him at there side. But although Nightlight was willing to keep this to himself they had no problem revealing how they felt.

"We don't need Nightlight's help." Hiccup had said as politely as possible, but there was clearly anger behind his tone.

"Aye." Merida said, "We'll travel faster the three of us.

"I can't allow that." Holly said. Merida opened her mouth to protest again but Holly raised a hand. "You have no idea what these keys look like. Or anything about us. You need someone to lead you, and I think that person should be Nightlight." She gestured to him. "He will lead you, and help you. And we have no time to waste. So I suggest you don't argue." Hiccup didn't like it. But he didn't argue anymore. And a shared glance between Nightlight and Merida said that they would keep an eye on each other. Pretending not to notice Holly went on, "we'll leave in the morning, when we're rested are ready." She said to Milo and Kida. "I am sorry we couldn't stay any longer."

"You're always welcome here Holly." Kida said, placing a dark hand on her shoulder and turning to the others. "You all are." Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel nodded thankfully. "But until then explore the city and relax. I have a feeling this will be your last chance to relax for a long time."

With that Kida led them out of the library and out into the Atlantian city where the air was thick with the smell of fish and sea salt. Most of them didn't know what to say. Nightlight looked like the last thing he wanted to do was talk to any of them. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Shot Rapunzel a sour look then walked down a path away from them. Hiccup had no problem with that. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to him. What could there be to talk about anyway? It was clear that they wouldn't get along. So why did Holly force him to join them. Holly seemed to read Hiccups mind better then even Toothless.

"Be patient with him. He is an ancient spirit but is as innocent as a child." She smiled at them.

Katherine whistled and her Goose landed in front of them. It's pearly feathers glowing the light it seemed, it let a honk and she pet his head. Then she climbed on. "Would anyone like to fly around?" she asked. "The city is magnificent from the skies."

Hiccup and Merida shook there heads. Rapunzel however was feeling that urge to fly again. Like she had done her first time in the skies. Though now that she remembered it she shook her head trying to fight back the tears behind her eyes. Katherine shrugged as if it wasn't to unusual and took off into the air. Holly smiled at Kathrine's shrinking figure then turned to the three of them standing like statues frowning. She placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder making her jump. "Perhaps I could give you a tour." She said.

Rapunzel smiled weakly, "I think I just want to go for a walk on my own." She said and pulled away.

"Me two." Hiccup said heading in a different direction.

"Aye, I suppose we should meet here at night fall." Merida said walking away as well. Holly watched them all go and sighed. Her smile slipping from her face as quickly as it had come.

Kida came besides her, "They are the team Man in Moon called for?"

"Yes." Holly whispered crossing her arms sadly and brushing a stray white hair out of her face. "They've been broken I'm afraid."

"I can see that." Kida said.

"They will become a team though." Holly said confidently. "They will heal."

"Perhaps." Kida said, "But I must know. Do you want them to heal?" she looked at Holly with a raised eyebrow, "Or harden?"

Holly didn't answer. She wasn't so sure herself. It didn't matter. They'd be gone by tomorrow. Nightlight would lead them just fine she was sure. He was wild and a little more on the free spirited side. But he was a Guardian. They would need him and he them. Kida couldn't stand the stretched silence so raising her hand she said, "Some villagers are very anxious to see you again after all these years. Shall we pay them a visit?"

"Lets." Holly said glad for the change of subject.


	12. Chapter 10

_"I he usually this bad?"_ —Fall of the Guardians— **Rapunzel of Corona**

* * *

The town turned out to be more fascinating then Rapunzel thought. She was transfixed by the ancient art and the beautiful architecture. She had never seen pillars so tall with carving so details. Hundreds of years must have been spent on them. Mosaics replaced normal streets that she had seen back in Burgess. They were elaborate pieces of glass from blues to greens to whites. Some people knelt on the ground fixing loose pieces back into place as people walked by. Everyone's jewels glowed a brilliant blue on there chests. Even the children wore the jewels.

Men and women played strange instruments filling the air with music and food of all sorts could be smelled. A mixture of clean and sweet to smell that were thick and spicy. Rapunzel for a moment forgot about her pain and sorrow and began to actually smile a true smile. She felt her feet itch to dance to the music, her bare feet tapping on the ground.

She had never dance before but the idea made her smile. She ran a finger through her long hair. It would be impossible for her to dance with her hair out like this. And she refused to use her brush to braid her hair. She would never use her powers again. Still she tapped to the music. And old woman with a staff came up to her. Her eyes gleamed happily. "You have lovely hair lass." She said smiling. Her eyes were gray and her hair stuck up from her face. She wasn't dress like the others; instead she dressed in green with skeletons hung around her neck of small birds. Her face was so full of wrinkles that her grin made her face stretch. Her accent was weird, different from the Atlantians that roamed these busy streets. But familiar. In fact, it sounded almost like Merida's.

Rapunzel smiled at the old woman but felt her insides turn at the sight of the skeletons. "Thank you ma'am." She said then turned her attention back to the dancers.

"You are not Rapunzel." The woman whispered.

Rapunzel swirled back to the woman her eyes wide. She forgot about the skeletons and the music. The creepy old woman held her attention, "How do you know my name." she asked, her eyes flashed to yellow.

"Bah!" the old woman said and began to walk away. There was a loud sound like a caw and a raven flew from the air seemingly from no where and landed on the old woman's shoulder. But Rapunzel stepped in front of her.

"I asked you a question." Rapunzel pushed.

"Yes yuh did." The old woman said calmly.

"Answer it." Rapunzel said not budging from her spot. The ratty like crow on the old woman's shoulder squawked.

"And why should I lass?" the old woman challenged her; her eyes were steely and cold. "You know me naught."

Rapunzel stared down the old woman. "Because you know me and who I am."

"Aye, but I think what you mean is who yuh were." The woman waited for Rapunzel to argue. When she didn't respond the woman winked and said, "Aye, that's whut I thought."

"Please." Rapunzel begged, feeling the inkling inside her, "I had to be more then an accident."

The woman raided an eyebrow at her. "Yuh weren't an accident Lass. There are no accidents."

"Then what was I?" Rapunzel pushed again. "Who was I before I became…" She looked down at herself and waited.

"You were not Rapunzel." Said the woman. Rapunzel's face drooped and her eyes became grey. But the woman was not finished, "It is true you carry her form, but the heart the beats in your bosom is not a human heart. It is stronger and brighter if allowed to be set free. You were one side to two stories. An imprisoned piece of light my sister willing called but unwillingly gave. The other half to a long lost story and yet a piece of your own. You are the sun and yet you are not and you will never be whole without the moon."

Rapunzel blinked in confusion her eyes turning white. "What?"

"Fair well lass." Said the old woman, she walked away into a crowd of Atlantians.

"Wait!" Rapunzel called stretching out her hand to catch the woman. But the crowd pulled her away and when Rapunzel next looked the old woman was gone. Nothing was left but a few stray crow feathers.

* * *

Hiccup didn't know what to expect but the amazing flying Machines that Milo showed him were not it. Milo Thatch, turned out to be the mans full name. He had followed Hiccup after Kida had lead Holly away. At first Hiccup was not certain he wanted to be joined by him. But Milo claimed to want to show him something, and so he reluctantly joined him. Curious in spite of himself he had started to ask Milo questions. It was clear he wasn't born among the Atlantians. He looked nothing like them.

Milo soon explained his wild and almost unbelievable adventure there. If Hiccup hadn't seen as many things as he had he would have said that all this story was nothing more then elaborate lie. But Milo spoke of it in such detail and enthusiasm that it left Hiccup completely transfixed to the end. When he was done Hiccup was impressed with this mans ingenuity and bravery. For someone rather scrawny he showed a great amount of strength. Although it took him a moment to remember that he was not much different from Milo. Reading, writing, and believing in something that almost no one believed in. He saw himself in Milo Thatch and he new that they would be great friends.

When Milo was done Hiccup told him his story. It was long and complicated and parts were fuzzy. In fact, he had found that as days went on his memories from his past life were growing more and more distant. He didn't say this to Milo though. Milo listened quietly, taking in every word. When he was done Milo said, "Your leg was bitten off by Toothless?"

Of all the things that Hiccup told him he was surprised that this was Milo's first question. But he answered it none the less, "Yep."

Milo pointed to his feet. "I know I've been gone from the surface for a hundred years. But is it possible that a man can grow back an entire foot?"

That was something that confused Hiccup as well. He hadn't realized of course that his foot was back until just before they found Rapunzel. When Merida had stepped on it. It had shocked him, but with so much going on a foot that magically grew back was the least of his worries. He looked at his left foot now biting his lip. He couldn't remember much of the time portal that had brought him here. Mostly it had just been a mess. It felt like someone was squeezing another brain in his head and that his whole body was on fire. He could remember a voice in his head though. It wasn't Toothless; the voice was richer, calmer. _"You are of two hearts and one mind. Now you are my Guardian."_

"I don't know." Hiccup said out loud. "I think it must have been Mani—er—Man in Moon? Or should I call him Tsar."

Milo laughed, "It doesn't matter to him. Most of the Guardians call him Mani, except for Nightlight he likes to call him MiM."

Hiccup smiled, it was his first real smile in a long time. "So what are these machines you wanted to show me?"

The machines turned out be stone birds and fish of massive size, with huge indents enough for a man so sit in back. A small hexagon on inside of it just where you sat had a small hole on top just big enough for the crystal that hung around Milo's neck. Milo stuck it into the small indent and placed his palms on the hexagon turning it slightly. The fish in this case whirled to life, lifting off the ground with glowing blue eyes. Making Hiccup jump back. He laughed heartily at the sight.

"Want to take it for a ride?" Milo offered.

Hiccup smiled at him, "Thanks, but I have my own ride in mind."

* * *

Merida's hands dug in the stone as she climbed the ancient building. It was true. She hadn't wanted to fly with Katherine. She did how ever wanted to see what everything looked like from up high. The stone cut into her hand but she welcome the pain, know it was as real as her. She could have flown her self, but she wanted the thrill. She wanted to feel her blood pump, and her adrenalin flow and her muscles ache. She wanted to feel the rough stone, the sharp wind. These things reminded her that she was alive. Her red hair blocked the next hand hold and she reached out to find it.

She felt it stick and pulled herself up and finally onto the top of the massive structure. Here the air wasn't as thick and she could see Katherine flying around on her goose. Merida brushed a short red hair out of her face and pulled her knees up so that her chin rested on them. She hated the cold, and the wind slammed into her pale frame so hard she felt like she could be thrown off. But she didn't care.

She watched the people below nothing more the ants. She saw a blond head duck into the crowd and Hiccups strong for walking somewhere less crowded behind the man called Milo. Holly had disappeared, but Merida wasn't worried about her. She lay back on the stone roof. Just above her was the glowing blue orb of light they had seen from a distance. She felt an almost longing to touch it. She was close enough; all she would have to do was fly a few feet. But something inside her told her not to. That it could be dangerous.

Besides she needed to think. Merida had been un able to control the heat inside of her. It was a growing storm of fire building with every angry word or resentful thought. It threatened to break loose, it's beast like claws at her heart. _"Set me free and you will know power like you've never know before."_

She was afraid of it.

She could feel it getting loose when Nightlight had attacked Rapunzel. It had practically begged her to let it have control. But she wouldn't. She was afraid of what could happen if it was set free. Closing her eyes she tried to relax her nerves.

She knew that in the morning she would have to leave. The thought knotted her stomach. She didn't want to leave. She liked it here. It was peaceful, and beautiful. Far different then the hectic life she remembered with bears and dragons and running and attacks. She almost wished she could remember more. But the only thing she could remember was a song. She thought it was called Noble Fair Maiden, and the words were strange. But beautiful. Without realizing it she started to hum the tune. Sinking into a strange but familiar calm.

She was awoken from her day dream by a harsh growl. She was up in seconds; her bow strung her face pale. She turned to the noise before she could be stopped. But it was just Hiccup in dragon form. His whipping black tale and huge toothless smile. He actually began to laugh and as he melted into his true form she watched him raised a hand. "Surprise!" he said smiling a dopy sort of smile.

She hated it. She scowled and released the bow anyway making it slam into the rock with a powerful 'THUMP!' just below Hiccups feet. "Never sneak up on me again or the next one I aim higher."

Hiccup seemed to believe her because he raised both his hands, still smiling and said, "Truce."

Merida flipped the bow back over her shoulder, not smiling back although she could feel the beginnings of one. Hiccup sat down besides her not really asking, but she didn't mind surprisingly. They sat looking at the city from the top of the tower. Merida drew her knees to her chin and sighed.

Hiccup turned to her; she could feel his green eyes on her. Although she couldn't explain why she seemed to know when anyone was behind her or looking at her. She could predict movements and respond faster then probably should be possible. She could tell just by the rustle of the stone that Hiccup was moving his left leg out and staring at her. Maybe that was why she could protect Rapunzel so easily. She had seen Nightlight move even before he realized he had. And maybe that was why she couldn't stand Hiccup. He wasn't one person, he was two. His actions could come from either his being or the other inside him. This made him almost impossible to predict. It threw off her senses, and gave her an almost panic feeling in her chest. She finally couldn't stand the awkward silence or his staring so turning to face him she said, "If you're going to ask a question ask it. But stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"Yuh know what!" she shot and turned away.

"Uhhh." He didn't know how to respond at first. Which was good, she supposed, throwing him off his guard always made it easier for her to predict him. Then he said, "Why didn't you just fly up here?"

 _Darn him_ , she thought scowling. He seemed to be able to through her senses in a loop no matter what. "I didn't want to." Was all she answered.

"You could have flown with Katherine you know, if you don't like flying." He said smiling softly at her. She turned away trying to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. How did he do that? She couldn't remember much but she could remember him, and Jack and Rapunzel. She still hadn't sorted out what emotions were yet, and as of late had done her best to simply hide them, like the fire in her heart. Even now she could her whisper, _free me. Show him who we are._

 _No,_ she hissed back.

"I wanted to be alone." She answered in probably a more heated tone then she meant.

"Oh." Hiccup seemed to understand but also sounded a little disappointed. She heard him get up and adjust the straps. Her keen ears picking up on the movement. As soon as she said it she regret it. She heard the flames same, _forget him_. But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed his little bit of company.

"But." She said before he could leave, he stopped moving. She struggled to hide the blush returning. She swallowed hard, covering her face with her red hair. "I don't mind if you stay."

He didn't move for a long time. She waited. Then heard the leather in his suit bend and the rocks fall as he sat back down. She didn't look at him. She didn't know where she enjoyed the silence now or hated it. She was full of conflicts. She tried so hard to keep her emotions in check. Every thought seemed to feed the fire. And it scared her. She found her self wanting to say something but she didn't know what. He hands reached for her bow, she rubbed her hands over the side. One of the only things she could really remember. Long days riding her horse in the woods shooting arrows. The thrill of hitting the mark.

"I suppose this will be our last bit of quiet for a while huh." Hiccup said breaking her memory.

She turned to him, "huh?"

"Before we leave tomorrow." He said; he watched the people walk around. He sighed, "I'll miss it. For a while in…" he seemed to struggle for a moment his face twisted as if he couldn't remember something then he said, "In Berk there hadn't been a war, there wasn't a dragon out of place everything was so peaceful."

Merida frowned.

"I suppose though, that after today," he brushed some of the stone, "Well, we'll be running for our lives again."

Merida wanted to feel sympathetic but the only peace she remembered was when Man in Moon first spoke to her. Then it was all a down hill roll of panic, running, and danger. "I can't remember anything else." She whispered.

He looked at her, a sympathetic look on his face, "Sorry." He said.

She turned from him again and to the sky, "But if this is peace, it's not too bad." She said.

He smiled, "Yeah, you'll get this feeling again soon."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Let's just say I have faith."

She smiled at him, a real smile, and he smiled back, "You know, that's the first real smile I've seen on your face."

"Yeah? Well, don't get used to it." She said elbowing him making a strap come loose.

"Hey!" he said and she laughed, putting her hands to her face to keep him from seeing. He smiled back at her redoing the strap. She could tell he wanted to ask more questions. But he didn't say anything. He had respect for her silence. He was just as she remembered him. And she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She kind of wished he would be mean, or rude, or anything so she wouldn't feel so awkward around him.

She looked back over at the city, the smile still on her face. "It's a beautiful view isn't it?"

"Yeah, really beautiful."

And although she wasn't positive she could have sworn he was looking at her when he said it.


	13. Chapter 11

_"Something about that, something changing in it. I can sense it but I can't place it."_ – Fall of the Guardians— **Nicholas St. North**

* * *

This was nuts, this shouldn't have been happening to him. But as he landed in Burges he found the most quiet town he ever thought possible. Even Sophie was confused. Looking around the empty streets of Burges, holding her helmet under her arm. Deserted stores had the lights on, doors were unlocked the windows were open in quiet houses. Not an animal walked in the streets. No flies or mice or dogs, or cats. Not a person could be seen. Sophie pointed to a park with a large statue at its center. "Land there!" she shouted.

They did, but up close everything was even more deathly silent and sad. Sophie put her mask on the statues stand looking around the place she called home. It was so quiet. Even for this time of day it was quiet. But not just that. It was as though the entire town was asleep. Everything. Even the wind. Her foot steps made no noise as she walked over snow. The trees moved but made no noise, no branches cracking or creaking. Nothing.

Snow lay thickly over the entire town. To say it was blanket would have been an understatement. It was a mountain. Sophie walked through the thick snow. The armor was great for the wind but in this icy whether it was terrible. The cold reached to her bones. She could see her breath in the fridged air. She wrapped her arms around herself. What had happened here? She heard Hiro say, "Baymax do a scan."

She turned to look at Baymax, his head in a red helmet turned looking over the whole town. _"There seems to be no sign of conscious people within this city."_ It said in its robotic tone.

"That doesn't make any sense." Hiro said. "Baymax rescan."

Baymax turned his head again. Sophie waited biting her lip, when he finally answered she felt her heart sink into her stomach, " _There seems to be no sign of conscious people within this city"_

"I don't understand." Hiro said; he looked Baymax up and down. "He shouldn't be malfunctioning." he put his head in his chin, "Maybe there's a—"

"No." Sophie said, shaking her head. "Baymax won't find anything." She looked up at the grey sky.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"It has to be Pitch." She said looking down her street again, "I don't know how, but he did this."

"Did what!" Hiro said, waving his hand around at the empty streets.

Sophie wasn't sure but she could feel it deep down that what she said was true. She walked down the walk way her arms wrapped around herself.

"Where are you going?" Hiro said he ran up to her and stopped in front of her. Snow kicked up on the ground.

"Home." Sophie answered simply.

"What? I thought you were trying to avoid going there." Hiro said.

"I don't think anyone will stop us."

"How can you be sure?" He challenged her.

She couldn't answer but the look on her face said she truly believed that no one could stop her. And Hiro believed her. He crossed stepped to the side letting her pass him. She walked to a quaint house, beautiful in it's own simplicity, much like the pictures he saw online. Sophie pushed open the door to the house. It like all the others was quiet. A carpet lay on the ground where she stomped her sneakers of the snow. Hiro followed he in, peeking in his head first then waiting for her to nod. Baymax squeezed in pushing the door with a loud pop.

Sophie peeked into the living room. She could hear the TV, but when she peeked in it was empty. She turned off the television which was playing reruns of Good Luck Charlie. She noticed the kitchen light on and turned to the room. She peeked through the white door only to see her parents. Her stomach did a flip. She and Hiro ducked back in to the hall way. She grabbed her chest and tried to calm her breathing.

"Did they see us?" Hiro said.

Sophie shook her head, too afraid to speak. If her parents found out she was back she would be grounded for life, and never leave to find the Guardians. Just as she was about to point to the door she heard the kitchen door open again. Hiro and her turned to see Baymax pushing through.

"Baymax!" Hiro hissed. The robot didn't listen, accidently knocking a glass jar off a table shattering it. Both Sophie and him readied for her parents to come screaming from the room. But nothing happened. Sophie looked at Hiro confused. He returned the look, raising an eye brow.

Both peeked into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet lay on the table surrounded by missing posters. Her face was plastered on. She recognized it from a year ago on Easter. She was in a pink cotton dress. Behind her she could see Bunny. She and Jamie had insisted he was there, now looking at the picture it felt like years ago. She ignored the picture and looked instead her parents. Her father had always snored the loudest and she could hear it now.

Sophie grabbed her mothers arm. "Mom?" she whispered. No answer. Before she didn't want to wake them, but now panic took over her. Her eyes widened and she shook them violently, "MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" Hiro came up behind her. "Why aren't they waking up?" She swirled to Hiro.

Hiro looked to Baymax, "Scan them."

He did, _"Patients Unconscious."_

"Why?"

Another long silence, then, _"Unknown."_

"Any injurie's?"

 _"No."_

"Diseases?"

 _"No."_

"Do you at least know when they'll wake up?"

 _"No."_

"Darn it Baymax. Can't you find anything?!"

 _"No."_ He answered in his same bland tone.

Calm came over Sophie again almost as quickly as it left her. She touched her mothers head then turned to Hiro, "It's Pitch, he's trapped them in there sleep."

"You mean he knocked them out." He said; still not convinced that Pitch was real. Sophie fought back a harsh reply. "Maybe he used some sleeping gas, or something." He was silent for a moment, and then slipped on his helmet, "Helmet, Chemical Scan."

Sophie could hear what was being said but a few minutes later Hiro took off the helmet, "It says the place is clean of chemicals. I don't understand."

"That's because this isn't going to be in one of your stupid science books." Sophie got up from looking at her mother and turned to her father. "North told me about this. It happened in Santoff Claussen once." She turned her father so she could see his face. She knelt by him. Sophie took after her father. He had blond hair with streaks of grey running through it. She could remember the fights they were having, her father and mother. She often went to bed hearing them scream. But she saw the way he clutched the picture of her in one hand and held her mothers hand tightly. Like he was trying to comfort her. Mrs. Bennet looked just as she did away except more peaceful. Brown hair tied in a pony tail, a wrinkled blue sweater. Sophie felt a sob in her throat but she held it back. "We should check on Jamie." She said. She got up, "Can Baymax take them up to there room?"

Hiro nodded, but didn't look as sure as she did, "Maybe we should call an ambulance."

"None will come Hiro." She turned to him sadly. This time he believed her even though he didn't want to. He turned to Baymax and ordered him to pick up her parents. He of course did what he was told, and of course her parents didn't wake up. Hiro had Baymax lay them in there room and Sophie gently pulled the covers over them. She looked at them for a little longer. She felt so sad and helpless. She just wished she could do something for them but she didn't know what. Still, she whispered, "I'll get you out of this. I promise."

She looked at Hiro who didn't respond. She finally left the room, peeking down the hall at Jamie's room. Did she dare go check? What if he was awake? She remembered there fight. She was almost too scared to check but she had to know. She just had to. She walked down the hall feeling her breathing quicken. Taking one last deep breath she peeked into his room. But he wasn't there. She stared at it for a long time, throwing the door even wider. "Jamie?" she said.

Hiro noticed the look on her face and came in with her. The room was mess. Well, it usually was a mess, but this time more the usual. Water colors lay scattered over the floor along with spilled water and a broken glass and paint brushes. Paper was torn, no shredded and all over the floor like confetti. Clothing lay all over scattered on the floor. It looked like some had ransacked the place. Sophie picked up a water color she recognized all too well. Of Tooth hugging Jack after there victory against Pitch. It was something she could remember personally even though she had been so little. She picture was shredded down the center, and some of the water had bled the pain. She looked at it a little teary eyed for a second then choked back her emotion and turned to Hiro who stood there patiently. "He's not here." She said. She pocketed what was left his art.

"Let's check around the house." Hiro suggest. She nodded and followed him as they checked every room in the closet. They even searched the broom closet. But there was nothing there. The only other creature in the house was there dog, a grey hound, and he was also asleep.

"It doesn't make any sense." She said.

"Maybe he fell asleep at a friend's house." Hiro said.

No. She had her suspicions but she wasn't positive. She didn't want to mention them to Hiro either. He would think she was crazier. Or more crazy then usual. She nodded, "Maybe, we should grab some jackets."

Sophie and he raided the coat closet. She found her winter jacket buried under her moms crafts. Trying to find a jacket for Hiro wasn't that easy. He was older the Jamie. But they found one of Jamie's larger jackets that fit him perfectly. Hiro slipped it on, "I don't think I've ever worn a winter jacket. In fact I've never seen snow."

"You'll get used to seeing it around here" She said, "Take a peek outside."

He did and he saw it was snowing again. Hard. He looked at her, "Isn't it autumn?"

"Try telling Jack that." She smiled at him weakly.

"Speaking of which, where is this lake you were talking about." Sophie was surprised he asked but she willing complied, pointing to the back door.

"This way."

* * *

Jokul walked around the globe. His icy staff slamming into the earth. Where ever his boots presses ice rose appeared like frightening ice spears. He hated the silence, but Pitch hardly spoke unless it was to reprimand him. Jokul hated Pitch. True it was him who showed him his true center. But he also thought he could control him. He was probably as powerful, if not more then Pitch, and he felt he deserved a little more respect. Later though, when it was least expected he would make his move.

For now he watched the globe carefully for the one child that believed. The black lights kept flickering on as more and more children believed in the Dark Guardians. Gothel and Drago were doing there jobs almost as well as Jokul him self. Only this Mordue seemed to do nothing. Mostly he just did whatever Pitch told him, like a dog. He still didn't know what Mordue protected, and wondered if Mordue knew himself.

Drago he knew was Guardian of Regret. He could get into the minds of anyone and make them see, or relive some of things they regretted most. It drove some of the children into tears of madness. And they had no choice but fear the dreaded Drago Bludvist, Guardian of Regret.

Gothel was Dark Guardian of Doubt. She produced a green fog that was like poison. It clouded the senses and made children unsure of there choice. It also weakened there resolve. She was the most unsettling because although her fog only affected the mind of the children sometimes it was like an acid. It burned the skin and left horrible boils. And if you resisted anymore, she had her dreaded knife. It could not kill a regular man, but as soon as it pierced your heart you were helpless to the anger doubt caused. It was also lethal to a Guardian. He would not want to get on her bad side.

Jokul knew he needed to guard destruction. But Guardian seemed to lowly of a name for him. He would have preferred god. He was far more powerful then any of the other Guardians. Especially now that he had his staff back. But he was also wise enough to know to bide his time. Wait. Wait for there weakest moment, then strike.

His eyes found the flickering light of Sophie's as it darted over the globe. Stopping in Burges. Ahhhh, the child had finally stopped. His ice hounds sensed his anticipation, growling like the wild animals they were. He smiled at them, "Sick her boys."

* * *

Hiro was curious in spite of himself. Terribly curious. He wondered about the lake she spoke so highly of. About the entire city completely asleep. The sun was setting and it was getting colder out as the sun set. He wrapped the jacket tighter around himself to block the wind and cold. He looked up but of course there were no stars. They were blocked out by the clouds. It was getting dark out and he could feel a chill. But it wasn't the wind. It felt like someone was breathing down his neck. He turned around but no one was there but Baymax. It was just the silence. It was getting to him.

He was used to the city, the buzz of traffic, sirens going off, and people talking, or walking down the street. The crowds, and cars and all the buildings. Here it was as quiet as death. He hated it. She walked quickly ahead through an opening in a fence and over a road. The road was getting quickly piled in snow. Weren't there people who were supposed to plow this stuff out of the way?

Sophie walked ahead of him and he rushed to catch up. This jacket he wore seemed inadequate against the whether, even though he didn't say it out loud. But she seemed perfectly content. Finally he saw trees and a cliff, just as she had described it. Snow lay over the ice so thick he couldn't even see it. But he knew just by how flat everything was that this was indeed the lake she spoke of. But it held none of the joy and fun like she had claimed. Only a deep foreboding fear and darkness. Again, Hiro felt that unwelcome chill. He shivered inwardly fighting off the urge to run back into the house. Something was wrong.

Sophie didn't seem to notice she walked onto the ice easily. She looked left and right. Confusion crossed her face but Hiro tried to ignore it. He kept going through what he knew of the city, to keep his mind off the unease that filled him. City covered in snow? Made some sense, they far up north, the air was certainly below 30 degrees, high humanity lever. Snow. In fact most of what he could see he could explain scientifically. But the entire town asleep. He couldn't explain that. He kept going over everything in his head he read in science, learned himself. Everything from robotics, the chemistry, and physics. Nothing matched up. He couldn't understand how an entire city could just stop and sleep.

It was like the story of sleeping beauty he heard when he was a kid. He always hated the story, and thought it a little creepy and weird. In the story the entire kingdom fell asleep for a hundred years and then woke up at the end. Of course that was scientifically impossible. Everyone would have died eventually from lack of proper care and treatment, and the princess would have looked like a hag, not a lovely 16 year old princess. That was probably why he hated the story so much. It made no sense.

Now he found himself seemingly under this exact spell. But instead of a kingdom it was a city and instead of wild thorns blocking the path it was a heavy blizzard. Everything he knew about the world he was questioning. Was everything he learned a lie? Was there more to this spinning earth then just rock, was the moon really more then just a moon? What else was out there that he didn't know?

He didn't like these questions. These doubts and he struggled with them. Suddenly Sophie stopped looking around the lake. Her head rose. All the color drained from her flushed cheeks as she looked at the cliff. Her hair blew in the quiet wind. He saw where she looked; half buried under snow a few feet away was bit of blue. She ran to it. Her feet not making a sound in the snow. Hiro struggled to catch up but he wasn't use to snow and fell on his face once in the cold.

Sophie stopped at the strip of blue. Up close Hiro recognize it as a blue hoodie. Who would leave a blue hoodie out in the snow? She pulled at it, knocking the snow off that was crusted to it. "This was Jack's." she whispered her hand smoothing out the frozen jacket. "He never took it off, why would it—" then her face turned even more pale as her hand brushed the bloody hole in the jacket. She looked at the cliff and stared.

Hiro looked at her. His face a mixture of confusion and worry crossing his face. "Sophie? Are you okay?"

She dropped to her knees and then she saw what she was staring at. The stone wall had the cut silhouette in it of a boy, underneath it he could read the name Jackson Overland Frost cut so cleanly in the stone it could not be done by human hands. He looked at Sophie again, her eyes wide in shock, her mouth hanging open. "It—it's not possible." She said; tears rolled down her cheek. He recognized that look on her face. It was the look of utter and complete emptiness. The same look he had when his brother had died.

In that moment Hiro realized that she was telling the truth. That these Guardians as she called them were as real as he was. They weren't just some fantasy strung together by a child. They were her hero's. This Jack Frost was her best friend. And he was gone. In one swoop she had lost everything. Her best friend, her brother, her family, her home.

Hiro sat next to her. He knew no words could possible take away the pain she must have been feeling. Nothing anyone could say or do could ever take away her sorrow. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. He wasn't sure what he expected her to do but it was defiantly not what happened next.

The sob she had fought so hard to hold back broke out. She wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck crying into shoulder. Hiro was taken aback. He had never had anyone cling to him so hard. But he didn't push her away or force her to let go. He wasn't angry. He was sad. He let her hold him. She clung to him like a life line. He rubbed her back, like he remembered his aunt used to do. He didn't say a word. He knew that what she needed right now was a good cry. So he let her cry until the light faded from the sky and the earth so silent drifted into the night.


	14. Chapter 12

_"Protect our people, it's you destiny."_ —How to Train your Dragon 2— **Stoick the Vast**

* * *

If Atlantis was beautiful by day then it was even more beautiful at night. The blue orb, that hovered over the city; looking like it's own glowing universe; illuminated everything in its blue light. The stones that floated around it also took on a blue glow in all the cracks and crevices so you could see the faces of ancient men floating around the whole city like a barrier. "It is." Kida had explained, "It's a starlight barrier that Nightmares and Fearlings can't pass." Many of the plants in Atlantis glowed too. There were some that glowed purple or pink but mostly blue. They wondered how night and day was determined here, under the earth where the sun could not reach. They assumed it was the orb, or star stone. But no one was positive.

The Guardians were given a place to stay for the night. It was the palace, where there were well furnished rooms. Well at least by there standard. It was hot here, so close to the center of earth, so there were very little blankets and a curtain to keep the strange bugs from coming in. A pillow was stuffed with the feathers of an Atlantian Partially Bird, and flowers they called Nightglow. Apparently these flowers released a strong smell, and were very large and soft. They could also stay fresh for fifty years after being picked.

They were each given there room. Although Rapunzel would have preferred to share a room, she didn't want to be rude. She nervously slipped into her room, dressed in a light robe that was given to her by Kida. Her dress was being repaired according to Kida. But Rapunzel wasn't sure how much they could get fixed of that dress. To her the tears in the satin and lace, the blood and dirt caked to it would never go away. But she was happy to be in something clean for now.

When she had gotten back from her walk in town she was still puzzled over what the old woman said. She could hardly enjoy the rest of the day. People offered her samples of what might have been the tastiest of food. But she couldn't even take a bite. Children ran around happily, taking her hand and pulling her join there dance but she couldn't even do that. Her feet wouldn't respond and painful memories filled her mind. Forcing her to finally return to the palace. Holly and Katherine were already back and pretended not to notice her distress. Hiccup and Merida arrived a little later. But not much. And finally came Nightlight in all is quiet glory. He had at his side his usual sword and didn't say a word to Rapunzel. But his face said everything and she avoided his gaze as much as possible. Hiccup and Merida were very happy to share what they saw when dinner came around. Holly thanked Kida for reintroducing her to some of her old friends.

Then it was time for sleep, and they were reminded that tomorrow they finished final plans and then they were off. Rapunzel was handed her robe and showed to her room. Now it was almost an hour later. Rapunzel was sitting on her bed. She had tried to sleep of course she had. But memories were as bad as nightmares. They popped up again and again as soon as her mind felt settled. She was sure the others were all fast asleep. But she couldn't. So she sat on her bed and brought her knees up to her chin. She looked at the paintbrush in her hand, it glowed gold where her fingers touched. But that golden look that had once seemed to beautiful to her was more of a horror to her now. She wanted to snap the paintbrush in two and throw it away. She couldn't care less if she ever saw it again. Here she was, and she couldn't do it. She wondered why at first, but then that wonder turned to frustration.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and pulled back the curtain to her room. The hall or the rubbles of a hall was quiet. Not a soul could be seen. She slipped out of her room down the hall. Her blueish robe following her. Her hair had been re-braided, by Kida, and intertwined with some of the strange glowing flowers. So walking was easy and it didn't catch on anything. She peeked out into the night at the glowing blue orb. It was so pretty and bright the way it floated like Atlantis had its own personal moon. Rapunzel sat outside the palace leaning on the wall looking up. She felt some comfort knowing that the light was up there. Knowing that a piece of the heavens, a star was here on an earth. She wondered what it must have been like floating through space.

It was then that she realized there was another light. Just as bright. She turned and saw Nightlight, leaning on the wall. He was looking at her, with his strange, glowing, green, grey eyes. His curly hair floated around him and everything about him was of a mixture of light and air. She had never noticed really how he looked. But now that she saw him at night she felt she was staring at a ghost. A spirit of light and silver. Not exactly frightening but actually rather comforting. His silver glow could probably chase away the fear of anyone.

Still she froze with fear at first. She remembered how he had tried to attack her earlier and wondered if now that she was alone he would attempt to again. But instead of talking or pulling out his sword he just stared at her quietly. Then turned away as if she was of no more interest. His gaze turned to the glowing orb. Rapunzel watched him, waiting. But he remained silent. She wasn't sure how long she could take it. Not long because suddenly she blurted, "Can't sleep?"

He didn't even flinch. It was almost like he was expecting the question, his gaze never left the light. "I don't sleep."

Rapunzel cocked her head. He didn't sleep. Despite everything she found herself curious again, "Why?"

"I just don't." he answered.

"Have you ever tried?" she asked.

He smiled a little, looking rather amused, "Your eyes turn yellow when you're curious."

Rapunzel instinctively put her hand to her face, she scowled, "You don't have to keep mentioning my eyes you know."

He looked at, the smirk still on his face, "It's okay, I think it's quite interesting."

Interesting? He thought her eyes looked…Interesting. She wasn't sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. So she didn't say anything more. And neither did Nightlight for a long time. Rapunzel began to grow very uncomfortable. She bit her lip, and considered going back to her room. If only to get away from Nightlight. But Nightlight instead asked, "Why were you with Pitch?"

She couldn't answer, tears burned behind her eyes. She remembered again, the blood, the pain, his face. "I'm going back to bed." She got up and moved to go back to her room. Instead she felt Nightlight grab her arm. His touch was light and airy, and hardly noticeable. But warm. She turned to him. He didn't say a thing. But as usual his face spoke a thousand words. She couldn't hide forever. She didn't want to. But she wanted him to know the truth even less. She returned his gaze, with one of her own. A fierce determined look. He let go of her arm and she walked away. She left him standing there alone. Glowing in the dark, like a moonbeam.

* * *

Pitch blinked open his yellow eyes, glowing gold as usual. He looked at the cages fastened through out his old prison. Windowless, lead boxes hung from the ceiling. It took ages to craft so many but it was worth it. Lights greatest weakness lead. He could remember it from when he fought Nightlight for the first time. His deadly lead sword had sucked so much light from that freak. Of course most of the lead weapons he had created had been destroyed but that was a small thing. He was rebuilding them. His amazing lead armor was being returned to its former beautiful self thanks to his fearlings. And this time, no mistakes. With the original Guardians trapped Nightlight and Katherine and the newbies hardly stood a chance. But he wasn't going to underestimate them this time. That was for sure.

Even within his lead box Nightlight had managed to escape. With the help of the tears of children and little Katherine. Well, not this time. Besides. He finally had what he always wanted. Pressing his hand onto the lead box next to him he smiled. He tapped it with one finger, the sound echoing through the empty chambers of his once prison. "Are you still in there my Nightmare son?" no answer. But he knew he was still in there. He could sense the fear but also sensed a resolve to fight it. "You can't fight it for long. Soon you will be my son." He said, "And then there will be nothing that can stop us."

Suddenly his eyes flickered and he turned to the globe that centered the place. It was made of lead as well; the black lights were growing by the thousands. But that wasn't what drew his attention. What drew his attention was the little golden orb on it. Followed by a flickering one right next to it. He scowled and drew closer. "What's this!" he said.

Then the flickering orb stopped and became a solid speck of light follow the first. Pitch howled in horror. To him the light was blinding and he hated it! The child, the lonely one child that still believed, had convinced another. He backed away. No. If the child went on more children could believe, she was stronger then he thought. She would have to die, she and the other.

* * *

In the quiet town of Burges, Sophie had finally stopped her crying. She hiccupped a little, as she whipped her face of her tears. She didn't look at Hiro. Feeling her face blush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She whispered trying to straighten herself again. She looked at Jack's jacket and then at the night sky. Snow was getting heavier. She remembered the last man she saw. His face sneering at her as she hit behind Jack. She was hiding. She, of all people! When Jack was the one needing protection, she was the one who ran away like a coward. Hadn't she learned anything from those many years ago when her brother stood up to Pitch?

Her hands clenched into fists. Jokul would pay for what he did. She would make sure of that. Standing up she brushed the heavy layer of snow off herself. "We need to head to Santaff Claussen."

Hiro got up, looking confused, "Where?"

"It's somewhere north of Russia. That's where the Guardians started. Well some of them." She tucked her hair into her hat and looked at him. "Jack told my Brother and I about it. There's someone there that could help us."

Hiro bit his lip, "North of Russia? That's a long flight."

"I know." She said. "But we don't have a choice." She looked at him, taking in his worried gaze, "At least I don't." she corrected, "You don't have to come. I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to."

"No, it's not that!" he said, he looked at Baymax, and beyond him the town. "I'm not sure leaving here is a good idea. If people are left asleep for too long without proper care it can do them serious bodily harm. Baymax can take care of most of them but not all of them. On top of that, his battery won't last for ever, and there's no telling how long we'll be gone."

"Well, what else can we do?" She let out a breath.

Hiro didn't look so sure at first. He bit his lip, frowning deeply. The snow was getting stronger. It had to be Jokul causing it. He would burry the whole town in ice if he could. Maybe even the world. Her face paled. "We don't have time for this!" she said turning to him, "I have to go to Santaff Claussen! Things could get worse if we don't!"

"And things could get worse if we do!" he shot back. "Hold on, I might have an idea."

Hiro placed on his helmet over his hat, for a moment she couldn't tell what he was doing. Then he stopped and looked at her, lifting off the helmet he said, "Fred is sending a medical team, and my team is coming too."

"Your team?" Sophie questioned.

"Yep." He said as though it was not that much of a problem. "The whole crew."

"You can't mean there coming with us!" she said.

"And why not? We'll need the help." Hiro said, "Unless you have a better idea."

No she didn't, with her brother missing, Jack dead and the Guardians missing she didn't know what to do. "How will we get there?" she asked.

"Probably on Baymax, although the other members of my team will need a different way to get there." He stopped and turned. His eyebrows creased in concentration. But all Sophie could think was how stupid Hiro was for thinking this was a good idea. These were adults he was inviting. And from what Nicholas had told her two years ago, not just anyone could get passes the defenses set there. She hardly knew if she herself could. She still shivered a little remembering the stories he told.

But instead of saying this "They won't believe a thing you say!" she shouted, "Or I say for that matter!"

"Shut up." He said.

Sophie's face turned red, her eyes wide, "What did you just—" Hiro clammed a mittened hand over her mouth. She pushed his hand away harshly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered. Sophie clamped her mouth shut. They listened. In a place that was so silent every sound they made, there breathing a heartbeat seemed to be amplified and echo back at them. For a moment neither of them breathed. They waited. Not a sound could be heard. Then there was a quiet rustle and they both turned. Bushes moved back and forth. There was a quiet growl and both Sophie and Hiro backed away. At the same moment the Snow Hounds face appeared. It's huge teeth, like ice sickles, glowing blue eyes, and a snowy body covered in jagged ice pieces. It growled at them, snow flaking off its back. Hiro and Sophie stepped back slowly, trying to control there heart beat. "Baymax?" Hiro whispered. Baymax turned to Hiro. "Get over here slowly." Hiro whispered without turning to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Sophie whispered.

"We're getting out of here." Hiro said, but at that same moment the creature lunged for her.

* * *

Pitch slid into the North Pole control room using the shadows. His body rose from one corner of the space. Jokul was leaning on the control, a smug grin on his face. Pitch hated that look. He had known Jokul for a long time. At first he thought that maybe could be the son, the child he had been looking forward to for so long. But soon it was proven that Jokul was madder then he.

He was poisoned by a wish for destruction, and dominance. It was unsettling, even for Pitch. And the grin, that smirk that was pasted on this mans face made him wonder why he had thought about bringing him.

"You look confident." He said his voice flat.

"I found her." He said, "My dogs shall take care of her."

"That's what you said last time." He scowled at Jokul. "Look back at the globe fool." Jokul turned, and for the first time spotted the second light. His face turned purple. "One child is stronger then you think Jokul, she could be the doom of us."

"Her belief in the Guardians is strong." Jokul admitted. "But just two of them will not be enough to stop us."

"Wouldn't it though?" Pitch questioned, "As long as one child believes they can still fight. As long as one child believes, they can still live. We need them all gone, or they won't fade away."

"Do you think me stupid Pitch?" Jokul turned to him, his eyes as cold as his staff.

"I think you ignorant." Pitch said, "this is war we're about to face. All the Guardians must be destroyed."

Jokul scowled at him, "Do not forget Pitch, without me, your powers would not have been enough to fight the Guardians."

"And you should not forget." Pitch mocked, "Who was the one who set you free."

Jokul gripped his staff, ice forming around his hands and out of the ground. "I will take care of them Pitch, dead they can do nothing." He turned back to the globe. His arms crossed. His eyes on the lights that glowed brightly among all the dark. After a moment of silence, with Pitch still standing there he said, "I assume you got him."

Pitch was surprised he even bothered to ask. But he didn't show it, he simply said, "Yes, he is fighting, but his doubt and fear has weakened him."

"Then you will have what you have wished for so long." There seemed to be a touch of jealousy in his voice. A hint of anger. But Pitch chose not to dwell on it.

Instead he said, "Yes." He didn't tell Jokul about finding the girl Rapunzel. He knew the boy was unstable. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was far stronger then he. He had laid devastation and hurt upon the earth when he was born during the ice age. He could kill him easily if given a chance. And at this point and time he would be too weak to stand up to him. He needed Rapunzel if he was ever going to return to his true form. Only then could he defeat Rapunzel. And he knew just who could find her.


	15. Part 2

Sophie has discovered the Truth. Hiro believes in the Guardians. Jokul is getting stronger by the minute. Pitch has hidden the keys, and the lost city of Atlantis is...not so lost anymore. But who is Ombric? What is Santoff Claussen? Can Sophie and Hiro save Burgess? And where all the keys. This world is becoming darker as we know it. Are you ready for the war?


	16. Chapter 13

_"Ahhhh, the dark ages."_ —Rise of the Guardians— **Pitch Black**

* * *

Sophie screamed as the creature lunged. It's spine prickled as it sensed her fear. Baymax reacted first, raising his fist and blowing up the creature faster then it could have blinked. " _I heard a call of distress_." Baymax said.

"We don't have much time." Hiro said grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her toward Baymax, "Do you know exactly where this Santaff Claussen is?" he pulled her onto Baymax.

"Yes, Jack told me." She answered. But it had been a while ago. What if she didn't remember all his instructions? She hoped Hiro didn't hear the hint of doubt in her voice.

"Good." Hiro said not seeming to notice her worry. He looked over at the pile of snow that was slowly beginning to reform. "Let's get out of here quick. We'll have to contact the others later." He tapped Baymax's metal frame and he lifted into the air and into the sky.

* * *

Jokul noticed the light moving, not a flicker came from these twin sparks. Then the light became faster and suddenly it was zooming across the globe. He screamed and slammed his fist into the control panel, sending frost and ice in all directions. The spikes of ice spread across the globe and control panel, his face turned blue from rage. That wretched child had escaped him again. He watched there path over the sea his eyes following the line.

Well if he could get them from the ground, he would have to get them from the sky. He snapped his finger and more snow formed a cloud that spun and tightened. "Blizzard, go, knock them from the skies." It was a simple order seemingly said to nothing but a cloud. But this "cloud" let out a response that sounded like the shaking of a thousand ice cubes then flew out through the sun roof and into the sky blocking out the moon and sun for miles. Jokul watched satisfied, "Nothing can get past my blizzards. Let alone two children." He smiled, "Finally the tables have turned."

* * *

Nightlight turned when he heard footsteps. Up came his crew the Guardians. Or at least two of them were Guardians, the one he wasn't so sure about. Her gaze didn't meet his as she came out into the warmer light of Atlantian day. Rapunzel was dressed in her purple dress from before. Only much shorter coming to about the knees. Her lacy sleeves were gone, nothing but the puffs near the shoulder remained and were lined in light lace. Her hair was still intertwined with the beautiful glowing flowers from last night. Her corset was fine, although the ribbon looked like it had to be replaced. Rapunzel looked fresh, clean and new. He couldn't quiet find a word for how she looked. But the look on her face spoke a different story. One he struggled to interpret. She looked young, but with the sad look on her face you would have thought she looked like an old woman. He didn't like it and turned to the others. The others outfits weren't as nearly in bad shape as Rapunzel's dress. So they looked pretty much the same.

Not very interesting. Holly and Katherine came out as well. Katherine petting her goose gently. He remembered teaching it as a baby to fly alongside Katherine. But Katherine had grown up, and that was many, many years ago. And he was still young. Katherine had become immortal as did all Guardians but only after Mani in Moon had the power to do so. When he was at his strongest. There were many things that Nightlight learned could make one mortal, or immortal. None of those things had worked on him. He was as ageless as earth, but as simple as a child. He stood up from where he sat when the group spotted him.

Kida looked at him and smiled, nodding, "Your necklace." She held them out. They glowed blue like everyone else's. She placed it over his head, adding blue to his already silver glow. She turned to the others who were already wearing there necklace. Worry crossed there face, and Kida, regally straightened her shoulders, "You leave today a team. Fighting a darkness that had plagued to earth since the beginning. Search hard, don't give up and be brave. I hope again to see all of you." She smiled at them warmly.

None of them looked ready to leave, least of all Rapunzel who wouldn't look at anyone including Nightlight. She lifted her stone, looking at it, letting some hair fall in her face.

Holly ignored then worried looks, and raised her voice, her confident Russian accent making everyone jump, "Thank you Kida! Nightlight, I trust you'll take good care of these three." She waved her hands to the new Guardians. "I'll see you soon." She smiled at him kindly. Nightlight wanted to tell her no. He wanted to say he was going with Katherine and Holly. But the look Holly gave him said that he had no choice, she he clamped his around the hilt of his sword and nodded. Giving Katherine one last long sad look as she climbed on her goose. She mouthed the words, _be safe,_ then Holly climbed behind her and she took off.

He watched Katherine until she disappeared. He felt that sadness he hated so much when ever she was gone. He had protected her since she was little. He was her Guardian, her first and only Guardian. He had seen her dreams and nightmares. Had sacrificed his immortality for her, at least he had thought so at first. Now she was gone, and this time. For the first time, he wasn't sure he would ever see her again. This was different from the other wars he faced.

The others it was just Pitch, or Pitch and Jokul, this was an army he was about to face. With three fresh Guardians who weren't so sure they were ready. Who never learned to fight, and never learned there full powers. He turned to them. From there faces he could tell just how they felt. But if they really were the Guardians the world needed it was time for them to step up. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "We search for the first key now." He said. "Rapunzel and I will ride Hiccup in his Dragon form. Merida, you—"

"I don't need you tuh tell me to fly yuh half wit." She scowled at him then lifted into the air.

Nightlight turned to Hiccup who had already changed into a dragon. Rapunzel climbed on first and Nightlight took his place behind her. She didn't turn to check on him and neither did Hiccup. Hiccup brought up his wings, large and black and took to the sky's of Atlantis. As they flew up above the steam and clouds he couldn't help but look Hiccup who didn't look so sure on how they were going to get out. Nightlight smiled at his worry crossing his arms he relaxed himself. Rapunzel began to grow worried too; she especially became frightened as the earth above them, (which is a strange thought indeed) came closer. Merida slowed down.

Suddenly Rapunzel screamed, "We're going to crash!"

But they didn't, a whole in the earth opened in a huge gaping hole just before they could crash into it. They zoomed through a vortex of water. The salt and sea swirling on either side of them. Rapunzel stared in aw as fish swam past them with out touching them. She reached out for the wall of water, making it spray every where as they zoomed past on Hiccup/Toothless. Nightlight smiled as he heard her let out a giggle. Her eyes turned violet and Nightlight could help thinking, "Violet=Happy".

He shook his head. Why was he thinking like this! She had been with Pitch. She could have been the cause of everything. He should be watching her to make sure she didn't make a wrong move. Her hair, tucked under her arm gleamed with the salt water droplets and sighed contently as she leaned on Toothless. He saw something else, as her eyes changed from violet to a dull stone grey. Sadness. He had never seen someone look so sad before. Maybe there was more to this girl then he first thought. So despite what he felt about her before he couldn't help but think he rather liked her in violet.

They zoomed out of the vortex of water and into a stormy sky. The Ocean bellow closed up and there was a roar as the earth sealed its self. The storm cleared. The clouds disappeared. And they could see the beginnings of dawn peaking over the sea. Nightlight picked up his glowing crystal necklace and held it up.

He turned it west, and then slowly began to turn it east. He saw it glow brighter ever so slightly. He moved it more south. The glow brightened then dimmed. He turned the stone until it stayed bright. He pointed. Hiccup flapped his large open wings and took off in that direction. Nightlight held on tight as the zoomed toward where the light was brightest.

There mission had truly begun, and there was no turning back now.


	17. Chapter 14

_"The world is dark dangerous and cruel."_ —Tangled— **Mother Gothel**

* * *

Hiccup had done allot of flying lately. Allot more then he was used to. Toothless didn't seemed to mind. He happily spoke in Hiccups head about past times. But for some reason the more hiccup listened to Toothless's memories, the more he couldn't remember. In fact, Hiccups memories seemed to be…fading. He didn't want to mention it before, especially to Merida who was having problems already. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her.

But since that day they met at the top of the tower and he looked at her. His memories had slowly begun to disappear. Simple things, his birthday, how old he was, the name of his wife and children, he struggled to remember. And the more he tried the farther the memory went as if it was running away from him. He had begun to think that maybe his wife and children were all just a dream. Another life maybe, but not this one. When ever he thought that he would shake his head, _"Come on Hiccup."_ He thought to himself, _"You know that's not true."_ But did he? Did he really?

Toothless too was beginning to have doubts. Although he didn't mention it. And he seemed mixed up allot when it came to memories. _"Was it you or Astrid that fell in the fire?"_ he asked, _"I think it was you…"_ then his voice would fade and disappear. What was happening to them? The more Hiccup thought about it the more it worried him. He had to think of something else.

His mind drifted to stones they all had. His was on an especially long chain so when he transformed between dragon and himself it would still fit. He could see it glow around his neck, much like the blue glow of Toothless's spine. It was certainly glowing brighter as they got closer to there destination but how would they be sure they reached it?

They had been traveling over cities and forests for days it seemed, even though it could only be hours. Nightlight, who sat confidently on his back as they flew, seemed to know where they were going. Merida who flew close beside him. She kept checking her necklace and looking up and then checking again. Her blue green wool dress blew around her and she scowled at it, brushing it down and trying to fly again. Hiccup smiled inwardly, she hated that dress, and she probably would prefer something a little more free and not so restraining.

Nightlight suddenly leaned forward and held the jewel out. What ever he saw, Hiccup couldn't read. Everything from Toothless's point of view was a little weird. He shook his black head and tried to focus on flying. His wings were admittedly getting tired. But determinations to find the keys and set the Guardians free made the tiredness fade away.

"This is it!" Hiccup tried to look around but all he could see was a jungle stretching out before him.

"What is?" he asked in his strange dragon like voice.

"Here, we have to land here." Nightlight said. Hiccup wasn't so sure. The jungle went for miles. And landing wouldn't be so easy with all these trees, especially seeing as his landing skills weren't the best

He frowned, "I can't land here, we need to find a clearing."

"But the lights fading." Nightlight said as they got farther away. Sure enough it was.

But Hiccup was adamant, "I can't land here, we'll land somewhere else walk back."

Nightlight didn't answer and Hiccup was sure that was because he didn't like it. But like it or not, it was the truth. _These are those moments when I wish I could hover like Snotlouts—I mean Fishlegs dragon,_ Toothless said with a touch of confusion.

Hiccup sighed.

* * *

Santaff Claussen was town lost to the world hundreds of years ago. Few knew about it. These few were the people who lived in it and the Guardians. And there was good reason for this. Many people had tried there luck on entering the magical town that had grown into a magical city over the last couple hundred years.

The city was surrounded by many walls of protection. The first was a massive forest of trees with thorns like swords, (although when they first grew they were only the size of knives) and vines that would ensnare any evil hearted being who dare come close to it. If the forest let you by, which was rare indeed there was bear so massive in size, it was the size of an elephant and could crush you in seconds. Most who even saw the bear ran away in fear of it. If you got past him there was something far more frightening, although it didn't seem so at first. A woman, or a spirit, with a dress of jewels. She was beautiful to behold. The most beautiful woman a man could lay his eyes one. Her hair was made of gold her eyes of any jewel you coveted more. And when she held out her hands, jewels, gold, and anything else you pleasured would fall from it. But the moment you touched these trinkets would be the moment of your demise. You would turn into stone trolls, and elves and added to her collection of statues that surrounded this fair city.

Yes this city was well protected. Only the pure and good of heart could pass by these walls. And those who were, they saw the most beautiful land they could imagine.

Santaff Claussen was ancient Atlantian for, Place of Dreams. And this city surely lived up to its name.

The city was made up of beautiful building made of stones of stars that stretched up to the sky. It had taken years to collect enough star stones to create houses for all the people. Even there were windows were made of the sand of stars melted down into glass. It was a precaution incase of Nightmare, or Fearling invasions. It had happened before; although it was hundreds of years ago they did not let the memory idle and were always careful no one forgot. The stories of the attack passed on from generation to generation so that children would know what happened, and how to fight it if it ever happened again.

Anything you could imagine could be made real in this city if you believed strong enough. And in the center was the city lived the maker of it. He was old. Older then almost any man on earth, with a long white beard and a robe and staff. He was a wizard, on all accounts and one of the wisest, as well as the kindest man on earth. He would often be seen sitting by the tree, talking to the lunar moths and birds. He could speak every language on the planet, be it animal or man. There was no mayor, although if there was he may be considered it. He was also a teacher.

He loved children dearly and taught them all, at least there first years he taught them. The population of the city had grown so that he wasn't able to teach them all. He had helpers though. Many of the children he had taught had grown into wonderful wizards. He still insisted on teaching there first few years though. It was more important to him then anything.

Today class was over, and it was growing late. He was contemplating whether or not a clone of himself would help with teaching the children when he spotted a familiar shape above that he recognized as a goose. To be more specific. Kailash, Katherine's Himalayan Snow Goose. They had not been visited by Katherine in a long time. Ombric, who had practically raised her got up from where he was sitting, which was the roots of his old tree and leaned on his staff as he looked at the sky.

Thomas the youngest, who had become a wizard after Ombric, looked up too. He could remember the many years ago, over 500 year's maybe when he and Katherine played and had fun around Santaff Claussen. How much had changed since then. "She's back!" he said his face lighting up.

"Indeed." Ombric said and his face creased with worry stretching his wrinkles.

"Why sound so melancholy." Thomas the youngest said, "I thought you would be happy."

"Under most circumstances I would." Ombric said, "You have yet to learn the language of the Hummingbird, it is rather difficult Thomas. But I expected her arrival and am not happy about why."

"Whatever do you mean Ombric?" Thomas asked looking completely confused.

Instead of answering Ombric watched as Katherine landed. She hadn't changed much since he last saw her, at least not as far as looks were concerned. But her eyes showed a new person. One he feared for.

Despite the look in her eyes she still ran up and wrapped her arms around her old teacher who was like her father. "Ombric! How are you!" she said with a cheer that sounded so false that no one could fail to hear it.

"None of this now Katherine." Ombric said pulling away. "I know why you've come." He looked her up and down and sighed, sadness crossed her face and her face smile slipped away.

Holly came up from behind her. "Hello Ombric." She said.

"Holly, how you've grown." He smiled at her weakly. "Come, we have much to discuss." He waved his hand to the tree and it opened up.

* * *

They found a small patch grass, just big enough for them to land. Hiccup had some trouble, but with Toothless's instruction the landing was rather smooth. As soon as Rapunzel and Nightlight had climbed off Hiccup changed into his self and stood up. "I will never get used to that." He whispered looking down at his human legs and arms.

Nightlight didn't say anything in response just raised his gem so that he could see the light. He waved it left then right until the glow brightened and stayed bright. "Okay, this way." He said. And they headed off. Hiccup had flown away from Berk before, but never this far. In just a couple of days he had seen more of the world then he could ever imagine. And he couldn't begin to tell where they were now. He almost wanted to ask but didn't want to sound stupid like he had earlier.

Discovering the earth was round was rather shocking for him. Although it did make sense once he thought about it. He had never been able to find where his flying could end when he was in Berk. So maybe there was no end.

Nightlight headed into the jungle. Although they knew that Holly wanted Nightlight to lead them Hiccup was not happy about it. The last thing he wanted to do was follow this boy. He seemed no more then 15, maybe 16, and he was to lead them. He hardly spoke and was constantly looking at Rapunzel with narrowed suspicious eyes. Hiccup wasn't sure how much of that he could take. He put frowned, but finally started to follow him into the jungle.

The floor was thick with moss and other vegetation and it smelled damp and earthy. He heard animal noises but they seemed harmless enough. Flowers of beautiful colors and huge sizes grew everywhere. He checked the stone at his neck carefully then looked up at Nightlight who would look up and then look at the stone.

The further they went the brighter the stones became and it gave Hiccup a touch of hope, which he sorely needed. He looked over at Merida who was looking at her stone with a little frown. She hadn't smiled since they left Atlantis and he found himself wishing he could see it again. Her head rose suddenly and turned in his direction. He turned bright red and turned away. What was wrong with him! He was married! He had kids! ...Right?

He had to focus on walking. How long they walked he wasn't sure. And he was not sure when he was going to get to where they were supposed to go. He only hoped they'd get there soon.

* * *

High in the sky miles away and heading over the ocean none the less was Hiro and Sophie. They had been flying for hours and Baymax was beginning to show signs of low battery life. Hiro knew they needed to keep flying. He had seen the cloud behind them. Judging by the drop in temperature and the types of clouds he could tell that this was a snow storm. A snow storm to beat all snow storms.

He had never seen a snow storm, but he didn't relish the idea of meeting one now. But he also knew if they kept at the speed they were going the battery life would soon run out. And there would be no point to keep going. He took off his helmet. His helmet had it's own battery life he could possible attach it to the battery pack on Baymax and give them some extra time. He would also need Sophie's Helmet though. He saw her turn around. She could see the storm coming. And knew they had a long way to go. "I need you helmet Soph." he said holding out one hand. She looked at the helmet under her arm then handed it to him. With the wind in there ears she shouted.

"Why!"

"Because, it may help us get farther." He looked for the battery pack. Finding he smiled and pulled it out. "If I attach this to Baymax's battery I can get us there!" he opened up the back of Baymax's head. Baymax didn't even flinch. Although what does a robot have to fear. "We'll have to slow down a bit though!"

He began to work with the wires.

She looked back behind her and at the cloud. "It's Jokul; he's trying to kill us."

Hiro didn't know how to respond. He had seen too much now to argue. He just worked on the helmets. It felt like hours before he got the batteries attached. He saw the battery symbol rise a little and smiled to himself. But when he stuck his head out the snow began to beat against his face. He pulled on his helmet and so did Sophie. With no batteries it was impossible to communicate at all. But the looks on each others face said it all. They were afraid. Hiro now felt this need to protect her. He didn't really know why. But suddenly he felt that if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. He looked away and straight ahead. The coat he wore did little good in the blistering wind.

Another fear crept in; the fear the Baymax's circuits could freeze. If they did they go diving and there was no telling when or where it could happen. The coats did little good to stop the cold now. Frost had begun to grow over the helmet freezing some of there breathing holes shut. They had to take the helmets off, one of there only protections against the wind. He felt the wind freeze his face and saw the look of complete fear on Sophie's face as she gripped Baymax with her freezing fingers. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the wind out. But the cold air still made there eyes tear. They had to get to Santaff Claussen soon. There was no telling when they'd get there though. She shivered and he put an arm over her shoulder, rubbing it as he gripped Baymax with the other hand.

Where was the forest, where was the forest? Come one. He had to get there soon.

"I c-cant feel my fingers." Sophie sputtered.

Hiro could hardly feel his own. The snow fell from the sky, swirling around them in clouds. They had to make it. He saw something. It was dark and almost completely gone in the snow. But it was there. A forest, as black as night just like Sophie had stated. That had to be it. "I-I'm s-s-so c-c-cold." Sophie whispered as the snow layered on her hat.

"Hold on!" Hiro shouted. But he couldn't hold on himself. His body was so cold he could think straight. His fingers burned with cold. The beginning of frostbite. They had traveled hours in this cold snow storm. His teeth chattered in the cold. He could feel his hair freeze. Suddenly Baymax made a weird noise it was like whirling. Hiro checked the battery. It was dying. "J-just a little l-l-longer." He said. Baymax had snow and ice spreading over his surface. Hiro closed his eyes and tried to hold on as a sudden gust of wind made them move off course. Sophie gripped all the tighter closing her eyes.

When Hiro opened his eyes again he saw the black spot was missing. Where had it gone! Has they blown off course. He looked around but couldn't see it. In fact he couldn't see anything in the snow. " _Low Battery_." Said Baymax.

"H-h-hold on." Hiro said, looking around. Then there was a clunk like a rock swirling through a vent. Baymax made a _'whir—whirl—whir'_ noise and suddenly stopped. They say that in traumatic events everything slow down. At least that's what Hiro had heard. And now he knew it was true. They couldn't have been in the air more then a few seconds. He could judge from the height and the weight that they would hit the ground. He could tell just what kind of injuries could befall them. He calculated the exact amount of time it would take. Hiro looked down. He could see trees and snow. He could take in the details of his surrounding in seconds. What kinds of trees they were, what the air smelled. It was like he was placed on pause while the rest of world was in fast forward.

He felt the air rush past him as Baymax dropped to the earth. He heard Baymax make a sputtering shot at starting his boosters slowing there fall a little but not much. He wrapped his arms around Sophie, closing his eyes. He was preparing for impact. Even when they hit the ground though they weren't prepared.

A swirl of ice and snow filled Hiro's vision. A pain filled his spine and shoulder as they made contact with the earth. Baymax made loud incoherent noises. Sophie slipped from his grip. He gasped for the breath that had been knocked out of him. His body withering in pain. But only one thought was on his mind. "S-s-Sophie…" he mumbled he tried to move but his body refused. He tasted blood on his lips. Was one of his ribs broken? He tried to turn his head. It was almost impossible but he managed.

A few feet away Sophie lay in the snow, the storm piling on top of her thick icy flakes. Next to her was Baymax. A piece of his armor had fallen off revealing his white, plushy body. Hiro tried to move but knew somehow that he couldn't. He needed a plan. Any plan. _Come on,_ he scolded himself, _your one of the brightest minds on earth. Think!_

But he couldn't he was tired, and cold and in pain. So much for smartest mind. He was going to freeze to death in the middle of no where. It occurred to him that he would never see his Aunt again. That he never told her what he was doing. That his friends would never know where to look for him because his battery was dead. That Sophie was going to die. That they may never help the guardians. And he felt so upset, so angry with himself he cried. The tears froze on his face into little beads.

He was paralyzed, broken and was going to freeze to death in the middle of the forest. He felt sleepy. Sleep would take away the pain. If he fell asleep he wouldn't have to worry. Some part of his brain knew that was a bad idea. But the other part, the exhausted part was bigger. He slowly drifted off slipping into welcome darkness and a calming dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 15

_"When you learn to trust one another, you learn friendship and friendship can lead to an unstoppable team."_ —Fall of the Guardians— **Aldis**

* * *

Cups of coco floated into the room foam going over the side. Other snacks floated around them as well. Cookies, cakes, fruits. But for Katherine and Holly none of them seemed satisfying. They did take the coco however, happy for the warm sweetness that filled there body. Katherine remembered the nights when she was a child and used to sleep in this tree. Ombric was like her father. She lived in this tree for many years after her parents were killed in a blizzard. She was carried here by the town Bear. And here was where she learned the greatest magic of the golden age.

Ombric sipped his coco slowly and sat down in his chair, leaning his staff carefully on the wall. His long white beard stretched to his toes. Behind him on the book shelf was a book, with eyes. It was actually a friendly caterpillar who had eaten all the magic books in Ombrics library and consequently turned into a book himself. This was fine by him. He loved to help with research and told great stories to the children.

"Tell me Holly." Ombric said turning to the woman with a small smile, "How is the Kingdom doing."

"Good Ombric, very good. It is thriving and the people are learning quickly."

"That is all well and good." Said Ombric, he then turned to Katherine with a softer look, "And how, my dear Katherine, are you?"

Kathrine wanted to lie, but she knew it would do no good, so letting go of her coco so it floated next to her she said, "It's hard Ombric. Harder then I ever thought it would be. There seems to be little chance. And we have all suffered much loss."

"Yes." Said Ombric, "I know." His brow furrowed making his wrinkles all the more prominent on his forehead. "I am just as grieved as all of you with this loss." He whispered. After a second of silence his face shot up with a bright smile, and you would have not known he was an old man for a moment, "But, we must not let any of that stop us from trying. We must fight on. As you said, there is a chance Katherine."

Kathrine smiled at her old teacher. "Your right as usual."

Ombric opened his mouth probably to start asking more questions but just as he was about to he heard some of the adults start yelling and the kids shout something to them. Katherine and Holly and Ombric jumped to there feet and ran to the door of the tree. Walking into town covered in snow was there massive bear. In his arms he held two children, both fast asleep. One with blond hair plastered to her face with snow and ice, and the other with black hair that stuck up in all directions. The boy he held carefully almost completely flat in his huge bear arms. He walked very slowly careful not to jostle the boy to much. There fingertips were blue and there faces a deathly pale.

Kathrine ran to the bear as did Ombric. She lifted the girl from his arms but as Ombric reached for the boy the bear made a noise that sounded like a roar to most people. Ombric shook his head and looked at Katherine, "He said that the boy may have a broken spine." It would explain why the bear held him in such a way. Ombric waved his staff lifting him from the bear's arms perfectly flat in mid air.

"Who are they?" Thomas asked watching as Ombric carried them to the tree. The floating child hovered past him slowly.

"Children who need our help." Ombric answered simply. "We must take them to the tree. Get the potions and spells ready quick. These kids need allot of help."

* * *

"What is this place?" Merida whispered. They were standing in the ruins of a town. Tall trees broke through the remains of old houses. Dolls, toys, pots and pans, plates and everything else imaginable lay strained over the ground covered in moss and mold and other vegetation. Merida walked up to the window of one house. It's walls crumbling to bits at the touch of her hand. Inside she could see a clay stove and hammock with strings of it rotted and falling to pieces. "It looks like there was a war." She whispered.

War was something she knew. War was something she remembered. She had nearly caused War, for what reason she couldn't be sure. But she could remember the tension, fear and regret. She turned to Nightlight. He wasn't looking at the stone any more but at the village. "Yes." He said sadly, "there was."

Merida turned to Rapunzel who bent over to pick up a doll. The doll had make shift wings woven from straw and a dress covered in moss. "Why?" Rapunzel said. She looked at Nightlight. "What happened?"

"This was Toothiana's village." Nightlight explained.

"Toothiana?" Merida face paled. She could remember when she had been friends with Toothiana. They enjoyed flying and talking at the top of tree tops. But that was back before Tooth became too busy, and before Merida lost belief in herself. She hadn't seen Tooth since, except for when she was forced to send a message to her that day Jack left for his mission. When man in moon told her she thought she was going to burst with excitement. Then discovering what happened to him…Rapunzel face lit up with a knowing look, shaking her from the unpleasant memories.

"Jack mentioned her!" she said, "It feels like ages ago. She's the Tooth Fairy isn't she?"

Nightlight laughed his laughter like the tingling of a thousand bells. "In its simplest terms. Yes. But in reality she is Queen Toothiana, Leader of the Tooth Fairy Army."

That had a better ring to it then Tooth Fairy as far as Merida was concerned. Leader of the Tooth Fairy Army. "But that doesn't tell us what happened." Merida pushed. Tooth had never really mentioned her past, not that Merida ever asked. Now she wondered if she should have.

"It's a long story." Nightlight said, "One I which not to delve into at the present time. We have more important things to consider."

Merida wanted answers. But she could also understand his want to focus. He lifted the gem again it's light casting a blue hue. But at that moment Merida heard shout. She turned. Everyone turned. And they saw a child run through the forest. Her skin was dark and lovely and she was dressed in a green skirt with a purple top. Her ears had gold earrings in huge hoops and a golden anklet was on her bare feet. Her long black hair gleamed as though freshly clean. She giggled playfully as she ran down the barren streets.

"A child!" Merida said taking a step forward.

Night grabbed her arm, "No Merida! She's not real."

Merida didn't look at him as she watched the child run, "What do you mean?" she asked staring at the child, "She's right there."

"That's just a memory Merida." He said, "Watch."

Two adults appeared. A man with a kind face and dark skin. A huge smile stretched on face. He was dressed in a loose pair of pants and a vest. Next to him was one of the most beautiful women a person could ever see. Her hair was as black as night and her skin was a flawless olive shade just like the girls. She was dressed simply other then the little gold in her ears as well and she had the sweetest most kind smile of any woman. The child ran to them, "Mama, Papa! They're trying to tag me!" the child shouted.

"They are!" the man said smiling at her, "Well then, we'll have to do something about that."

At the same time the figures melted away there voices turning to echo's and there skin into mist. Merida blinked and stared at where the three people had been moments ago. Then she heard another sound this time behind her. She turned as did everyone else. It was the girl again farther into town. But she was older. A teen ager. Still, there was no mistaking her for anyone else. She danced in the square happily children laughing and clapping around her. Then with a mischievous grin she jumped into the air. The children laughed. But she didn't come down. She remained in the air with a huge pair of wings. Smiling she flied over top of the children all of them cheering.

The scene melted away again. This time showing three adults walking down the streets. They spoke in quiet tones as if not to disturbed anyone's sleep. "She'd fetch a pretty penny you know." Said one man to the other. "People would come from miles to see the freakish girl with wings."

"How do you plan to capture the child then?" The other man said.

The first smiled a wicked grin. "I have a cage being built. We'll kill her parents and then imprison her."

Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth in horror. Merida spotted another thing, out of the corner of her eye. A figure in the shadows. Just as then the scene dissolved. In the house next to them they heard more whispering voices. By this time they were too curious to be frightened by these apparitions. Instead they all leaned into the ruined window peeking into a house perfectly furnished like it had never been abandoned. A candle was placed into the middle of a table lighting up the room. The man, the girl's father sat at the table his head in his hands. "We have to leave."

The woman didn't look surprised. She lit another candle and put it on the window sill. Or the ghostly form of the window seeing as most of it was gone. "We knew this would happen." She said.

"The children will be upset." He said, "I know how much they love her."

"Maybe they can help." The woman sat next to him, placing a calm hand on his shoulder. Merida recognized that touch. They loved each other. So much. He took her small delicate hand in his large calloused palm and kissed it.

"Perhaps your right." He said, he whispered a small smile on his face.

"When should we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night." He said, "We'll tell Toothiana in the morning."

The house and furniture disappeared and a new scene appeared. The girl was much older and flying in the sky. A riot had broken out her parents in the middle of it. Children were trying to pull there parents away, "Stop!" they shouted, "She's our friend! Stop!"

But the mob wouldn't stop. Her father and Mother fought brilliantly with a skill that no one could believe. It wouldn't be long however before they would be over run. She saw the girl's mother look up at her flying. The child looked confused, like she was trying to figure a way to save them. "Fly away!" her mother shouted, "RUN!" she held out something above the mob. But it was out of reach. She threw it into the air. The girl caught it.

The mothers eyes softened sadly, "keep it to remember us by." She whispered. Toothiana had tears in her eyes.

"RUN!" her father shouted. And with that shout she did. She flew away into the jungle tears streaming down her face.

The mob had become over powering at this point and both of the parents couldn't fight anymore they sunk into the crowd. They heard the victorious shouts of the adults as they beat the parents senselessly the children being pushed away crying. Merida couldn't take it. Her eyes weld up with tears, "Stop it!" she shouted forgetting that none of this was real, "STOP IT!" she ran into the mob but has soon as her fingers brushed the robe of one of the men it all melted away under her fingers.

No more visions appeared the town was barren again. Merida stood there in stunned silence. Rapunzel was shaking and Hiccup looked horrified. So much pain. Over a child's gift and adult greed. The sight tore at her from inside in a way she couldn't explain. This girls parent's had died protecting her. And she was left alone. To do what? Wander? To die? She tried hard to control the pain inside her. The fire spreading to her finger tips her hair making everything orange. She clenched her hands into fists. Smoke rose from them. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder and turned.

It was Nightlight he looked at her sadly. His touch was like that of light and air. "It's just a memory." He whispered.

Merida's face twisted into anger, "Why? Why did they do that?"

"Sometimes," he began, "adults forget what it's like to be a child. During that time there was no way for there memories to be guarded. They would forget there innocence and dreams and grow into that. When Toothiana became queen she realized what she must do. And so became the Guardian of Memories." He looked at each of them. "That is why we are here, that is why we are chosen."

None of them knew how to respond. They stood there staring at him. With nothing more to say and no response he simply lifted up the stone, "Her memories are powerful here. Her key is not far. Come."

They followed.

* * *

It was so humid that Rapunzel had begun to sweat. She fanned herself with a leaf as they went on into the jungle. It may have only been minutes but it felt like hours before they finally stopped. Merida was the only one who seemed completely un-phased by the heat. Hiccup although he didn't say it and tried to hide it looked like he was baking in his armor. Rapunzel let out a breath of relief and plopped to the ground.

They could all hardly walk anymore they were so tired. But instead of joining them Nightlight looked left and then right and then up. "It's hidden up there." He said.

Rapunzel wiped the sweat from her head and stood up. "They key?" she asked.

He nodded and Rapunzel took in a deep shaky breath. The tree before them was possible the biggest tree she had ever seen. It's trunk was as big as a house and it's branches were so big they looked like they could hold an elephant.

"You can't be serious." Hiccup whispered a hint of irritation in his voice. Rapunzel couldn't blame him. They had no clue on how high they would have to climb and he didn't look like he relished the idea of turning into a dragon.

Nightlight began to climb up immediately. Or rather he jumped up. He easily leapt from branch to branch with the ease of a grass hopper. Rapunzel stared up in amazement as he did so. Hiccup whispered, "Show off." Under his breath and then changed into Toothless. With a look of frustration that Rapunzel couldn't believe a dragon could pull of he said, "Climb on Rapunzel." She did. Merida lifted into the air too. The swirling humid air was strong here and didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Come on yuh two." She said smiling, "Before he gets away."

Rapunzel was surprised at how fast Hiccup was as a Dragon. He jumped from branch to branch almost fast as Nightlight. This was saying something. He easily gripped the branches of the massive tree with his claws. Although the branches were so big they could have been considered full grown trees themselves. They were sure how high they had to go. But Nightlight didn't slow his stride and each of there own necklaces were getting all the brighter as they went higher. If it was possible it began to get warmer. Merida stopped half way between Hiccup and Nightlight to check if they were alright. Then flew back up to catch up with him.

As they got closer the Nightlight began to glow brighter, as did there stones. Finally they stopped. They were standing in front of a tree house. Unlike the town this tree house seemed carefully preserved and clean. The wood looked freshly cut and the nails gleamed as though they were brand new. The shingles were made of wood and covered in tar, but they were hardly needed with the thick branches of the tree. It had many windows without glass that were all round like the port holes on a ship. It was as though they were looking at a bird palace rather then a tree house. Even the door was round. They all stood on the branch. Nightlight growing brighter.

Rapunzel didn't understand why he didn't go in. he tucked the necklace into his shirt and frowned at the door. She couldn't wait anymore she took a step forward but Nightlight grabbed her arm. "No." he said.

"Why?" she turned to him, feeling rage inside her. "The first keys in there."

"But also something else." Nightlight said. His green eyes glowed all the brighter, "Pitch is no fool. He has been alive for as long as I have. He will have some trap."

Rapunzel looked at the open door, "But I don't see anything."

"What can you see in the dark?" Nightlight asked. At this she couldn't answer. Nightlight stepped forward, he drew his sword. She had never seen it glow so bright, "Stay behind me." He said pushing her behind him with the palm of his hand, "Follow my steps exactly. If you see anything besides each other move then do not hesitate to attack. Understand?"

Merida pulled out her bow and strung it with a nod. Hiccup who had no weapon simply nodded and Rapunzel who had nothing but her paint brush nodded as well. They stepped into the door.


	19. Chapter 16

_"Don't look at me like that old friend. You knew this day was coming."_ —Rise of the Guardians— **Pitch**

* * *

There was silence like the dead. There was a stair case that lead to a second floor and a room to there right and room to there left, many windows which no light shinned through do to the branches. It was cold in there but probably because of the lack of sun. The walls were barren and there was no furniture or decoration of any kind. It was so empty and quiet that none of them were sure what to think. They sat waiting. For something. Anything. There shoulders were tense and weapons at the ready at least those who had weapons.

Nightlight was sure there should have been something but with nothing there he began to worry more. It was too easy. The key was not far. He could sense the darkness. But couldn't see where it was coming from. Behind him he could feel the ease of the three of them. There weapons lowering there eyes wander aimlessly. It was quiet and calm and as far as they could tell nothing to worry about. Nightlight wasn't convinced, "Hold your stance."

"But there's nothing here." Rapunzel said. She looked around, "Are you sure this is where the key is?"

"Of course I'm sure." Nightlight said, "Look at your stones." Of course they did but even as they looked they didn't seem to believe him. Only Merida seemed to have doubts. Her bow was still strung and her eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the room. Nightlight let out annoyed sigh.

Hiccup was the first to step ahead of nightlight. "There's nothing here. If Pitch had set a trap we would have seen it by now."

"Pitch is clever." Nightlight pointed out. But there was a hint of doubt in his tone he couldn't hide.

Hiccup lifted his stone, "Look around guys. Split up. See if you can find the stone."

"No!" Nightlight warned but they all ignored him and went in different directions leaving Nightlight alone in the hall. Rapunzel went to the right, while Merida went to the left and Hiccup went up stairs. Nightlight scowled and looked at his stone. Was it really this easy? Was Pitch that naïve. He bit his lip and followed Hiccup up the steps with his sword still drawn. At the top of the steps was a bigger hall way that stretched down and then forked off into three rooms. Hiccup ignored Nightlight and headed down into the first room. He didn't seem to notice Nightlight following him. He scowled as he watched Hiccup raise his stone and look around the room. The blue lit up the room very bright, you could see particles of dust float through the air onto the empty floor. There was still nothing but Nightlight was tense and his sword was gripped all the tighter. "We should be doing this together." He said. "Separated we fall apart more easily."

"I don't know if you noticed." Hiccup said. Raising the stone higher into the air. "But we don't want to work with you."

"Of course I've notice you haven't exactly be conspicuous about it." Hiccup pushed passed him making a show of pushing him to the side. Nightlight let out a breath. "But we don't have a choice."

* * *

Rapunzel peeked into the small room. A large window took up one wall, it was edged in gold but though light may have shinned into it once it didn't anymore. So many branches blocked the sun that the only light came from her stone. She twisted it between her fingers. It was creepy in this place. A layer of dust was under her feet and a cloud would come up where ever she stepped. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared and almost ran upstairs to find Hiccup.

She looked around the dark room. But the light didn't grow brighter. Nor did she find any sign that anyone had lived there. The place must have been ancient judging by the architecture. But it was amazing well kept even though unlived in for so long. Like a carefully preserved grave stone.

That thought made the place all the creepier and she shivered. After checking every corner of the room she let out a sigh. Nothing here. That was some what good news. She could go find Hiccup or Merida. As she exited the room though she heard a sound and turned. There was a small shuffle inside the dark room. So deep in that she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not. Then it came again, and a shadow streaked across in front of her blue light. She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry.

"Any one there." She croaked out and peeked into the room.

No answer and she thought once again it was her imagination. But the shuffle came again. Louder this time and she took another step in. "Hello?" she whispered. The darkness seemed to thicken like pudding. It seemed to breath and movie like a beast. She could feel her heart pump wildly with fear. She was a Guardian. A Guardian! Still the darkness pressed in on her. She remembered being trapped in that hole. Her hands raw and bleeding covered in dirk and darkness. She began to hyperventilate and stepped back. "H-h-hiccup?" she whispered, "M-Merida?"

Then she saw a something white and glowing. Two tinny dots. Her heart stopped for a split second. The next second she slammed into the ground.

* * *

Merida realized this room must be the kitchen. There was a stove of clay in the corner, although other then that there were no other signs. This room had almost no windows and was as dark as lead. It took forever to find the wall, even with her stone. She frowned as she realized that this wasn't the room she was looking for. The key wasn't in here. The stone hadn't changed at all and she was sure it would if she was even close. She was going to turn around when she heard something.

She wasn't alone.

It moved the left and right. It wasn't big, it was too light. And judging by the sound there was many not one. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She touched one of her arrows feeling there golden stem smooth under her fingers. She knew that feeling. She could remember it from ages ago, when she first became a Guardian. She clenched her bow tighter, "Fearlings." She whispered.

She wanted to call Hiccup but any sound could set it off. It could be friend or foe. And with those claws she wasn't so sure she should risk finding out. She took a step forward with a quietness that could only be mastered by a huntress there was a shuffle in her direction and she froze. It followed sound. So moving wouldn't be the wisest idea. She tried to control her anger, let her flame die. But even as she held the bow she could see her fingers turn as red as hot iron. She swallowed.

Then a scream echoed into the room.

* * *

Hiccup and Nightlight swirled from the last room. The scream coming up the steps and pounding in there ears. Hiccup turned into a dragon almost immediately and Nightlight ran for the steps. He jumped down the steps landing flat on his feet holding the sword. A cloud of dust rose into the air around his glowing form. It was quiet. Hiccup growled. It was dark they could hardly see a thing. Hiccups spine glowed and Nightlights became brighter. But even in this dark his light seemed hardly able to pierce. "Pitch." Nightlight whispered.

"We should split up." Hiccup said. Nightlight turned to him about to say no when he jumped into the room Merida had walked into. He turned and looked at the room hearing him growl from inside but no answer. Nightlight wasn't sure weather to go in or not. He took a step forward but a blast of fire through him back. Merida seemed to be near a panic. She jumped off of Hiccup and onto the floor.

"I had it handled!" she shouted at them.

"You were almost killed!" Hiccup said.

He scowled at Nightlight. "We need to find Rapunzel!" Nightlight said.

"How?" Hiccup said.

Another scream and Nightlight turned to the room next to him. "She's in there." He took a step forward. But Hiccup was already leaping into the room. "Fool!" Nightlight said.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't see a blasted thing. It was like being in those caves again. He let out a sound wave letting it come back to him. But the sound waves bouncing back were so erratic it was like walking in living water. He growled, his back glowed but not even that seemed to penetrate the dark. His stone glowed the brightest it ever been but he did see it. But even that didn't pierce the inky blackness.

He didn't know where to go or what to do. He felt as though the walls were closing in. Rapunzel screamed again. "Rapunzel!" he shouted, at that moment his whole body was squeezed. Merida was pulled off and dragged into the dark screaming. He shouted to her, but his dragon mouth was clamped shut but an impossible strong force. Toothless shouted in his head, "CHANGE BACK! CHANGE BACK!" Hiccup shrunk to his usually small size and slipped from the grasp of the shadows. He turned to the door but he couldn't find it. He couldn't find anything. He stepped forward, and something grabbed his foot pulling him to the ground.

Instantly he felt the withering of what felt like thousands of snakes with claws completely cover him squeezing him to the ground. He tore at the creatures. Throwing them off. But there were too many. They squeezed his chest to the ground blocking off air. He felt the thousands of tiny hands squeeze his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't see. He tried to shout something but it was impossible. He couldn't think anymore he couldn't fight! He felt his muscles slow from lack of oxygen. He was dizzy, he couldn't think. The seconds seemed to slow. His eyes began to close. He was going to die.

Then there was a blast of light like lightening. It was so bright it was blinding in the darkness. The creatures shrieked and let go. What ever these eyeless creatures were they couldn't stand the light. They let go of Hiccup, freeing his strained muscles and throat. He gasped for breath and coughed. He turned over feeling the sweet oxygen fill his lungs. Almost laughing in relief. He turned and looked up. There was Nightlight. A bright white light in the inky dark. His sword was bright, with tiny beams that bounced inside like living creatures looking for a way out. He looked at Hiccup with his green glowing eyes. Hiccup couldn't speak though. His throat still to strained from the hold of the creatures. Nightlight scowled and pointed with his sword. Hiccup turned and saw the door. He turned back to Nightlight but Nightlight was plowing through the monsters with his sword. He heard a thousand screeches and watched as inky darkness burned at his touched some even bursting into flames. He wanted to help. But somehow knew he couldn't with another cough he stumbled to the door of the hall.

* * *

Rapunzel screamed again, raising her paintbrush she let out a blast of light. "Stay away!" Squeals filled her ears as the bug like beast burst into flames. There were too many of them! She waved her brush to the left and right but while it killed most of them others swallowed her light like a black hole. "Hiccup! Merida! Help!" she felt the creatures grab her arm. Her brush went flying into the dark she screamed again. There touch was like fire to her. Suffocating her, filling her with pain. Her stomach churned at the thought of being stuck in here forever. She felt there claws. Heard the whispers.

"Someone! Anyone please!" tears streamed down her face from the pain, "Someone stop it! PLEASE!" No one answered and she couldn't hear. She thought of Jack and how she failed him. One mission. That was all. But she couldn't even do that. Then another person came to mind. One last person and she shouted his name with all the might left in her lugs, "NIGHTLIGHT!" the creatures entered her mouth. Withering down her throat, choking out any other noise she might make. She fell to the beasts.

Then there was light. A star in the dark. It streaked in and sliced through the creatures they dissolved into dust and ash at his touch. She saw his face, a gleaming white, with laminas green eyes and a long sword. He sliced through each creature in waves. Her arms and legs were free. Her body clear of the creatures. She fell to her knees hacking and choking out the ones that filled her lungs. He didn't ask if she was okay but the next second all the creatures seemed to realize there was no point in fighting. The room cleared. The black fog receding, pouring out of the room thick like tar.

In mere moments the room was empty and all who were standing there was Rapunzel, and Nightlight. They could see the door. Merida had some how escaped. But she was not in good shape. The sleeves she wore were torn and her bows string had snapped. Rapunzel waited for him to say something. Anything.

But Nightlight didn't even look at them at all. He looked at his stone and then to the left. He pressed his hand to the wall with the stone in his palm. Then he took out his sword and pierced the wood with a strength that Rapunzel didn't know was possible. She paled as she watched him pull off the wall. Inside was a bracelet of gold, almost glowing its self in the light. He picked it up and put it into his jacket pocket.

Rapunzel still waited. She didn't know what to say her hands were sore and her body was bruised. She was tired and sad. But Nightlights silence made things worse. She knew she had been wrong walking into the room alone. She should have followed his advice. She bit her lip dropping her eyes as he walked past. "I'm sorry." She whispered but instead of answering he glared at her.

Then Hiccup whispered sarcastically, "Well that was fun."

That was what did it. Nightlight turned to him his body turning into a nearly blinding light. "FUN?!" he shouted.

Hiccup bit his lip, instantly regretting what he said.

Nightlight marched up to him, his light growing brighter, glowing footsteps behind him. "What is this a game to you!" Hiccup stepped back his eyes wide, "Do you even care! The fate of every human on earth is on our shoulders! And you have gull to say that!"

"I-It was a joke." Hiccup whispered.

"A JOKE!" Nightlights was so bright right now that Hiccup had to look away. "YOU NEARLY KILLED US! ALL OF US!" he scowled, "What's the point of Jacks sacrifice if you waste it with your own petty games and issues!"

Hiccup opened his mouth but no words came out.

Rapunzel burst into tears. Nightlight stopped and turned to her. She was shaking and Nightlight sighed. "We have to key. Let's get out of here before anyone else comes." This time none of them argued. One by one they followed him out of the tree house. Nightlight sheaved his sword when he landed on the ground. Rapunzel couldn't look at them. None of them could. And he didn't seem to mind at all. "We'll set up camp I will keep watch." It was an order and everyone complied.

Nightlight was right. And they couldn't tell which was scarier. The creatures that nearly killed them. Or the fact that Nightlight was right.


	20. Chapter 17

_"When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?"_ —Big Hero 6— **Tadashi**

* * *

"Did you take care of them?" Pitch said. Pitch as usual made his appearance in the shadows so no one could guess his arrival. But Jokul didn't even flinch when Pitch appeared. He simply stared at the globe no lights were there except the black lights that made his white hair glow there was so many of them.

He turned around smiling at Pitch, "They're finished." Jokul said smugly.

Pitch looked at the globe. From the look on his face he didn't seem convinced. "It seems too easy." He walked around the globe. The black lights were becoming more prominent. "Where did they disappear?" he asked.

"Somewhere north of Russia." Jokul said smiling at the spot where he saw the lights flicker out.

Pitch frowned, "Where point to the spot exactly." Jokul pointed his long pale finger far north in Russia along the mountains. Pitch turned to him like lightening, "YOU FOOL!" Jokul didn't flinch. He crossed his arms at him with narrowed eyes. "That is where Santaff Claussen is!"

"Santaff Claussen?" Jokul said. Some where inside he recognized that name. But it took him quiet a while to remember why. When he did he felt rage fill him. But if there was one thing he was skilled at it was hiding it. He looked at the globe with the same calm eyes as though it wasn't a big deal and said, "I thought you destroyed that place."

"Of course I didn't destroy it!" Pitch said. "Not even my power can penetrate there barriers."

Jokul chuckled. " _The Great and Powerful Nightmare King_ can't penetrate a small city?" he sneered at him. "Where is your power?"

Pitch's demeanor changed instantly into his proper self. His back straightening and his eyes narrowing. "Not yet. But as we speak my army prepares."

"Is that so?" Jokul mocked raising a white eye brow making his cerulean eyes look bigger. He adjusted his sleeves. He looked away from Pitch now back to the globe. He seemed to sink somewhere deep in his thoughts. Then as an after thought he asked, "Has he submitted yet?"

"He will." Pitch said quickly.

Jokul didn't say anything after that.

Pitch didn't look back at him but melted into the shadows. He appeared in his old prison at the center of the earth where it was as dark as tar and the smell of molten lava filled the air. It was so long ago that he had been here. This was where his warriors prepared for the final battle. It was never intendent to be his prison. No. This was where he had first made home. When he was just beginning. Why? Because. Here in the center of the earth where the light of the sun could not be reached was the darkest material known to man kind. A material whose properties where never truly unleashed by man. It was used in silly things like pencils and mirrors. Some discovered the use of it in bullets. But Lead, was used for much more.

In one of the first battle against the Guardians he discovered leads properties. It could suck up light and joy like a sponge and he crafter dark armor for his fearlings to where in the sun. He created cages and weapons. Still it wasn't fully unlocked. And now he was determined to be prepared for it more then ever. His fearlings worked tirelessly on the weapons and armor. Strange and twisted the armor was being rebuilt for there misshapen bodies. Pitch smiled at his workers, his usual sharped tooth smile. Then turned to one of the many hanging cells. Windowless and small, it hung from a chain unmoving. He pressed his grey hand to the side of the box smiling. "Do you hear that boy?"

No answer of course. This didn't surprise Pitch at all. None the less he went on, "That is the sound of my warriors. Preparing for the final strike upon your past Guardians." Still nothing from inside the box. "You can not fight me forever. Surely you know this. You've stopped believing. Your light flickered out long ago. Submit now, and it will be easier."

Still no answer. But Pitch was undaunted. He pressed his hands to the lead box, a small black print spread over it making the lead darker. "It's only a matter of time child. Then you will become like my son. A fearling prince." And he took his hand off the box but the dark hand print remained. Spreading around it.

* * *

She wasn't sure why she had woken up. She felt warmth around her, she was comfortable and it was calm. She wished it could be like this forever. But it wasn't. She was awoken from her blissful sleep, at first not even sure where she was.

She was in a small but neat room, on a comfortable bed. A small window let in some moon light in a single beam on the floor. It all was so comforting and peaceful and simple that she wondered what on earth could have ever woken her up. She heard murmurs somewhere far away. And for a moment got a small kink in her stomach. She reached out to grab the blanket that kept her warm and pull it off. Did she really want to leave such peace? Part of her wanted to stay in bed with the covers over her so she couldn't be seen and nothing could bother her. But the other part, the curious part, wanted to know where she was, wanted to hear what they were talking about. Anything other then stay in this bed.

She bit her lip, and pulled off the blanket. But she found it was easier said then done. Looking at her hands in the moonlight she found them wrapped in a sort of gauze making it look like she was wearing large mittens. "What?" she whispered as a thought then looked at the blanket. Gripping in her huge wrapped hands she managed to lift off finally.

She swung one leg out of bed but found that easier sad then done as well. Her feet were wrapped in gauze almost as thickly, and as carefully as her hands. She took on cautious step then another. She looked at herself frowning. She was dressed in a white night gown with a lacy collar like she saw in the old Little House in the Prairie reruns. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was extremely clean. Which after spending most of her time in mud and snow felt rather good.

She brought a wrapped hand to her head in confusion, "What's going on?" Again she heard some more murmurs and was reminded of her mission. Ever so carefully she tip toed to the door of the room. Turning the nob the door opened as easily as if its hinges were recently oiled. Behind the door was a bright room lit by several lanterns that floated in the air. Around a round wooden table sat two women and a man.

There was an older woman, with grey hair in a pony tail and a fur coat on the back of her chair. She wore a red embroidered shirt with the sleeves rolled up and under the table she saw some black boots also lined in fur reaching to about her knees. She had laugh wrinkles along her cheeks and sparkling eyes that seemed full of unusual humor. But a small frown was on her face and her laugh lines were pulled on her brow to make a serious almost sad look to a woman probably always smiling.

The other woman actually looked rather young. Her brown hair was curly and hung loose around her shoulder; she had a high pointed hat hanging on her chair and wore a white shirt and a long brown skirt. Next to her sat the largest goose Sophie had ever seen. She fed it small bits from a plate of food in front of her, then would reach up and grab a mug floating right by her head. Her eyes were calm, but serious, and she had the look of wisdom far beyond her years.

The one talking was a man; he had long white beard and a pointed hat that drooped to his elbow. He gripped a long crooked staff with a small mark near where his thumb was as though it had been broken. His eyes were as grey as his beard but they were kind eyes, full of intelligence and ideas. He spoke in such a low voice that she wondered if he could even be heard. But both the women nodded as though they understood every word perfectly. Suddenly the man stopped, and said in a much louder tone, "I believe one of our guests is awake." Then turned to Sophie who was still peeking through the door. She jumped and shut it quickly running back to her bed and throwing the thick covers over her head.

She sat under the covers for a minute then heard a small voice say, "It's okay, your safe. You can come out."

Sophie peeked from under the blankets at the door. There stood the younger of the women. She stood smiling from the door. With the light around her head it almost looked like she was an angel. She waved her hand to her in the bed. "Come on." She said, smiling really big.

Sophie blinked and looked away, then gently drew the covers off. Her mitted hands clumsy trying to brush it aside. She gestured to the door with her head and Sophie followed her out. She felt a warm red rise to ears and cheeks as she walked into the small room where everyone was sitting. She raised her small hand and whispered, "Uh…Hello." She didn't like the way everyone was looking at her. Except for the old man who got up quickly from his chair and walked over to her, his hand out.

"Hello Sophie, it is good to see you awake and well." He smiled warmly, "I'm Ombric." He said as an after thought. Sophie shook his hand slowly then let go. He turned to the older woman, "That is Holly North. Or Mrs. Clause if you prefer. And this young woman." He placed a firm, but kind hand on the younger of the women's shoulder, "This is Katherine, or Mother Goose."

They both nodded a small bow and with there heads and she returned them a little uncertain. "How…How do you know me?"

Ombric didn't answer right away but waved to an empty seat at the table, "Have some coco, you'll feel better." Sophie looked at the floating mug above her head but didn't reach for it. She instead looked at her hands and wondered how he expected her to grab the mug. As if he was reading her mind he snapped his fingers and the bandages fell from her hands and feet. "That's better don't you think?"

He said smiling and then reached for his own cup. She grabbed hers and looked at it for a moment. Was it poisoned or something? It didn't look like it was. And how did it float? That shouldn't be possible. She realized no one was saying anything and looked up to see them staring at her waiting for her to do something. Feeling the red return to her ears she brought the coco to her lips. Her senses were suddenly full of the sweetest chocolatey flavor she had ever tasted. It wasn't to hot and was frothy smooth. It was perfect and before she realized the mug was empty of the warm thick liquid. She wiped her lips of a chocolate mustache smiling.

Ombric laughed, "I'll take it you like it?" he laughed.

She smiled, "The best cup of coco I've ever had." She said.

"Good, sorry about the bandages." He said leaning back in his chair, "But you and your friend suffered from some rather nasty frost bite."

"Hiro?!" Sophie sat up as she remembers the flight. She could remember him wrap her up as Baymax went under a complete shut down. She could remember the fall and earth coming in too fast. The sharp quick pain in her head as she went black. She could still feel it, a small bump on her head and reached up to touch it wincing in pain. She jumped from her chair, "Where is he? Is he okay? What happened to him?"

"He's going to be fine, thanks to our bear. You were lucky you reached the border of Santoff Claussen. Any farther and we may have not got you two here in time. He was in quite a state when he got her unfortunately." He took a sip of his coco, "But a little rest and he should be fine."

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked. When none of them answered her voice became rock hard, "She me to him."

* * *

She looked at Hiro lying in the small bed. A man sat in the room with a similar robe to Ombric at spotting him he got up. Ombric nodded for him to leave and the man did without a word. Sophie stepped closer to Hiro's bed clenching her own hand. What she saw made her choke.

Hiro's head was wrapped in bandages and his eye had a huge bruise. His hands were wrapped like her were before, around his body was cloth and bars and was laid perfectly flat on the bed. Small bandages were on his cheek and chins and above the head. His eyes were closed but he breathed steadily in and out. Still she found herself shaking as she looked at him watching him breathe and seeing him so still and so completely wrapped up.

"He fractured his spine and had a concussion as well as a broken arm." Ombric said, "Our bear brought him here and we fixed him up. A little bit of a personal potions I made has sped up some of the healing. But not all of it. He will not be able to walk when he wakes up and even when he does again he'll probably walk with a limp." He looked at her, "Our bear said that he got that way from trying to break your fall. As you can see, you suffered very little injuries compared to him."

That wasn't what Sophie wanted to hear. She swallowed hard. "Thank you for helping us." She whispered, "How long until he wakes up?"

"A couple of days." Ombric said.

She didn't say anything for a little bit then said, "C-could I be alone for a second."

"Of course." Ombric gave a small bow raising his staff and smiling softly.

Sophie stood there for a long moment, not sure what to do. She looked at Hiro for a long time then whispered, "I'm sorry." This was the third time he had saved her life and she was suddenly realizing how useless she had been. She had passed out twice and nearly killed him 3 times trying to do what she thought was best. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything again. She swore she would never bother him again or call him names in her head or be angry at him if he would just wake up and be okay. She couldn't think of anything to say. So she knelt by the bed. Her hand touching his wrapped hand, "You'll be okay. Thank you so much Hiro."


	21. Chapter 18

_"The same thing that makes your heart beat, that makes you special. That piece of you at the center that makes you different from everyone else."_ —Fall of the Guardians— **Jackson Overland Frost**

* * *

Rapunzel was running. She wasn't sure what she was running from all she had to do was get away. Nipping at her heal she could feel the cold teeth of a monster, a monster with no face. She fell, her shoulder slamming into the floor. And woke up.

Above her was Nightlight, he was holding his sword and sand swirled around her head in a small tornado. She was hyperventilating. She hadn't realized at first but suddenly she was light headed. Nightlight sheathed his sword and knelt to the ground. "Calm down. Deep breath." He put a hand on her shoulder. She tried to control her breathing. Deep breath through the nose and breathe out through the mouth. Deep breath through the nose and breathe out through the mouth. She found her brain beginning to clear. Looking up she saw Nightlight. He hadn't moved an inch. His green eyes had an electric spark in them almost frightening in the gloom of the jungle. He seemed to be waiting for something.

She looked at him for a moment then said, "What is it?" he simply let go of her shoulder and walked away. He took a seat next to a rock and drew his sword again laying it on the ground. He didn't look at her or ask questions but she could tell that he was thinking about something. She sat up and looked at the others. Merida and Hiccup were fast asleep. Neither of them made a sound and she wondered for a second how they both could sleep so easily. She looked back at Nightlight who hadn't changed in the least. He still glowed with his un earthly light with his sword like that of spun moonlight. She cocked her head a whispered. "What was that?"

He didn't answer right. He took his time before he said, "A rouge."

"Rouge?" she asked.

"Rouge Nightmare. After defeating Pitch a few years ago they appear of there own accord here and there. Nothing too dangerous. There so few we don't really worry about them anymore." He frowned a little.

"Couldn't they become dangerous?" she said.

"They could. If we let them. But like I said. There are so few." He didn't say anything for a few moments then reached into his pocket and pulled out Tooth's bracelet. Rapunzel leaned close looking at it. She hadn't got to have good look at it before. It was gold with little designs like the swirl of feathers running through its surface and a singe stone in the middle.

"Can we set her free?" Rapunzel asked.

"I already tried." He answered swirling the bracelet in his hand and tucking it into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Wouldn't open. Don't really know why."

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked. "I can take next watch."

"I don't sleep." Nightlight answered.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked.

He smiled but didn't say anything. Rapunzel realized he must have noticed her eyes. She silently cursed there ability to show her feelings and looked away. He didn't mention them this time though. "I can't." he was silent again and Rapunzel stole a glance at him. "Never could sleep. I'm made of pure energy and light. I run on it you might say. So I don't sleep and I don't eat."

Rapunzel actually could understand that. She herself had trouble sleeping most of the time. Her body seemed high wired for movement. There was only two times she could even remember actually sleeping. A moment ago, and when she had hit her head hard jumping through the portal. She couldn't sleep in Atlantis. Not really. Her mind wouldn't stop working even when she laid down. But she could get tired. She remembered being tired trapped with Pitch. Like all her strength was being pulled from by some un seen hands. She shivered at the memory.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"N-no. Just…remembering." She stuttered out, not daring to look at him. But she could feel his green eyes on her. She finally mumbled. "I can't sleep. Could I just sit here with you?"

He looked at her for a moment. Then nodded. She and he didn't really do anything else that night. Just sat around listening to the sound of the jungle. The sway of the trees as they moaned in the night. The birds and crickets and other bugs that roamed. But despite the sounds and the darkness, she felt strangely safe. Maybe it Nightlights sword, drawn and at the ready. Or maybe it was the light he emanated. Like a barrier against the shadows. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that another being was awake and there for her.

But for whatever the reason, she felt safer now then she had in a long time.

* * *

Merida woke up at dawn exactly. She didn't know how she knew it was morning. There was no light shining through the thick boughs of the trees above her. Perhaps the sounds of the forest? She could hear things she hadn't heard before and the very earth seemed to tremble as if waking up its self. She yawned and stretched bringing her arms above her head. She had slept for a night spent on the floor. She was aching though and needed to move. Looking to her right she could see Hiccup still sound a sleep a short distance away. He was snoring loudly, more like snorting actually and she found it a wonder that he hadn't woken himself up let alone anyone else. Then again, yesterday had been rather exhausting.

To her right she could see Nightlight and Rapunzel. But they were sitting together. Not talking or moving just sitting. They were awake by the looks of them although there backs were turned to her. Rapunzel's knees were brought to her chin, and Nightlight had his hands on his sword. They both seemed to be looking at something. But what she couldn't be sure. She couldn't remember Rapunzel waking up. And she didn't think the two got along well. But seeing them now together she was beginning to wonder if she was wrong about him. She coughed loud but neither of the turned to acknowledge her. Were they actually asleep sitting?

"Hello?" she said.

Rapunzel and Nightlight both turned to her at the same time. Which sort of put her off guard. She didn't actually expect any response from either of them. "What?" Nightlight asked.

"Uh…" she said with a bit of a stutter to it. "I was just making sure you two were…were you together all night?"

The question left her mouth before she could stop it and Rapunzel turned as red as Merida's hair. "No. I mean yes…I mean…kind of…"

Merida smirked and Rapunzel quickly turned away. Nightlight was as stoic as ever. He sat up and looked at Merida and said, "We have to set Tooth free."

"Right to business." Merida said nodding. "I agree. So how do we do it?"

"That's where I'm not so sure." Nightlight took out the bracelet. Merida thought it was awfully glamorous. And even though she had never met this Queen of the Tooth Fairy army she had a feeling it fit her perfectly. "See the door should open as soon as I touch it with my sword."

"But it's not?" she enquired. She put her thumb in her belt and turned to Hiccup who still sleeping soundly. She let out a breath of frustration, "Wake up you dult." She gave him a little kick and he rolled over.

"HEY!" he shouted and looked up at her.

"It's morning dummy. We have stuff to do."

"Well excuse me! Not like I flew around for hours yesterday with out stop." Hiccup shouted.

Nightlight raised an eyebrow, "But you did."

Hiccup sighed, "It was sarcasm Nightlight."

Nightlight was completely confused. And so was Rapunzel. Merida almost laughed at the look on their faces. But instead she swallowed it back and said, "About the key Nightlight."

"What about the key?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll find out in a second if you shut up dragon breath." Merida said. Her wings twitched and she crossed her arms as if that was supposed to end all. Then she turned to Nightlight and nodded. Nightlight raised an eyebrow.

"Um, like I said. The door should open with my sword. Pure darkness is what closed the door so pure light is the only thing that can open it. But. It won't open."

"Maybe it's not the key." Hiccup suggested getting up.

"It our stones glowed brightest when we were near it." Merida said. "It has to be the key."

"And there still glowing bright." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Right." Said Hiccup, "But. That doesn't necessarily mean it's the key." He said.

Merida frowned at him, "I'm confused." She watched as Hiccup walked to Nightlight and held out his hand.

"Can I see it?" he asked. Merida raised an eye brow as Nightlight handed him the small bracelet. He turned it in his hand until the stone was facing up. Pressing his hand to it took and turned it left. Rapunzel let out yelp of protest as the stone snapped off with a crack. Even Merida winced a little. Would the queen be angry for breaking one of her most precious trinkets? But when they looked the bracelet wasn't broken. It was perfectly in tact. The stone looked like it was a part of the bracelet. But now they could see the almost invisible seem around the side and a small needle like hook.

"A clever bit of design." Hiccup said, "Couldn't have done better my self. The work that must of gone into this…" he didn't finish. All of them leaned closer as he turned the bracelet upside down so that the gem was more like a bowl now. He slid the gem out and they could see that the gem wasn't a gem at all but a piece of glass carefully molded into a bowl shape. And inside was a small, perfectly white tooth.

"A tooth; I should have known." Nightlight said smiling.

All of them grinned and Hiccup placed the tooth on the round. Nightlight stepped back a little and raised his sword. They all held there breath as he pressed the sword tip to the tooth. At once it let out a bright light swirling and growing. Merida had to close her eyes to keep from being blinded. When the light cleared Merida saw in the midst of it a Woman or at least a half woman.

She was covered in feather from her crowned head to her delicate toes and she had a fine pair of wings like that of an angel only the color of the rainbow seemed to be spun in her feathers. Jewels lined her fore head and her neck had golden jewelry fit for a queen. He wrists too, were heavy with bracelets of all sorts. Her huge eyes were a violet and sparkled as though they were filled with glitter and her skin was an auburn color like she had spent too much time in the sun. She hovered for a bit. Her wings hardly moving. The light alone seemed to keep her in the air. Then the light clicked off and she fell to her knees.

Nightlight was by her side in seconds. He knelt on the ground and helped her stand, hooking her under the arm. She swayed for a moment on her feet and then looked around at the group. She seemed a little dazed like she had just woken up from a dream. Then she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as though to block the wind. Even though there was none.

Rapunzel looked confused. She cocked her head and said, "You're the Tooth fairy?"

It was as though be awakened from some nightmare. The woman looked up with a small smile on her pink lips. "Yes, I'm sorry to disappoint you child."

Rapunzel raised her hand, "No, no! I'm not disappointed! It's just that…" she looked at the others. Merida waited patiently for her to say something. "Well, you don't look anything like Jamie drew you. That's all. Well maybe a little."

Tooth looked didn't look surprised but sad. It was as though the color drained from her feathers and she let out a mournful sigh. "Yes, I suppose I would look different seeing as I united with my fairies again." Then her eyes caught Merida's. "CUPID!" she shouted before anyone could say anything else. Merida gasped as she wrapped her in a hug crushing her wings to her back.

Merida blinked in shock. She hadn't seen Tooth in what felt like forever. Now seeing her and her being all excited made her feel so much better about everything. What she couldn't stand was Hiccup and Rapunzel's pointed glances, like there was something wrong with Tooth. How could they possibly understand that she and Tooth had been friends for so long?

She glared at them all, making sure they knew not to mess with Tooth. Tooth finally let go. Smiling really big she held Merida's shoulder, "I was so worried about you Cupid. After you left that message I thought…" she didn't finish.

"I'm fine Tooth." She smiled, and then her face slipped into a frown, "I'm sorry about your fairies. I wish there was something I could have done. Ye are fine though, so that's the important thing."

Tooth narrowed her eyes at Merida, "Cupid is something wro—" then she noticed how everyone was looking at Merida. Merida was trying to ignore the stares but there eyes all felt like fire on the back of her neck. Especially Hiccups. She wished she had her long hair back all of a sudden, at least then she could hide her face better. Instead she smiled her best smile and said, "Actually aye go by Merida these days."

Tooth frowned and cocked her head. Then her eyes seemed to light up in realization, "OH! Merida!" her copper skin took on a reddish hue and she looked at the others, "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize you didn't want to be….I was trying to."

"It's okay Tooth."

Rapunzel and Hiccup shared a look then Hiccup said, "Merida what's going on?"

Merida didn't answer of course, she couldn't answer. She didn't trust herself to, so instead she just shrugged.

Nightlight was the smart one, he changed the subject and Merida sent a mental thank you for that mercy. "What happened to the fairies?"

Tooth's expression darkened. "When they saw that Pitch was coming they warned me and we armed ourselves." She frowned. "I did not expect the attack. He was…" she looked at the others sadly, "Far stronger then I anticipated. I managed to converge myself with my fairies at the last second. At least some of them. The rest fought to hold off Pitch and his Dark Guardians. I'm afraid most of them were killed."

Nightlight face drooped in such a sad way. Merida felt her heart break, hearing this, almost an entire army of hers, whipped out? What were they getting themselves into? "I'm sorry." Nightlight said.

"I saved some of them." She said, "And they fought to there last breath. I will always be proud of them." She looked at the others her gaze meeting each of theirs before turning back to Nightlight. "Are these the new Guardians?" she asked.

Nightlight nodded.

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can get. But…" she looked around them, "Where's Jack?"


	22. Chapter 19

_"I threw a boomerang like six years ago and it never came back, so now I live in constant fear."_ –Big Hero 6— **Fred**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the town?" Honey looked around the snow covered city. She had gotten a message from Fred that Hiro had sent a message about Burgess the Sleeping Town. When she heard what Fred said she insisted she come, as well as Wasabi and Gogo who were just as shocked. Still now standing in the deathly quiet town she couldn't quite believe that an entire town could be just…asleep.

There had to be an explanation.

When Honey asked Fred if Hiro had said anything else he told here there wasn't much time to talk soon after Hiro went offline.

It was hard getting into this town. The blizzard that had come, flown in out of no where. Some houses were almost completely covered. It was perhaps the most frightening thing she had ever heard of. But now being here she couldn't get over the eeriness of it all. She had never seen a town so quiet in all her life. Even her foot steps didn't make a sound. There was wind, and yet even though the branches of trees moved as if they were alive they made not a sound. Snow fell from the sky on the already seemingly forsaken town. Entire cars had been left buried in snow, and frost lay so thickly on windows that you could hardly see inside.

She pulled her jacket tighter around herself to stop a chill. Whether from the cold or unease she couldn't choose. Even though she trusted Hiro to know end, she still didn't want to believe that an entire town was asleep.

Fred laughed throwing out his phone for the group to see, "Dude, it says right here. Burgess up north with a map and everything."

"Yeah but…" Honey bit her lip and straightened her pink snow cap

"All I know is the little dude needs our help. So, let's help, or at least check this town out." Fred said smiling as he looked around. Fred was indeed the more rambuncus of the group. Despite being rich he lived like a bum. He seemed to like to give this impression that he was as poor as a mouse. Even his best friends didn't know the truth about him up until professor Callahan's attack. So it was rather a shock when the group when they first entered his home. He was wild, dirty and wore some of the cheapest clothes known to man. He wore a jacket today that was too big for him, perhaps he got it from a thrift shop and he wore a pair of long pants that covered his boots. Honey was surprised he didn't trip, although she shouldn't have been speaking seeing as she wore some high heal boots. Although she was beginning to regret it. As stylish as they were they did little to keep out the bitter cold.

Smiling Fred trudged through the snow like he had lived in it all his life. None of the crew knew what he was doing but followed him anyway. Honey mostly to keep him out trouble. He didn't seem really sure on where he was going. He simply walked up to a random house mostly covered in snow, although the wind had blown most of it away from the door. He jiggled the knob and it clicked. "This house is open."

"What are you doing?" Wasabi shouted stepping in front of Fred, "You can't just walk into someone's house like that, the lights are on and everything."

"Dude, everyone's asleep." Fred said.

"That's doesn't matter." Wasabi said crossing his arms and frowning at him, "You still need to show some respect."

"I was going to take my shoes off." Fred countered.

Gogo blew a bubble and crossed her arms over her zipped leather jacket which must have been a lot warmer then it look. "He said show respect. And in your case I think that would be leaving your shoes on Fred. No one wants that stink in the carpet."

Fred stared at her blankly. Honey held back a laugh, which ended up coming out like a snort. Everyone turned to her and straightened herself up a little trying to not show how much it made her want to burst out laughing. This was a serious situation. If Fred was right an entire town asleep could be dangerous. Fred had a crew on the way to take care of them all, but they still wanted to see for themselves the sleeping town. Now she found herself under the gaze of all her friends, like they were waiting for her to say something. She bit her lip then said, "Maybe we should go to a store or something."

Fred frown, "A store really?"

"It would be better then breaking into someone's house." She said.

"We're going to end up breaking into everyone's house anyway." Fred pointed out. "You're lucky I managed to keep the secret service out of this. It would be impossible to get here if I didn't."

Honey still wasn't so sure it was a good idea, and she wasn't budging on it. She looked around and saw across the street a small department store with the lights still on. "Lets go there. We can get something warm to drink and maybe find someone who can help."

Wasabi and Gogo nodded, and then both turned to Fred. He sighed, "Fine, but then we check out the houses. I want to do it before the medical team gets here."

"Deal." Honey said.

The four of them trudged through the snow and ice, Honey desperately trying to keep her balance as they headed to the lit up store. But when they got there they were surprised to find that the store didn't open until 9:00. Honey peeked through the large window, but it was nearly impossible to see inside with all the frost on the windows. Honey breathed on the glass and rubbed it with gloved hand. She barely see inside. "Hmm, with all the lights on you would think it was open."

Fred let out a breath, "It is open." He said, and reached for the door, it opened easily. "See?"

Honey frowned, "But it should be closed shouldn't it?"

"Usually." Fred said, "But when entire town just falls asleep…" he didn't finish but he narrowed his eyes as if to challenge Honey.

"Lets just get inside." She said rubbing her arms, "It's freezing out here." Fred went first walking through the door and into the lit store.

The store was just as quiet as outside, and almost as cold. Not a soul could be seen. Honey said, "Hello!" but there was no answer and she turned to the crew. Wasabi looked a little unsettled as did Gogo who hardly showed her emotions any time. It was clear though right now that they were all pretty creeped out by the ghost town.

Honey took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say, then said, "Everyone separate, look for someone, anyone that might be awake." All of them nodded. Soon they were all going in different directions. It didn't take long to find people. Honey found some people with baskets leaning against the isle asleep or some lying on the ground. Not just adults though, toddlers, babies, children. A cashier sat fast asleep as he was trying to check someone out, and the person he was supposed to check out was a asleep right next to him his head laid on top of a loaf of bread. Honey shivered a little bit, but not from the cold.

They even tried the back of the store, and found the manager asleep on his desk. Honey had seen enough and believed that what was going on right now was real. She could feel a restless feeling in her chest. She was going to freak out, and now was not the time for that. She needed to keep herself composed as much as possible. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and then let the breath out.

"Okay, Fred, when is that medical team going to get here."

"Hopefully in a couple of hours." All the excitement and fun had left his face. Making him look nothing like the Fred anyone knew.

"How did this happen?" Gogo whispered.

They walked back out into the store. Honey saw a little girl sitting with her mother in an isle fast asleep. She shook and turned to Gogo, "I don't know, but we have to find out."

"Yuh know what dudes, I remember a story like this." Fred said, "Or at least some part of a story."

"Another comic Fred?" Gogo joked.

"I wish." Fred chuckled, "Mom and dad forced me to read some real books once or else they would take away my comics. It was frightening." He shivered to add effect. "But I heard about these kid books and stuff, so I thought I try them."

"Kid books?" Wasabi said.

"I'd be surprised if he could read past a second graders reading level." Gogo whispered to Wasabi so that only Honey and he could hear.

Fred nodded, "Some Guardians of Childhood series. I was like, 'if I have to read something I'm gonna read it my way! And my parents didn't care as long as I read something." He shrugged. "They were surprisingly epic. There was dude named Nicholas St. North who had these two awesome swords that he swung around. I swear to you he was Santa Clause, but the most epic Santa Clause ever. And the Easter Bunny was this awesome Pooka that when he ate chocolate—"

"Fred; get to the point." Gogo said.

"Right," Fred said, "Anyway, there was this villain. The boogie man!" he wiggled his hands and scowled like he was mimicking a ghost, "And he was insane! Literally. His really name was Kozmotis Pitchner before he was possessed by these things called fearlings. And he went around and gave kids nightmares and tried to kill Santa Clause and the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. He was nuts! Anyway, in one part he trapped an entire town of adults in there dreams so he could break in and kill the wizard Ombric. And he would have if it wasn't for the amazing epic Nicholas who like wiped him out." He pretended to hold a sword and fight off something.

"You have got to get your mind out of your fantasy world and into reality." Gogo said tapping his head.

"Dude, it was the coolest books I've ever read…actually the only books I ever read." He said as an after thought, "Hey, maybe we could get the author over here! He might know what's going on!"

"Fred those are just fiction stories."

"But what if there not!" Fred said.

Honey sighed and took out her cell. She quickly typed in the name of the series. It popped up along with some pencil sketches that she had never seen before about some…pretty wild characters. She went to the description of the series and showed it to Fred. "See, a Classic Fictional Series for kids." She pointed out.

"But they could have just said that because they didn't believe the story themselves!" Fred said raising his hand for dramatic presentation.

All of them raised one eyebrow at him, "Please Fred, it's not real." Honey said, "The Tooth fairy doesn't carry around swords, and Santa Clause isn't a fighter."

"But—"

"No, Fred." Honey interrupted, "Now is not to time to dive into fantasy. This is serious. We need to examine some of these people, run some tests see if we can help them." She put away her phone.

"But—"

"Gogo, do you think you could check some of the houses with Wasabi? I am going to work with Fred to get the people in this store more comfortable until help arrives."

"You got it." Gogo saluted. She and Wasabi headed for the door.

Fred opened his mouth but again Honey shook her head, "We don't have time for this, we'll talk about it later Fred."

Fred let out a breath of frustration, "Fine but when I'm right you better not blame me."

Honey shook her head, but couldn't help a little smile when her back was turned. She could remember when they first heard about there so called; 'Super Villain' and Fred became excited about the whole idea. He had been ranting on and on about a Super Hero team and everything. It was really funny. In fact, now that she thought back on it, it was really Fred he had pushed them to become a real team. Even though Hiro lead them because of his sheer intelligence and determination.

Honey and Fred worked together to clear a spot to put the people. Then they went to a certain section for blankets and pillows and took them all off the shelf. She knew they would have to pay for it later but right now they had to make sure these people comfortable and safe. It took many hours for them to final have everyone comfortable. They didn't know when or how these people would wake up, and they didn't know who they were. So they separated the children from the adults the best they could and tried to keep them warm using the blankets. None of the responded at all to anything they did, in fact none of them even stirred. And before either Fred or Honey realized they were done.

Honey sat down, exhausted and sweating. She pulled out a water bottle and took a sip.

Then stopped. It felt like eyes were on her neck. Which shouldn't have been possible in such an empty town, and Fred was sitting right in front of her, quietly. Normally he would rant about some new comic book but right now he looked too tired to even try.

Just then, with unease and fear gripping her stomach she realized something, "Where's Hiro?"

Fred looked up, "Huh?"

"Hiro, didn't he say where he was going?"

"Nope." Fred shrugged, "He was in a hurry."

Honey stared in horror at Fred, "You didn't ask where he went?"

"The little dude was in a hurry." Fred said, "He couldn't talk."

Honey took out her cell and tried to send a text to Hiro via there secret communication system. It was designed by Hiro after the Callahan incident to insure all of them were connect in a crisis, but the text didn't send. She waited and waited but the message didn't send. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and the tracker came up. "Find Hiro." She said into the phone.

 _"Hiro Hamada is unable to be reached."_ Said her phone. Fred woke up a little and looked at Honey.

Honey could feel a cold sweat as she said, "Try again."

 _"Hiro Hamada is unable to be reached."_ It repeated a few seconds later.

She paled and looked at Fred, "Where did he go! What happened to him?"

Fred paled as well, "I-I don't know…"

Honey couldn't feel her fingers. Hiro wasn't on the tracker, she couldn't message him, and he hadn't told them where he was going. Hiro was missing. Or worse. No. She couldn't think that way. Hiro was a strong kid. He could take care of himself right? She looked at the phone for a moment then back at Fred who looked just as worried as Honey felt. But instead of panicking she took a deep breath and said, "He's fine, he'll message us soon. I'm sure." She prayed that it was true. She prayed that Hiro was okay. She prayed she had done something wrong. And she prayed she hadn't failed Tadashi.

* * *

"Okay, she hasn't spoken for an half an hour." Hiccup said looking at Tooth who was sitting on a rock, her back faced to them. When they had told her about Jack she hadn't said a word. She simply got up and walked to the rock and sat. They had waited for her to do something anything. But she didn't. For a moment Hiccup even considered the idea that she fell asleep.

He understood this. He understood her pain. She must have known him well. He could still remember his fathers own death. He had cried for so long he didn't know what else to do. Everyone grieved in there own way. But they had a mission, and Hiccup could also recognize the importance of this mission. They couldn't just leave her, but they couldn't stay. The world was counting on them. He got up from where he was sitting and was about to speak when she moved. It was only slightly but she did move and she shifted her shoulder ever so slight so that her drooping wings rose. She turned didn't turn to the group.

"I must go." She said.

"What?" Hiccup said, trying to control himself.

"I am needed. Else where." She said without turning to him.

Hiccup stared in shock; the rest of the group did as well. "You…You can't just leave." Hiccup said.

"I am not just leaving." Tooth turned to him; she looked so miserable it made Hiccups insides turn. He put in an effort not show his own pain. "Believe it or not I have duties to preform."

"What kind of duties." Nightlight couldn't help asking.

"Santaff Claussen will need my help." She said, "I must go to them."

"But what if we need your help?" Hiccup said. "We just set you free from the blank—"

"Void—" Nightlight corrected.

"Void! And you're just going to run off?" He crossed his arms, "How is that fair to us, how is that fair to Jack?"

Tooth looked at him sorrowfully. "I wish I could help you four. I truly do. But I am needed somewhere else. And I must go." None of them knew what to expect from the Great Toothiana, Leader of the Tooth Fairy Army. But it was certainly not this. Hiccup scowled at her. The rest of them looked extremely uncertain about this. All except Nightlight, who nodded. But Tooth kept her eyes on Hiccup as she said, "I don't expect you to understand. But a war is coming, a war greater and more frightening then ever before. Santaff Claussen is where the battle will begin. And they well need every Guardian they can get. And I need to ready my army."

"Of course I understand war!" Hiccup said, pointing to himself.

"Do you Hiccup?" Toothiana cocked her head.

Hiccup opened his mouth to tell her about the many wars he was in, but it was as though he couldn't remember them. He could remember dragons, and attacks, but he couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember how they started. He stood there for a moment trying to think. Forcing himself to remember but he couldn't. _What's going on?_ Toothless asked. _What's happening to us?_

Had he really been through a war? He wasn't so sure anymore. And what about how he lived? Was that even really his life? He closed his mouth. Was Astrid really his wife? Did he really have two children, soon to be three? Was he even really Hiccup? He couldn't answer, and he stepped back

"What about us?" Merida pushed, not seeming to acknowledge Hiccups confusion. Although Rapunzel's eyes changed to yellow, he couldn't meet them. "What about the other Guardians?" Merida narrowed her eyes, "Do you even care what happened to them? We were best friends Tooth."

"Of course I do. But I can't shy away from what I must do." Tooth sighed again, looking older and sadder by the minute. "I want nothing more then to sit here and cry, for all eternity if possible. At this point I couldn't care less about what happens to me. I have lost everything I care about. But I can't. I must go on, for the sake of the children. For the sake of the world." She straightened her back and stretched her wings. "I promise I will repay you soon. For everything you have done. But for now, fare well and good luck on your quest."

She flapped her wings creating a huge gust of wind that nearly knocked them all over. Merida flew up into the air spinning around on the breeze screaming. Hiccup threw his hands in front of himself to stop the wind and peeked beyond his hand to see Toothiana flying away. He wanted to shout for her to stop, but the way she looked at him with those eyes. So full of sadness and at the same time wisdom. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. Sighing he dropped his arms and watched as her form became smaller and smaller until she could be seen no more. Then he turned to the crew, all of them watching him, waiting for him to respond. Even Nightlight raised an eye brow at him.

He couldn't tell them. They would never understand. So he coughed, put on his best smile and said, "Well come on! We have three more keys to find!" He focused on his dragon form, changing to a growling Toothless. Rapunzel and Nightlight jumped on and Merida floated above them. "Ready?" Hiccup asked.

Nightlight held up his stone, "East, we have to head east."


End file.
